


【Y2】克罗地亚狂想曲

by tanyanweizhong



Series: Y2磁石 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong
Summary: 双钢琴。
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Series: Y2磁石 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Come hold me now

I am not gone

I would not leave you here alone

EP01

车子在一扇圆形拱门前停下。

两棵圣诞树旁站着西装笔挺的警卫，来回不住张望。缠绕在树干上的灯饰泛着冷冽的光，投于两侧巴洛克式风格的墙砖间，凄凄寐寐，反而减少了甜腻的圣诞味。樱井来时有些晚，错过了大部队人流，下车时单单就他一人，他裹紧大衣，从外套一侧掏出邀请函，递了过去。

今日他来赴一个约，其实他本不打算来，这月的编曲工作计划表已经排满，委实腾不出多余时间。只是递帖子的当事人是他学生时代钢琴导师野原志朗，这回的生日宴也是一场告别会，他的导师即将离开东京去法国参加乐团工作，短周期内不再回返，他儿女都身处巴黎之都，此行也有安度晚年的意思。

樱井和他的导师已经很久没见，这些年来往邮件和贺年卡有过几封，自他放弃钢琴深造转换成现在的编曲工作后，联络基本断了。这次是师母打的电话，说再不来见个面，恐怕就没什么机会，让樱井务必得去。樱井熬夜赶完工作，睡了两小时就起来翻箱倒柜找西装，刮胡子吹头发挑领带，镜子里久违露出音乐人该有的模样。他皱皱眉，手一拉一扯，领带歪了个弧。

来赴宴的基本和音乐沾边，一进门樱井就看见好几个经常上杂志的面孔。音乐圈相对娱乐圈小的多，圈内吹点妖风，隔日就能掀起十尺巨浪。樱井算不得十足的圈内人，即便他刚进门就被几个姑娘围了，问他是不是哪里的指挥家。樱井摇头，揶揄了句现在指挥家门槛没这么低。那几个姑娘悻悻然，索性不再问。

他本意是来同导师打个招呼，并没打算和圈内其他人产生瓜葛。更何况大物云集处自有话题热度，什么会讲落语的天才大提琴少女，什么大胃王小号手，都是网络上的万粉红人。樱井站定，目光穿过这层光鲜，停在一隅。

会场中心有架施坦威，红色款，樱井于十步外一眼瞧出，当年U2主唱波诺全球筹金联合设计师设计了一款“星罗棋布”，这款钢琴虽非原版，但属同源。这琴应该是他导师的爱物，至少现在芸芸人群，没人敢上前碰上一碰。樱井记得邀请函上写了钢琴演奏环节，若不是导师亲自操刀上阵，就是为这款“星罗棋布”寻到了一个合适的主人。

猜测还未得到证实，樱井倒被人叫住。野原导师没出现，率先认出他的是他的师母百合子。人潮太吵，百合子示意他上二楼。

野原还在接客，百合子让人送了差点，接待樱井坐在能观楼下全景的二楼小包房。

“长变了。”百合子笑起，“我记得翔君以前个头不高，被人笑话手指短还拼命留下来跟人家比手速。”

樱井坐得周正，抿着茶杯说：“当时什么都不懂，给您添了不少麻烦。”

“那倒没有。”百合子看向他，“至少你现在仍然是野原老师最印象深刻的学生。”

樱井低头，手指摩挲杯沿：“也是最糟糕的学生。”

百合子沉静下来：“还在弹吗？”

指钢琴。

樱井顺着窗缝瞟向楼下那家鲜红光亮的施坦威钢琴，他苦涩笑了笑：“偶尔吧，毕竟还要靠写曲子吃饭。”

话题及此百合子不再深问，转而聊起其他日常。樱井却隔三差五关注楼下钢琴处有没有出现演奏者，自从施坦威进入他的视线，就像昔日职业病触发，机敏得像在丛林里寻找野兔的猎户。

曾经他以为钢琴就算不是他人生的全部，也应该是三分之二，如今那三分之二的血液已经干涸，惊醒的只是一场热血又飘渺的梦。黑白琴键组成梦的构架，蝌蚪线谱像嵌合在构架中心的无数螺丝钉。很遗憾，那座梦桥最终没能成型。这世上不是所有人都有实现梦想的资格，放送的电影和荒诞的小说只存于某些人的脑洞，而世界的每个角落，每分每秒每个瞬间都在演奏着不得志的故事，樱井只是那若干故事的主人公之一。

百合子注意到他目光，也跟着一同看下去，她说：“这钢琴是今早才送来的，是一个贵宾送给野原老师的生日礼物，野原老师很高兴，你知道的，他一向和懂钢琴的人相谈甚欢，现在还一起锁在房间里研究乐谱呢。”

送琴的人是行家，能送出这个价钱，应该是业界大触。樱井对日本钢琴界熟识度还停留在久石让和西村由纪江之辈，早年学钢琴风靡过国内一阵，现今的青年钢琴家又如雨后春笋，钱江后浪数不尽数，是谁都不奇怪。

但野原是个怪才，能让他喜欢的少之又少。以往樱井拜他门下学琴，没少被他骂个狗血淋头，那家伙对学生出了名的厉。后来厉到一定程度，比如樱井获取少年钢琴大赛金赏获得去巴黎留学的机会，野原竟抱着他哭了一场，哪有平日三分厉色，其实是个心性孩子气的人。

樱井的好奇止于此。因为楼下窸窸窣窣传来动静，人群开出豁口，像是野原带人出来了。百合子起身，拎着裙摆说要下去了，她老早看出樱井不想同楼下的混杂人群相交，便把这小包房留给他，让他在这里等。

施坦威钢琴前站了两个人。野原老师笑着拍了拍旁边那个身着白色西装的青年肩膀，示意他可以坐在这架钢琴前。

樱井的角度看去正好瞅见那个白色西装青年的侧脸，非常年轻，整个背影轮廓像个就职中的大学生，和钢琴家有些搭不上边。他懊恼地做了个挠头动作惹来一些贵妇笑声，转而又张开自己的十指看了看，活动了下指关节。

樱井隔着玻璃审视。

那并不是一双适合弹琴的手。

这架实木钢琴应该经过了出色的调音师调弄，和弦音硬而纯，是第一个音开始樱井的直观感受。很快他的感受从钢琴本身抽离，他蓦从沙发上站起，手指在下一瞬扶上玻璃，这个位置能看见那个弹琴人的准确双手游走。他好像有些明白百合子将他安排在此的用意了。

克罗地亚狂想曲。

当年樱井听到这首曲子的时候将好二十岁，那盘马克西姆的演奏碟现在还锁在他房间卧室的CD架内。这是一首战争曲，背景坐落在炮火盛开的1991年，很显然并非适合眼前的生日沙龙会。

因民族对立揭竿而起的克罗地亚人经历五年战乱奔波，即便风暴行动迫使这场战乱拉下帷幕，但存活于克罗地亚地区的民众眼里故土不再，残垣尸堆代价下的胜利之果再无甜味可尝，克罗地亚狂想曲是带着妥协与绝望的。

很多人在演奏时只见于表面的节奏明快，调色便主在轻盈飘忽，渐渐离了主题。可眼前弹奏的这个青年不同。他竟不谋而合地同樱井的理解相近，却又在妥协绝望的调色里营造了一缕细微的光明。像朵开在残垣石壁下的花，像磕磕绊绊经历跌打后颓然展翅的秃鹰，他弹得相当不错。

曲子只有短短四分钟，他本是来暖场，就算弹得好也绝非炫技来喧宾夺主，收尾的和弦被他重重拍下，极为漂亮地带起高昂手势。青年舒了口气，起身，收获掌声，并行礼致谢。

野原高兴极了，他勾上那位青年的肩膀，说走吧走吧我们接着喝酒，恍然忘记他自己是来邀众庆生的。百合子夫人叹了口气，让人放了圆舞曲，把偏厅收拾出来当舞池。

不知是不是樱井幻觉，他仿觉着那青年有意无意朝二楼探了探，停了一瞬。樱井手心出了汗，他的情绪还没从刚才的曲子里走出来。

楼下有人在高谈刚才的青年姓甚名谁，虽然旁边的姑娘小姐重点已经飘到了年纪家世和婚配情况，八卦人咳了咳，故作老陈，说他可是今年最旬的青年钢琴家，二宫和也，三十有三，好像之前有帮野原老师的乐团演奏过，是合作关系，人家二宫君现在有自己的音乐团队，还在萌芽期，不过依照二宫君这个势头，肯定是个业内潜力股。

姑娘小姐不耐烦：说重点！他到底单不单身！

八卦人白她们一眼：俗，真俗。眼瞎啊，没看到人家带了女伴。

野原和二宫去了室外。两人站在廊台前喝红酒，二宫双手靠在栏杆，扭了个很奇妙的姿势。樱井开车来沾不得酒，只能端了杯果汁。那两人聊得很开心，笑音溜了好一串，二宫的影子被拉长，和樱井的重上。

二宫忽止了笑，夜风拂，他回头的时候刘海撇在前额，透亮的流波辗转在他眼内，他撞上樱井目光。

“啊。”野原半醉地看过来，他说，“刚听百合子说你来了。”

樱井点点头，用敬语说：“很久不见了，野原老师。”

“琴都不弹了还把我当老师，这些年故意躲着不见我，我以为你忙着拯救地球。”野原吐槽，还对旁边的二宫说，“他是我曾经的一个学生，樱井翔，当时可调皮了。”

二宫“噢”了声，问：“钢琴家？”

樱井淡淡回：“不是。”

二宫像也喝了点酒，耳尖红红的。在樱井说“不是”的时候他扬了扬眉，竟答非所问来了句：“那樱井桑对我刚才弹奏的曲子怎么看？”

樱井顿了顿，不知二宫何意，他说：“弹的很厉害。”

野原鼻腔哼了声，说：“场面话挺会说。”

“……第二大段第三小节用错了一个休止，第三段最后末节你比原曲多加了一点原创和弦，很短的改编，几乎不太有人能听出来。”樱井说，“……倒是有特色。”

野原愣了愣，和旁边二宫相觑，两人倏忽笑了。野原回头，说：“我之前开玩笑让他试试你，看来你耳朵还算好使，不知道手法怎么样，要不……”

“野原老师。”樱井打住他，“我知道您的用意，不过我今天是来给您庆祝生日的，仅此而已。”

野原静静看了他几秒，他小声说“这样啊”，失望之色溢于言表，他耸肩，端着酒杯蹭过樱井肩膀，说了句“没劲”。

樱井蹙起眉，手里的果汁冰得他指尖发凉。他发现二宫依旧靠在栏杆上喝他自己的酒，室内的圆舞曲变成了交响乐，二宫自顾自哼起调子，左手还滑稽地学指挥比划了那么几下，他前面有轮弯月，衬出他几分俏皮模样，他所有节奏都踩在了点上。

樱井坐在旁边的藤椅上喝果汁，藤椅边上搭着二宫的那件白色西装外套。

“不去找你的女伴合适么？”樱井被他手舞足蹈的样子逗乐了，“我刚看见她一直在蛋糕塔那里站着。”

二宫左手一收，交响乐戛然而止，一个绝好的收尾。

他转过身，像累着了，一口喝光了自己杯里的红酒，仿佛还觉着口渴，见樱井那果汁一口没动，便坐在樱井边上觊觎起他的杯子。

“那是我雇来的。”二宫冷不防答。

樱井被呛了呛，瞪眼：“雇？”

“世界上有很多赚钱方法，她想吃蛋糕塔，我需要一个女伴，各取所需。”

樱井笑了，他把果汁杯子推过去，说：“你喝。”

二宫揉揉脸，他单手撑桌，眯起眼睛打量樱井：“樱井桑，你送我回家吧，我今天没法开车。”

樱井一滞，见这家伙是真醉了，他指指蛋糕塔：“你雇的女伴呢？”

“哦，她打车。”二宫抓抓下巴，“在吃够蛋糕塔之后。”

说完二宫越过樱井身体去够他的外套，樱井站起来，那家伙平衡不稳，伸手一把抓着樱井的掌心维持姿势。二宫的手掌和樱井刚才在楼上看见的差不多，摸上去肉乎乎，没什么温度。他应该在儿时有过相当严酷的指法练习才能达到刚才的演奏程度。

二宫却垂下脑袋，盯起樱井的手，半晌，他翻过樱井手掌，像模像样说：“生命线真长！”

樱井去和野原道别，百合子说野原刚刚脸色不佳，现在正在沙发上补觉。她满脸憾色，说翔君，老师走前应该会单独再约你见一次面，到时候希望你不要拒绝。又或者是多捡些好听的话，别再惹他生气了。

樱井点点头，又说了抱歉。

“别说抱歉，你能来这里我已经很高兴了。”她笑起来，“希望你一切都好。”

圣诞节后的夜晚气温骤降。二宫一出门冷得不行，搓着手问樱井的车在哪里。

上车后二宫熟门熟路上了副驾驶，又在导航里输入了自家地址。

樱井觉着自己这是被人蹭车碰瓷欺诈了，要不是这家伙钢琴弹的好，估计早被樱井赶下车了。

二宫靠倒在后座，抱肘用目光扫视了一眼车上几张常置光盘。

“你还是喜欢李斯特。”二宫打了个呵欠，忽然说，“品位总该变变了。”

樱井一怔，他系上安全带，又在寻思刚才二宫这话源头，他歪歪头，说：“你认识我？”

二宫瞥他，说：“不认识。”

“那你怎么知道我喜欢李斯特？”

二宫被他一本正经打破砂锅的样子乐到，他说：“就不能是野原老师告诉我的？”

这个理由樱井姑且接受，他启动车，把碟片推入。夜色里飘渺着那首高难度的《钟》，升G小调，原曲来自帕格尼尼。

两人沉默了一会儿，车子行过三个路口。

樱井开口：“野原老师并不知道我喜欢李斯特，我从没提过。应该说我从没跟外人提过。”

二宫按压着太阳穴，胃里翻涌得不太舒服。

他在黑暗中看着前路，无数路灯从耳边呼啸，他说：“十五岁那年我参加了一个钢琴全国少年组大赛，是个很重要的比赛，得了金赏的人能够获得一次免费的深造机会。”

樱井放慢车速。

“后来我没得到金赏，虽然我的确是奔着那个目标去的，因为在那之前我甚至没有失败过。”二宫的声音有些沙哑，“最后我得的是第二名，第一名的那个家伙，比赛前在休息室里冤枉我乱丢便当，莫名其妙骂了我一顿。”

《钟》进入高潮，一连串细小的钟鸣琴音一点点敲在樱井心房。

“第一名是你，樱井桑。”二宫说，“从那以后，你就成了我的对手，你在比赛上弹的那首李斯特的《死之舞》，我承认，非常厉害，应该说，我心服口服，就算被你冤枉乱丢便当也心服口服了。”

樱井当然记得那场比赛。

如果没有那场比赛的获胜，应该说现在的自己早已成了周遭普通的上班族一员，与黑白键盘的节奏世界彻底绝缘。但……当时的第二名得奖者，他的确不太记得。至于二宫安给他的冤枉罪，他更是无从追本溯源。难怪二宫对他一副认识已久的姿态，明明他在宴会上并没搭理过其他人。

他刚想回点什么，二宫的下一句却泼了盆冷水过来。

“不过现在的你，已经构不成对手这个称谓。”二宫无所谓地笑了声，“我听过你现在编的那些曲子，和当时能弹出《死之舞》的你，大不一样。”

樱井握紧方向盘，像忽而被人触着痛脚，心下滋味涩极了。他本想说你知道什么，只是他今天第一次见二宫，心里冒出来的千言万语被他适时吞了回去。

二宫见樱井不说话，整个人的脸也迅速冷下去。他指了指前方路口，说：“前面停。”

“什么？”

“在前面路口停一下。”二宫又说了一遍。

樱井照做。

二宫推开车门，走下去。这里前不着村后不着店，他却对樱井挥挥手，说：“你走吧，不用送我了。”

樱井看了他几眼，两人在寒风中对视数秒。气氛不太好。

很快，片刻不到，车窗慢慢开始向上。

彻底合上前樱井小声说了声“那么再见”，车灯一亮，车子提速，驶过二宫身侧。

二宫拍了把脸，酒意醒了大半，他盯着那辆绝尘而去的车逐步化为星辰之点，他站在原地，愣了许久后被一阵冷风激醒。

他缩了缩脖子，低头，暗暗骂了一句。

该死，外套落樱井车上了。

EP02

樱井给他妹妹打了个电话，希望她把自家卧室床下珍藏的录影带给他寄来。

打过去正逢深夜，小舞边埋怨边去拿钥匙悄悄开门。她问今年过年樱井有没有回来的打算，樱井说估计得在工作室跨年，一个月前就加班预定，回不来。小舞唉声叹气说，哎哟能提前感受到咱家又要乌云漫天了。樱井问她工作和小修的课程，最后免不了回到父母健康安否。小舞说你真上心就自己回来看看，一家人哪那么多隔夜仇。

樱井握着听筒沉默一阵，问翻了这么半天录像带到底给我找到没有？

小舞咂嘴，又把他房间折腾得轰轰隆隆。

“什么录像带，别是哪里遗漏的H片。”

录像带是樱井母亲录的，如果记忆没错，里面应该收录了樱井十多年前那场钢琴比赛的实况。樱井自己没看过，都是樱井母亲公放出来当下午茶品的。参加那场决赛的选手有二十来个，来自全国各地，均为自家地域选拔出来的天才钢琴少年。如果硬要樱井仔细回忆细枝蔓络，他似乎记得最后选评团讨论了很久关于金赏的花落谁家，角逐评判精确到极微之差，而那时他脑中装满乐谱，自不可能关注除钢琴以外的人和事。

录像带的清晰度一般，因为过于陈旧，中间很大一段都放不出来。樱井坐在电脑前编辑那段分辨率堪忧的视频片段，快进键按按停停，泛着雪花纹路的视频滋啦作响，樱井手一滞，又往前调回一段，猛按了个暂停。

画面正好停在标号为2的少年演奏者身上，樱井努力从这个模糊轮廓上寻出丝毫熟悉踪迹。他忽抱肘，撇撇眉，竟暗觉岁月这把杀猪刀没能发挥效用，这家伙举手投足一颦一动，像从那晚复制粘贴过来似的无甚差别。

当时二宫很瘦，上场前手里一直抛着颗棒球。和其他少年演奏者父母亲友扎堆助威相比，二宫身侧没有出现任何亲友团，他是一个人来的。因为整个人太过安静，在他弹琴前并没留下太多存在感，他亦不在意，挂着耳机，懒洋洋靠着墙，不着痕迹接连躲过几个电视台取材镜头。

这点滴镜头却歪歪扭扭地记录进了樱井母亲的拍摄画面里。樱井母亲为了调试拍摄角度，竟阴差阳错录下了二宫的演奏过程。后半段视频坏了，只留下短短一分钟。但对樱井来说，一分钟足以。

二宫弹的是《帕格尼尼狂想曲》，以变调闻名，充满俄罗斯忧郁与浪漫，铺衍的音符极为大气，是比赛常用曲目。但因变调实在太多，忽快忽缓的掌控需要很强的节奏音感，要在极快的时候慢下，又要在舒缓的瞬间骤急，因为这才符合六十七岁的拉赫玛尼诺夫眼中所描绘的帕格尼尼，苍白，狂躁，又充满鬼魅般的震慑力。

十五岁的二宫能理解到什么程度不得而知，只是当年他已经有了相当娴熟的手速，如果他选择诸如肖邦的《幻想即兴曲》，或许能把他的手速彰显到极致。可是他并未采取任何炫技投机做法，他试图用自己不成熟的理解力去讲一个老人心中魔鬼小提琴家的故事。

樱井将那一分钟的演奏翻来覆去听了十几遍。通过一个影像画面，并以跨越十数年的时间差重新认识一个人是件奇妙的事，他记得二宫说自己曾是他的对手，樱井无端端被他拿去当这么多年的假想敌，他却对这个隐形对手一无所知。樱井叹气转过头，视线逡巡处，那件从干洗店拿回来的白色西服外套正整齐地悬挂在衣柜里。

他愣了愣神，心里琢磨着这外套的后续文章该如何处理，忽而手机工作邮箱接连蹦进几封邮件，都是问及他之前所编排的曲目后续。樱井看着电脑里的那些杂乱的乐曲数据，脑里又不住呈现二宫那句泼冷水话语的环绕低音三连发，樱井咬牙，把电脑恨恨合上。

二宫盯着手机输入的一串号码，犹豫，放下，拿起来，又放下。

这号码是他管野原老师要来的。

闹哄哄的居酒屋充斥着烤串味，坐在二宫对面的浓眉青年抿着清酒，瞥瞥他，自顾自撸串儿。

浓眉青年说：“大钢琴家，你这样不行。要到女生号码的第一步是什么，别一来就打直球，你先利用号码加一下LINE，然后选几个萌萌哒表情包，发过去看她什么反应，先刷刷存在感，等到她离不开你的表情包了，你就可以开始进入正题了。”

二宫托腮，眉毛一皱，说：“怪不得你恋爱老失败，哪有你这样逢人就推销自己代言的表情包的。”

浓眉青年叫松本润，影视歌三栖爱豆，近年着重走歌手路线，他即将发行的首张专辑请了二宫的音乐团队替他张罗编曲。两人是多年朋友，私交不错，当年二宫和松本还没什么名气的时候合租过一段时间。两人各做各，二宫练他的钢琴，松本练他的舞蹈动作，时常二宫一个音阶错了，隔壁松本哎一声，扭了腰。彼此磕磕绊绊过了段清贫日子，亲自见证对方从不起眼逐步混出名堂，知根知底下，竟有些患难兄弟的意味。

松本咂嘴，说：“那你手机里这号码是什么？彩票热线？”

二宫把手机放下，迟疑问：“你说，怎么样才能拯救一个人？”

松本回：“恋爱商谈的话我可以给你取取经。”

二宫拿毛豆砸他。

松本接住毛豆，说：“朋友？”

“不是。”

“那是什么？总得有点儿关系吧？”

“非得打比方，大概像李斯特和帕格尼尼这样。”

松本盯住他，眉心一漾，忽问：“是你想找的那个人？找到了？”

二宫摇着玻璃杯中的冰块，不动声色。

“当年你去巴黎和他上同一所音乐学校不就是想跟他比钢琴？结果因为你这边的关系一拖再拖，比原定计划晚了三年，去的时候人家已经毕业了，可惜你眼里的天才没能成为闻名遐迩的钢琴家，他甚至不知去向。你看，我要是给你这位假想敌换个性别，这物语就是个卖座的月九好台本。”

二宫瞪他一眼，说：“你不该当歌手，改行搞编剧准能成大器。”

“我虽然夸张了那么一丢丢，但是大抵剧情是对的，你确实去了巴黎对吧？在那家伙待过的学校待了四年对吧？就算你去巴黎并不全是为了这位李斯特先生，但他的确成为了你一部分时间的奋斗动力。怎么，你这情况是见着本人了？”

二宫努努嘴，说：“他已经不弹了。”

“改行了？”

“没改，还在圈内，工作性质和我差不多，不过不会像我这样参加乐团演出。”二宫耸肩，“人变了挺多，礼貌知性，像个新闻主播似的。”

“当时他不是还教训过你，你跟我形容的时候我以为他是个黑道呢。”松本笑了，“万一人家真的不弹了呢，你总不能逼别人，我看人家现在像模像样挺好的，没准人家知足常乐，你跟着瞎操什么心。”

二宫愣了一瞬，转而鼻腔轻哼一声笑，他垂下眼，右手无意识拍着桌面像在敲和弦。

他自嘲般说：“说的也是。”

樱井的编曲工作并不顺利。

年末交替，工作室低气压弥漫。他交的样曲被返还回来，领队面无表情地说他要的不是这样的感觉。樱井在这个团队里工作了五年，刚加入工作时他也有许多突发点子，写的曲子张扬肆意，隐约有他早年弹琴时的作风。可替一些三流歌手量身定做曲风，有时并不需要天马行空要素，偶像歌手只需要甜甜唱着I LOVE U，摆臀扭腰yeahyeahyeah。每个月都会有无数类似的商业曲诞生，能够大旬的很少，多数都化成了口水歌。

领队脾气不好，听闻还有小道说他偷过哪个唱作人的曲子，害得那唱作人最后退圈消失。谣言未曾坐实，樱井听听就过。他安静做好本分，在团队里的人际关系也不错，可人际关系的过好又让那领队心存小人之心，觉着自己地位岌岌可危，尤其近年对樱井的苛刻程度变本加厉，似乎有意把他挤出团队。

樱井在咖啡间等热水，脑袋昏沉沉的，他站在逼仄的空间内，透过朦胧的玻璃看向窗外，华灯初上，夜幕东京迷蒙得像首舒伯特的小夜曲。

咖啡间的小电视正在播娱乐新闻，哪里的歌手要发新专，樱井扫了一眼，新闻正在采访那位叫松本润的歌手。他说他的新专请了很专业的音乐团队，里面的青年钢琴家非常了不得，大家可得要期待期待他这新专的豪华程度了。

“天鹅将死的时候，会唱出最美的歌。”松本笑着说，“二宫老师总让我学垂死的天鹅练歌，虽然他自己应该也没见过垂死的天鹅吧。”

樱井却知道这话其实出自奥地利的民间传说，后来用以纪念舒伯特去世后未曾问世的数首作品，冠名《天鹅之歌》，小夜曲是其中的一首。

二宫的名字每次出现的点都有些奇怪。自从见过他弹钢琴，那人演奏的音乐片段像能构架出他整个人的鲜明形象，加上樱井听过太多次，那家伙的模样甚至在他脑里无处不在，无论是十数年前的钢琴少年，还是几周前遇见的那个坏嘴巴家伙，一一在他脑中轨道重叠。吃饭，开车，睡觉，如影随形。

领队没好气地在远处叫了樱井的名字，让他去趟办公室。樱井放下咖啡，最后望了眼电视里说起二宫分外自豪的松本的样子。

身侧刮了阵穿堂风，樱井大脑被冷了阵，当下有些清醒。

领队还未老生常谈开口，樱井却率先问了句，你真的理解了我所作曲子的意思了吗？

领队不可思议看了他一眼，轻蔑笑了声，我不需要理解，我需要的只是成品，一个可以有卖出去保证的成品。

樱井一愣，竟恍然觉察出刚才松本所在四方屏幕的那个世界的周正与美好，作曲家与歌者本该如此，互相理解，渲染，这是之于双方的工作意义。

樱井掐了掐眉心，突袭来一阵排山倒海的厌倦感。

这样的厌倦感驱使他取下自己的工作牌，他不知自己会不会后悔，生计与梦想不是容易两全的事，但在两全之前，他还需保有三分良知。

半小时后，樱井站在车站吸烟角抽烟。

来往行人匆匆，万象更新的时节里他却丢了工作。舒了口气，其实滋味也没想象中那么艰难。塞翁失马，坏事总有好的一面。他收拾心情，去人气拉面店吃了拉面，看了场夜间电影，买了一周的食材，回家大汗淋漓地刷了通地板，并让CD机里舒适地演奏起海顿。

最终，他站在室内颇占空间的钢琴前，低头，轻轻抚摸上琴盖。

手机响了。

樱井接起来，发现是他高中同学相叶打来的。相叶现在在国内某所艺术大学里当音乐老师，听闻还在主办学生乐团，他给樱井打电话问他最近有没有时间来辅导一下乐团演出，时间紧迫，他需要在短时间内找个行家。

“怎么辅导？”

相叶说：“钢琴，可能需要你指导指导我们乐团的钢琴手，当然不是免费的啦，就是怕你工作忙没时间，我先打个电话问问。”

“什么曲子？”

“你肯定熟，《G弦之歌》，巴赫的。”

樱井握着听筒，右手在琴键上弹了一小节。

“对对对，就这首，不愧是翔君啊。”相叶说，“本来找你之前我托朋友联系了个大师，但是大师太贵了，非得管我收双倍费，像我这种为音乐献身的人当然不在意吃不吃土，我是怕大师拿钱不办事，学生们可都想优胜拿金赏呢，所以想了想，还是找我认识的比较好。”

相叶兀自说了一堆，回过神来发觉自己说太多，明明还没得到樱井授意，忙道歉说是不是会影响你工作？

“没。”樱井说，“我刚失业。”

“……”相叶沉寂，“哈？！”

樱井却不理会他这夸张语气：“你把乐谱和日程安排发我，明天我就去找你。”

相叶顿了顿，郑重其事说：“你放心，翔君，两个人吃土应该会比一个人吃土开心。”

樱井掐掉电话。

歪歪头，他觉着相叶话里的那句大师，画风挺熟。

白西装外套还是没能还回去。樱井对着那套衣服没好气说：阴魂不散。


	2. Chapter 2

EP03

隔日樱井就去了艺大。正值毕业前夕，通道间布满画板和雕刻模型，几个贝多芬头型似的美术生打着呵欠兴致寥寥，乌鸦咯吱咯吱，隔空飘来几声提琴音。

对他来说，置身这种悲春伤秋气氛是件久违的事，好在并未觉着陌生遥远。相叶以前是吹萨克斯的，后来身体缘故没能继续，志向转于做指挥，高中同窗里唯独就这两人做了音乐同行，樱井刚从巴黎回来那阵也多亏相叶伸手拂照，才免于落入无家可归的落魄窘地。

相叶在大学里人气也高，带领的学生乐团朝气蓬勃，樱井刚走到练习厅门口，遥遥见着他站在桌子最高处大声说着什么，这里伸臂指一指，那里招手挥一挥，结果桌子一歪，脚心没踩实差点从桌上摔下去。他惊魂未定，回过头，看见樱井解下围巾，对他比了个阳光树杈。

两人站在偏厅一侧，稀稀拉拉的提琴小号嗡鸣作响，相叶像累极了，他说：“你能来帮我真是太好了，你看我这个从来不发火的人都被逼得长痘，这群小祖宗可真不好伺候。”

樱井瞧他脸上可没半点不乐意，想来是进入严酷工作模式，还不住地捏肩膀。樱井从包里拿出乐谱，递给他：“帮你改了改，你看看。”

相叶眼睛秒亮，接过去哗哗翻了几页：“你的水平我当然相信，给我二十分钟我看看。”

“你少抬举我，现在我是在给你打工。”樱井左右看看，“你说的钢琴手在哪？”

相叶努努嘴，朝远处指：“在那边呢，烦恼好几天了，其实他技术很厉害，就是把自己逼得太紧了，正需要你这种前辈给他分享一下过来人的经验。”

樱井望过去，主人公正坐在那架黑色雅马哈立式钢琴后，垂着头，像在练指。相叶双手合十说了句拜托了，樱井点头。

这少年叫中岛健人，大四，能在毕业季抽时间练团挺不容易，比赛在十五天后，听闻之前手指受过伤复健了一阵，仍没能恢复到最佳状态。这家伙满眼写着急躁，却忘了欲速不达，反是越弹越瓶颈。

樱井站在他身后听了几分钟，中岛像意识到什么，侧过头，向面前这个陌生的青年半倾头行了礼，算是打过招呼。

中岛的钢琴属于那种中规中矩派，抑扬顿挫与和弦转换都是本教科书，精准度很好。只是他内心渴望恢复昔日技术的想法已经超过他演奏曲子本身，像举着平衡杆的钢丝选手需要游走在悬崖峭壁之上，一着不慎便粉身碎骨，然不知最大敌人方是自己本身。

樱井单手插兜，另只手过去按住他的手腕。中岛诧异地看了他一眼，樱井淡淡说：“先别弹了。”

中岛抿紧下唇，说：“不知道老师有什么可以指导我的？”

樱井低头看看时间，说：“指导谈不上，不过听闻你一大早就空着肚子来，现在是午饭时间，我请你吃饭。”

“我并不需要……”

樱井把他的书包丢给他，示意他快点起来。

跟相叶请了半天假，中岛一脸阴鸷地跟在樱井后面。樱井把车开出来，中岛站在原地踟蹰半天，皱眉说：“樱井老师，我真的没有时间了。”

樱井打开副驾驶门，无声替他做出选择。中岛咬牙，悻悻然坐进去。

“这车快卖了，你说不定是最后一个坐在副驾驶的人。”樱井笑道，“你们相叶老师也是每天骑自行车上班，音乐人还真都是穷鬼。”

中岛瞥他一眼，不做声。

“你一般喝什么酒？”

中岛“诶”了声，说：“都，都可以。”

樱井说附近有间家庭餐馆他常去，文字烧做得特别好吃，全程他只字未提演奏之事，似乎真只是想带中岛出来填个肚子。

那巷子极窄，樱井把车停在外面驻车场，和中岛一前一后穿梭进民宿巷弄间。距离店门近些，交响乐声便强了几分。樱井掀开那层画着钢琴图案的家庭餐馆布帘，元气地冲里面说了声你好。

中岛愣了愣，发现这家餐馆其实是间古典CD陈列铺，从左到右的CD架按照罗马字读音摆满碟片，大大小小琳琅满目，老板是个中年人，似乎耳朵不太好，却在见着樱井那一瞬惊上一惊，说你这家伙多少年没来过了。

樱井讪笑，说：“大概十多年了，你这里竟然还没倒闭。”

老板哼了声，说：“我们这卖的是风骨，是情操。”

樱井让中岛上二楼，老板问今天吃什么套餐，樱井想了一阵，说巴赫。老板噢了声，进后厨倒腾了。

中岛局促地坐着，樱井却跟自己人似的在下面接了杯啤酒上来。灯光很暗，留声机被换了张碟片，这种隐藏餐馆应该专门针对那些古典爱好发烧友，这里的库存甚至有市面绝版物，都是老板数年储存的珍品。

“高中的时候我来过这里，那时还不能喝酒，只能听那老板边喝威士忌边讲故事。那家伙年轻时候也是个指挥家，音乐涵养比我厉害多了，现在落叶归根，心里的音乐梦就藏在这间小阁楼里。”樱井脱掉外套，说，“不过我还是觉得他当厨师比较有天分。”

中岛笑了笑，他听了听留声机划过的曲子，说：“啊，克滕时代的《勃兰登堡协奏曲》。”

樱井翻着桌边杂志，头没抬，说：“也是黄金时代的巴赫。”他顿了顿，“相叶老师有说他为什么要选择《G弦之歌》吗？”

中岛摇头，说：“难道不是因为难度大？”

樱井扬了扬眉，说：“这是首即兴曲，巴赫的大提琴在被人做过手脚后，他仅用一根G弦即兴演奏，是一首绝处逢生的曲子。”

“绝处逢生？”

樱井挠挠眉，说：“你们相叶老师有没有讲过他曾在年少时错过了一场很重要的萨克斯比赛。”

中岛说：“他现在已经能把这件事当梗讲了，不过当时老师是因为生病，这也是没办法的事。”

樱井合上杂志，说：“选择和放弃都是一念之间，相叶老师说他很后悔自己失去了一次绝处逢生的机会。”

中岛抬起眼：“那么樱井老师呢？是不是也和相叶老师有着一样的想法？”

樱井静静喝着茶，不答。

噔噔噔，老板端着两个托盘上楼。菜色主打土豆拼盘和烤小牛肉，外配油炸糕点和糖渍柠檬皮，前菜是温热芦笋沙拉。

中岛瞠目，这么个逼仄小弄堂也能搞出诸如此类的古典菜谱。

老板说食材都是新鲜的，能和巴赫吃同款菜单算你们有福气。

三人围坐在一起吃午饭，因为并没什么客人来，三人吃得异常尽兴。中岛喝了点清酒情绪也上来了，一直缠着老板讲故事，配合克滕时代风光无限的巴赫小调，明明是冬天，却像尝了口夏日暖风，从头至脚漾着蜜。

途中樱井问老板这些年经营状况怎么样。

老板叹气：“其实五年前差点开不下去，情况很艰难，毕竟现在这个年代喜欢古典乐的年轻人越来越少了。后来也算是机缘，有个青年钢琴家找到这里，问可不可以在这里开一场他的小型试奏会。我也不知那家伙是怎么找到这里的，还时不时向我打听以前的事，这位钢琴家替店里打响名声，还招来什么电视取材，他甚至送了好些稀有碟片让我充实库存。是个奇怪的家伙，最近啊也不常来了，上次开的那瓶烧酒他才只喝了三分之一呢。”

樱井“哦”了声，哪知老板兴致上来，打开一旁的存酒库，叮叮咣咣找了半天，掏出一瓶麦制烧酒，上面有个手写的挂牌。老板把挂牌翻过来，问樱井：“嘿你说我现在把这个签名放在日拍上能赚多少？”

中岛拉长音调“诶——”了一声，伸手想过去抢来看看，哪知动作被樱井截住了。樱井面一愣，拇指迅速抚上那个用油性笔歪歪扭扭写着的“二宫和也”四字。

“二宫和也？”中岛若有所思，“我知道他，相叶老师本来要请他来帮忙指导，没成功，后来才晓得二宫先生不来是因为他已经事先成为了我们这场比赛的评审之一。听说二宫先生一向耳朵刁，能获得他的肯定挺难的。”

老板点点头，说：“NINO人挺好的，就是有时嘴巴坏一点。”他见樱井把那烧酒攥得死紧，名牌有些快被扯下的岌岌可危感，忙一把抢回来护着，“我刚随便说的，你可别打什么卖签名的主意——”

樱井沉下脸，忽开始翻起自己包中钱包。他对老板说：“你给我开一瓶一模一样的烧酒，也给我个名牌。”

老板张张嘴，说：“你这唱的哪一出？”

樱井瞪他，掏出一张福泽谕吉，说：“有钱不赚？”

两瓶烧酒最后紧挨着陈列在柜前，悬挂的手写名牌都是如出一辙般的龙飞凤舞签名。樱井抱肘审视了一眼，像终于满意了。他拿起外套，对中岛说：“别吃了，我们走。”

“去哪儿？”

樱井居高临下看他，气场浑然三百六十度大转变，他说：“回学校。”

中岛喝光杯里剩下的酒，攥起外套去追前方的樱井。老板在他们身后招招手，笑得匪夷所思，嘟囔一句：“哦哟，青春真好。”

回到学校已经入夜。练习厅门锁了，中岛是去捡的备用钥匙。室内散落了一地乐谱，樱井将那些纸张一一拾起，三步并两步走到钢琴前，对着中岛勾勾手。

他把乐谱重新放了上去。

“什么都别想，脑子如果实在太空，你就想想今天吃过的芦笋沙拉。”

中岛怯怯走过去，隐隐打了个酒嗝，他说：“有用吗？”

樱井轻笑一声，说：“从序章开始。”

中岛深呼一口气，双手拂上琴键。

好在今日的这小半天没白费，比起早上中岛的机械般教科书演奏，现在的他总算开始松动出一分自己的理解。尽管理解中尚有瑕疵，但那些小问题可以纠正，最重要的是他是否领会了樱井用意。

相叶老师年少错过的那场萨克斯比赛，餐馆老板究其一生未能实现的指挥家梦想，或许还有些他对樱井的几分猜测与试探。汇于指，融于音。宫廷舞会上坐怀不乱的杰出演奏家作出了一首思想的流动之歌。门德尔松版的钢琴音细致地扩大了提琴调，贵族盛宴变成硝烟战场，变成诞生在绝境之后的新生命。

中岛弹得满头大汗，收尾的时候甚至喊出了声。

他微微喘气，抬头看见樱井靠墙站在黑暗里，像是笑了，明明没点灯中岛应该看不见，但他就是觉得那人在笑。

“樱井老师要不要也来试一试？”中岛站起来，迟疑道，“我、我很想听您弹琴！”

樱井慢慢走过去，拍拍他肩膀，然后捡起地上的包，说：“我都陪你加班一天了，你想想明天应该对相叶老师怎么解释，可别说我带你出去乱喝酒啊。”

中岛一愣。

“那么，加油哟，健人君。”

樱井揉揉他脑袋。背起包说了个再见。

中岛盯着樱井远去的背影，忽又卸力般瘫坐回去，他定了定神，低头，抬手。准备再练个通宵。

今天是樱井母亲入院定期检查之日，樱井在车内给小舞发LINE问情况，每月如此。小舞说她就跟家族间谍似的，周旋在樱井和他父亲之间分裂极了。即便她经常随口想做些调解工作，孰料两边态度硬得像石头，明明两父子实则都是颗豆腐心。

樱井母亲喜欢古典乐，胎教时期就是听的钢琴。开始让樱井报班学琴掺杂她了几分私心，樱井因此闹过几次情绪，后来换了野原老师，调教得樱井逐步学乖了。野原也对樱井母亲说过，樱井的确是个天才。无论是对音符的领会能力，还是节奏掌控与情感宣泄，都不是一个普通的十六岁少年能应付完满的。最为疯魔的时期樱井可以不吃不喝不睡弹上一整天不腻味，仿佛攻克的每一个乐章都是一道游戏关卡，唯有不断战斗才是乐趣之最。

十六岁是他的顶峰期。

那场少年钢琴大赛打响了他的最高谱章，隔日甚至上了新闻，被冠以死之舞少年之称，并获得从一方小天地驰骋至宇宙的机会。世界很大，他的人生方才拉开序幕。

每一场演出樱井母亲都会去看，做着头号聆听者，希望以最好姿态成为樱井身后的坚实后盾。应该说这种力量对樱井的成长来说很重要，他身边聚集了很多能推动他正面向上的人，无论是他的母亲还是野原老师。

可樱井父亲对樱井的钢琴学习不予置评，骨子里应是不支持，觉着这碗饭不够牢靠，没有谁能做一辈子的天才。

樱井很少和父亲交心，他去巴黎那天父亲也因工作缘故没能相送。他背上行囊离开故土，飞机离地，万丈高空上的他看着眼底的这片山河一点点剥离他的视线。

山外有山的世界很不一样。不管是国内多么美享誉盛名的音乐人，在这里总会遇见厉害成百上千倍的高手。

亚洲人不算特别多，语言交流也是座峭壁大山。他们住的宿舍里都是钢琴专业的，有的甚至在维也纳参加过汇演。压力不可能小，每周都有考试，每月都有发表会，樱井的时间几乎是从早上醒来那一瞬就开始高速运转。他甚至没有特别好的朋友，每个人都在忙碌奔波，焦头烂额或者跌跌撞撞，唯有摸上琴键那一刻，才像握住了时间动脉，找到了生活夹层里的自己。

这样状态下的樱井，演奏状态忽上忽下，不稳定。大抵就像多年后他指导中岛一样，那时却并没有一个能带领他慢下来的人。同期有个法国学生似乎和他不对付，明里暗里讥讽他弹的钢琴是歪门邪道，亚洲人怎么能领悟西方音乐的美，他们心里甚至没有一方纯正的信仰土壤。

有时会觉这个圈子友好度很低，能做好音乐的人似乎只能和形单影只相配。樱井被那同期抢走了两场试演会的钢琴名额，只因他被诬陷撞倒了导师房间里的耶稣画框。

那是段很糟糕的时期，樱井终究开始觉察。察觉自己在巴黎期间的毫无进步，察觉前路漫漫，太阳归西后是无尽的黑。而他能走到哪里，又能停在何方。

这个问题樱井父亲似乎比他看得通透，在他和家里断却半年联系后，樱井父亲破天荒打一通越洋电话，让樱井想方设法赶回去，说樱井母亲住院了，且情况不妙。那时樱井处在毕业前夕，可这通电话还是把他从巴黎召唤了回去。他直接去的医院，风尘仆仆，样子有些落魄。

小舞正准备带小修回去休息，在看到樱井那一刻两人眼睛红得更厉害。

父亲坐在急诊室门口，轻飘飘看了远处一眼。

樱井放下行李箱，走过去和他父亲并排坐着。

惨白的灯光下两父子静默了许久。樱井父亲双手交握，干哑着开口，说：“不如回来，好好找个工作。”

樱井低头不语。他们就这么沉默了一整个手术时间。

樱井母亲手术成功，度过了危险期。樱井只请了三天假，第四天他必须回去，否则毕业问题堪忧，他这数年努力将会成为泡影徒劳。樱井父亲的意思是，毕不毕业不重要，重要的是樱井必须理清现实，并重新计划好将来的路。樱井父亲开始步入政界，樱井若有这个方向意思，一切可从长计议。小舞小修年纪还小，家里需要出现另一个担当者。然要实现这一切，樱井就必须放弃钢琴深造，而这个伴他所有青春时期的黑白键盘，将只会成为他往后的一项生活消遣。

他在音乐学院的导师也给他发来跨国邮件，说知名乐团要来挖人，樱井的毕业成绩将成为他们的重点参考，让樱井一定要把握这次机会。

樱井放下手机，隔着玻璃窗看着沉睡的母亲。他像站在天秤中央，如履薄冰下的每一个选择，都会将另一头高高翘起的托盘丢向远方。

樱井母亲是在他回法国前一天醒的。神智还不是特别清楚，樱井握着她的手，一点点摩挲指缝纹路。他的手指上有练琴留下的茧皮，樱井母亲手上也写满风霜岁月。

两双手合握在一起，樱井母亲眉心跳了跳。

她像是感知到了什么。

“……”她艰涩地蠕动嘴唇，说，“好好弹。”

用尽全力似的，她用拇指在樱井的掌心里划了划，给他一个安定的回应。

樱井低头，肩膀一抖，大颗大颗的泪砸在他母亲手上，他小声呜咽出口，说着对不起。

樱井推门而出，正好和捧着水筒的父亲面面相觑，他父亲蹙起眉，向前一步，脸上显出于心不忍。可那拥抱未落定，樱井吸了吸鼻子，说：“我……要回巴黎了。”

樱井父亲脸一僵，抬起的手缓缓落下。

樱井冲他深深鞠躬，蹭过父亲肩膀时，听到对方的最后一句话。

“那么，这个家你也不用再回来了。”

樱井背对着他而站，片刻，他父亲率先打开病房门，将他和一室静默锁在门外。

这幕成为一场万花筒效应，隔三差五上演在樱井的睡梦里。后来不止睡梦，只要是自己摸上琴键那一刻，心悸慌乱连同母亲的睡影于他脑中不断盘桓，且挥之不去。

弹琴最忌心乱，他的《死之舞》变得狂躁不已，以往那些自由安定不知去了哪里。

端坐在舞台上的樱井额间溢满汗水，双手还在发颤。他回头，透过那层刺眼的舞台橙灯，看见台下的评审员遗憾地摇了摇头。

导师叹了口气，说：“或许你可以再多准备一下，我替你再多争取一次机会，SHO。你是个很优秀的钢琴者，我希望你能少一些压力，多一些信心。”

樱井低着头，双手握拳。他闭了闭眼，说：“我需要给自己一个自肃期，短时间内，我想我弹不出能够令自己满意的曲子了，非常……抱歉。”

巴黎的高消费几乎花光了他所有积蓄，毕业后，樱井回了东京。没能回家，托相叶介绍，他在外面租了间小到只能摆张床的房间。他学会了抽烟。

为了生计也打过零工，后来替三流乐队编曲，他还是离不了音乐。没了钢琴束缚，他甚至自我轻松了一阵，人若一旦开始放任自己，就很难再聚焦出昔日紧张状态。这场自肃遥遥无期，直到他的曲子开始被人认可，收入渐丰，步入社会洪流的他，寻找初心更像大海捞针，愈发困难。

其实不是困难，只是缺了一个契机。他坐在车里，盯着数日后的乐团比赛海报，心脏像阔别已久似的鲜活跳动起来。

他不知道这场契机的开始与那个生日沙龙里弹奏克罗地亚狂想曲的二宫和也有没有关系。

不论有没有关，他辞职那一刻便明白眼前骑虎难下，他已别无他选。

乐团练习步上正轨。中岛现在完全把樱井当偶像，每天樱井一去他总会洪亮着声音第一个打招呼。和这群青春活力的大学生打交道，樱井很快被拥成“老鲜肉”，甚至还收到了乐团里的小号手给他写的情书。

每天都过得充实又开心。相叶说樱井最近气色看起来好多了，哪儿像刚来乐团那天，像被追杀了三个月似的，以前那个领队到底是怎么压榨樱井这个精英的，可真缺德。

因为这场音乐比赛写着服装自由，相叶老师一大早就把演出服改成了圣诞装。最后一套分发到了樱井手里，樱井说怎么他也有，相叶嘿嘿说圣诞老人太多，还缺个麋鹿，只能留给你了。

樱井手一抖，把那个麋鹿头套大喇喇展现出来。二十分钟后，几个男学生非扯着他去换装，在布帘后面闹腾极了。

樱井扶正自己的头套，对着镜子说：“我这样肯定会被警卫赶出来的。”

众人浩浩荡荡坐着校车去会场。大家情绪很high，相叶扬着嗓子张罗会场比赛时的注意事项。樱井把头套抱着胸前，看着这群孩子无可奈何地笑。

中岛有点紧张，他转头问樱井：“我的钢琴真的没问题吗？”

樱井撞撞他胳膊，说：“芦笋沙拉。”

中岛就笑了。

樱井跟随众人进的工作人员通道，因为他不是比赛者，直接被带去了关系者席位。可在一群妈妈级观众里就他一个栗色麋鹿头套尤为显眼，惹得个三岁羊角辫萝莉哈哈大笑。樱井破罐破摔，冲那萝莉行了个绅士礼。

关系者席位视野尚佳，可以看见整个舞台。评委席在最前方，礼仪小姐正在一个个安放着名牌。

不少观众也是冲着评委席来的，都是国内知名的音乐家，运气好还能看见大神露一手暖场。

稀稀拉拉的观众入场，伴着舒缓的交响曲，偏门也开了条缝，观众席掌声霎时响了一片。

二宫的观众认知度不错，他朝大家挥挥手。额间发不见了，特意捋了上去，单单露着额头。他安静坐入席，下意识四面环视了一周，樱井看他喝水都是左手，才猜测他或许是个左撇子。

樱井开始想这家伙应该会很擅长斯克里亚宾左手夜曲。

相叶他们乐团的表演曲目是倒数第二个，室内音效很好，有种专业的视听盛宴感。不过既是竞技，水平参差不齐也正常。每首曲子演奏完二宫都敬业地拍掌，然后在成绩表上龙飞凤舞地写着什么，樱井瞥了瞥，并不明白他在写什么大阵仗的评论。

殊不知二宫只是在白纸上画哆啦a梦。

能让他这个火柴人选手产生画画的心思，面前的演奏并没有引起他的兴致。

二宫在《G弦之歌》的前奏出现时适时停了笔。因为中岛开头的音节连贯性非常出彩，和之前过耳的音阶卓然不同，二宫在黑暗中蓦抬起头。

在场弹奏小提琴改编曲的参赛队比较少，而艺大选的又是高难度门德尔松改编版，胆子挺大。

相叶戴着圣诞帽，手里的指挥棒像被玩成了哈利波特小魔杖，他一抬，小号鼓动，左手一绕，钢琴缓下。樱井身边的羊角辫萝莉已经傻了眼，双手捧心目不转睛。骤雨般的钢琴灵动闪烁，每个节奏点算不上特别完美，但有股清奇的活力。这种活力被演奏者赋予，被其他乐器衬托，樱井唇边绽了个笑，中岛总算找到了自我。

雷鸣掌声让指挥者相叶揉起眼睛，众人纷纷摘下圣诞帽抛向席间。

中岛和相叶狠狠抱了一下，两人又像找不到方向似的冲台下胡乱鞠躬。

樱井也站起来，和身侧的观众一起鼓掌。他看见中岛还抛了个飞吻给他，樱井把手掌扬高，示意他弹得非常好。

手掌拍得发麻，樱井坐回座位，整个人松口气感受到工作完满落幕，却又瞬间引出心里更为巨大的空落。

他很久没有进过比赛现场，不论是以参赛者还是旁观者身份。他总觉着人生过半，能再重新开始的机会少之又少，他对钢琴喜欢又抗拒，那里承载他梦的开始，却也终结了他青春所有。眼前这些大学生还惶惶然不知明日之事，可明日总会到来，选择总会落在每一个人头上。樱井应该知道，自己在辞职告别之前那段工作的同时，就已经在这场选择里处于被动姿态。他必须，且不得不面对明日的自己。

明日的自己应该是个什么样？

这个问题他很多年前问过野原老师。野原并未多言，只替他选了首《死之舞》，说让樱井自己试着弹弹这首曲子，也许答案就在里面。

等樱井回过神，比赛已然结束。他走下关系者席，人流纷纷出场，耳边充斥着众人对中岛所弹曲目的评价，说他们能拿到金赏，也算实至名归。

舞台前方没什么人，只有几个工作人员在清理现场。樱井抱着麋鹿头套慢慢走过去，舞台上的那架钢琴还原封不动地放着，刚才那个羊角辫萝莉想去试着踮脚触碰琴键。

樱井一步步上台，脚底踩着几根彩带。工作人员让小萝莉乖一点，他们要把琴收走了。

小萝莉哇哇大哭，说不嘛不嘛我还要听。

工作人员没辙，左看看右问问说她妈妈去了哪里？

樱井踩着灯光停了步，把麋鹿头套塞进了小萝莉手里。小萝莉眼睛挂着两行清泪，问樱井：你能弹首曲子吗？

樱井看了眼周围工作人员，其中之一耸耸肩，说：五分钟可以。

小萝莉yeah了一声，推着樱井过去坐下。

工作人员以为樱井只是个业余，估计弹弹小星星也就过了。前方的灯光师把灯光调熄了，周围顿时笼罩在一片黑暗里。

樱井握拳的手徐徐张开，他屏起气，小心地触摸上那层冰凉的琴键。

二宫被主办方留下来开会。

会议室在后台，他捏着眉心嫌困，几个音乐家还在高谈阔论今日所听曲目，二宫挠挠耳，百无聊赖地等时间。

俄顷一阵钢琴声传来，因为过于飘忽，并没对室内其他人产生影响。二宫却倏尔睁眼醒神了般，他凝神仔细听了一下，下一秒，心跳竟无端端失频。

他推着桌子腾地站起，动静吓着了周围其他人，有人小声叫了句二宫老师？

二宫没应，抓着外套转身推开门。

会议室离刚才的演奏厅不远，二宫快步穿梭在走廊，接连和无数工作人员擦肩而过。过耳的钢琴声愈发清亮，这旋律他当然很熟，熟到他可以闭眼默出每一个音符，自己却从没试图弹过。

因为这首曲子在他心里老早就藏了个冠军人选，即便这些年弹奏《死之舞》的人如过江之鲫，他却再找不到第二个唯一。

他推开演奏厅偏门，里面很暗，一排排空荡荡的座位像层浅浪，二宫一手扶着座位一路向前，像试图用己力推开这些浅浪屏障，这样才能离目标近些。

目标正坐在舞台上，明明比赛已经结束了。昏沉的光线正好烘托出《死之舞》氛围，二宫在某一排座位处停下了步。

《死之舞》是一首死神之歌。

死神想把世间男男女女送往火山接受烈焰极刑，只有被天使拯救的人才能获得通往天国的机会。沉闷的大调硬邦邦砸下，像死神挥起的砍刀，每一步以鲜血淋漓告终，那些男女却浑然不知死亡将至，迎接他们的再不是温柔太阳，而是一个混沌无光的末日世界。

十六岁的樱井弹奏了一幅末日画卷。眼前的樱井不再年轻，他所弹奏的末日也不再空灵可怖，像一团将灭未灭的火种，等待风吹时刻，便能重回烈焰滔天。

而这团火种也是二宫一直所期待，所追寻，所在意的东西。

他曾以为自己那些年的空待只是场自欺欺人行为，他所付出的心绪和情感都被吸入一个无底黑洞，这世间到底是无人会懂。

还好，那攒火苗还没有熄灭。

它正燃在舞台上，正离自己十步之遥。

真好，现在他能看见，只有他能看见。

二宫低头掐了掐眼角，幸亏不是梦。

樱井弹完之后是一阵很长的死寂。

恐怕周围的工作人员已经看呆了，那个泪眼汪汪的羊角辫萝莉也魔怔似的盯着樱井的手指。

樱井却大口喘着气，背后布满细汗，像刚刚穿越了漫长一千个世纪。

啪啪啪。啪啪啪。

稀落的掌声从舞台下方一角传来。

灯光师按下一个探照效果，那束灯光直直追随过去。

二宫正靠坐在第一排座椅边，留了个侧影，手掌相合，来回鼓掌。

他的双眼一直看着樱井，仿佛他们认识许久，仿佛他刚陪同樱井走了一千个世纪那么长远。

樱井心底竟柔软地塌陷一寸。

他回望过去，好似看见了那个十五岁的二宫正站在同样的位置，向舞台上那个死之舞少年热烈地鼓起掌。

面前二宫的眼睛很亮。

樱井缓缓站起，踱步走到舞台边上。

两人一上一下站着，脚底停滞了两束光圈。像场唯美的歌剧。

打破沉默的是二宫忽然扬起的手。

手掌逐渐摊开向上。

半晌，他竟笑了。

“很高兴认识你，翔桑。”

他真挚地说。

EP04

钢琴最终被移走，能听到刚刚那场秘密演奏的工作人员如获瑰宝，纷纷和樱井握起手。羊角辫萝莉开心地冲樱井挥手再见，还装小大人模样似的信誓旦旦说以后你开演奏会我一定会去！

樱井笑笑，小幅度回她一个OK手势。

樱井的麋鹿头套放在了第一排座椅，二宫翘着腿，左手在揪扯那麋鹿的角。樱井的情绪经历过大起大伏波动，现在大脑竟有些缺氧似的晕沉感。

现场已经没什么人，樱井理了理衣角，在二宫身边隔了个空位坐下。他们中间是那个奇怪的麋鹿头套。

“中岛君的《G弦之歌》，是你指导的吧。”二宫看向前方，视线落在空荡荡的黑暗舞台上，“比我初次见他的时候进步多了。”

樱井不可置否笑了笑，说：“那是他底子好。”

“……听说你丢了工作？”二宫这家伙又开始冷不防抛炸弹，“怎么还沦落到给大学生当陪练了？”

樱井笑一滞。刚刚才构建的好感度都能被这人的丢刀性格给崩塌掉，可事实归事实，他只能不冷不热“嗯”了声。

二宫却又笑了，右手指关节抵着唇，斜瞥过来的目光有那么些意味深长，他说：“该不是被我那天那些话给激到了？”

樱井愣了愣，这人一定会读心术，够狡猾。他淡淡说：“二宫君，你就那么喜欢看我笑话？你说的对，现在的我的确称不上你的对手，我也并不会去绞尽脑汁想该怎么超越你，你大可不必对我抱有多余的担心。”

说完他便站起，想抱上麋鹿头套转身走人。孰料二宫的手仍按在那头套角上，他可没打算放樱井走。

樱井瞪他：“你想怎么样？”

“翔桑。”二宫没做出什么生气的样子，好像刚才樱井的反应在他意料之中，他按着那头套慢慢起身，他比樱井稍矮，需要微微昂首，再凑近些。近到让樱井发现他下巴上有颗小痣，那张标志性猫唇勾起弧，他说，“你要不要考虑加入我的团队？”

樱井一惊，皱眉：“你的团队？”

“嗯。”二宫平静地看他，“名声虽然没有你前任团队大，但做的曲子至少会讲一个良心。”

樱井开始迟疑。如果换了别人，在换工作之际有这样的邀约应该是件走大运的事，可不知为何，换做二宫来邀他，他竟觉着那人目的不浅，明明像他这样的落魄钢琴家一抓一把，何苦非把目线挂在他身上，他不太明白。

“你的团队集结的都是业界优秀的音乐人，我到现在并没什么实绩，恐怕是你高看了我。”

二宫听到这话却觉好笑，他说：“可你是所有人中唯一打败过我的人。”

樱井见他一脸认真不像开玩笑，二宫却耐心不佳，挽起袖子一副势在必得，他捶了樱井肩膀一拳：“你怕什么？又不是不发你工资。”又伸手一拳，“你怕什么？”

樱井想了想。要真和他工作肯定会是个暴力上司。

于是在那家伙第三回棉花拳落下时用掌心稳稳接住，樱井抿抿唇，说：“这样的我就可以了吗？”

二宫手里的拳头不安分动了动，五指缓缓张开，他捉住了樱井的手。他说：“刚刚那首曲子是一场面试，很显然，你合格了。”

现在两人这姿势有点歃血为盟的架势，比起刚才的言语交锋，好像手心相传更为直观。二宫的手心很凉，明明现场开了暖气。他的气焰在握住樱井手掌后灭了三分，大概是在担心都这样了樱井仍旧拒绝的话他还能想出什么招。

须臾，二宫脸色黯了黯，他松了手指，有些失望。可左手刚离开樱井掌心半秒，下一瞬被那人围追堵截，竟演变成再次相握。

这回樱井在握力的同时还和二宫击了个掌，他笑了，眼睛眯成线，他沉声道：“好，我可以答应你。”

二宫被樱井这笑给懵了三秒，无疑眼前自己已经掩盖不住眼底涌出的欣喜，喜悦微光左右跳动，像无数飘渺的星辰。

他们相觑良久。

之后二宫轻快地松了手，他舒口气：“我的天我求婚都没这么紧张过。”

“说的你好像求过婚一样。”

二宫俯身，替樱井抱起座位上的头套，说：“我们走。”

“去哪儿？”

二宫扬眉，说：“去拿我的外套。”

两人走出去都被冷坏了，结果谁都没开车来，只能去挤电车。

樱井本来还要参加相叶他们乐团的庆功会，眼前他直接忽略了口袋里快爆炸的电话。

二宫听闻动静，下一秒笑着伸手，让樱井把电话给他。

“喂，嗯。是我，你问我是谁？那个什么，我是二宫和也。前因后果不多说了，今晚樱井桑不过去了，我找他有事。什么欺诈电话，之前你找我帮忙可不是这个态度……是啦是啦我知道中岛君很棒，好的，别打来了就这样！”

像连珠炮说rap一气呵成，樱井被他逗乐，说任谁接到这电话都会觉着是欺诈吧。

二宫却瞟他一眼，问：“你拿了我外套为什么不找机会还给我？”

樱井说：“我怎么知道上哪儿找你？”

二宫“啧”了声，逮着樱井手机在屏幕里输了一串数字，又拿出自己的，回拨一次。两人在月台上等电车，手里的麋鹿头套让这两个男人在寒天中显得有些滑稽。

二宫把手机丢还给樱井，说：“喏，以后我是你上司，找我记得说敬语。”

“我现在不也正说着吗？”

“可是很明显你脸上写着‘这家伙比我小凭什么要听他的’。”

电车呼啸而过，樱井推着他进车厢，两人被人流挤到甬道角落。没位置站，姿势还被挤成了屁股挨屁股，结果这两人都想着转身，下一秒，就变成了正面贴正面。

樱井：“……”

二宫：“……”

两人沉默着尴尬了一路，好在只有三站，忍耐时间不用太久。

二宫打量了下樱井公寓周围，冷清得只有寥寥几根电线杆和两家便利店，樱井说这样弄出音乐声来才不容易被投诉。

经过便利店樱井问二宫肚子饿不饿。二宫点头，两人进店后却都优先往啤酒区跑。看樱井买东西的路线就知道他时常吃冷冻食品，毕竟工作都是个熬夜活。最终买了点冷冻炒饭和下酒菜，袋子都由樱井来拎，二宫缩着脖子走在前面，还问他你这里这么荒凉女朋友也不好过来吧。

樱井在他身后高深莫测地笑，他说：“上司还得包括打听部下隐私？”

二宫瞪了瞪他，说：“都这个节骨眼了，你不能反悔。”

“是是是，就算是贼船我也得闷头上，要不然你非在这里揍我一顿。”

樱井公寓典型的单身青年施设，没有异性气息，也没想象中乱，至少古来那些不修边幅的作曲家房间该是什么样二宫心里有数。

房间内有钢琴，电脑蓝屏里还显示着没编完的谱子。樱井让二宫随便坐，二宫抱着麋鹿头套盘腿坐在沙发上，他解开领带丢一旁，从后脑勺望过去和今晚那些演奏的大学生没什么两样。头发造型乱了，被他刨了刨，刘海又顺了下来。他不动声色看着玻璃橱柜里陈列的奖杯，和一堆古典碟片放在了一起。

樱井开了两瓶酒，换了身居家服，自己跪坐在地靠着沙发递给二宫一罐。微波炉还在嗡嗡响，二宫的眼睛又移回那架钢琴上。

是KAWAI GAKKI牌的BOSTON系列，琴身全黑，乍看有种肃穆感，这是好听的说法，业内人会认为这种回音绵长款更能彰显几分禁欲。樱井平日肯定坐在这里弹琴或者编曲，估计也穿着现下这套清爽的运动室内服。二宫脑内了几秒忽笑出声，樱井回头，不明白他在笑什么。

“你如果想弹，随意。”樱井用下巴示意，“比如《帕格尼尼狂想曲》什么的。”

二宫抿了口啤酒，说：“当时你母亲拍过我，所以你这是回去寻找证据去了？”见樱井没否认，二宫又迅速喝了大半罐，“不弹了，现在我可没信心弹出和《死之舞》媲美的东西，再说，这种惊喜，还是留给你跟我工作的时候。”

二宫捏扁啤酒罐，说：“之后我会把工作协议发你邮箱，你填一下，准备好了随时可以来。”他起身伸了个懒腰，连连喊困，“我走了。”

“这就走？”

“嗯？”二宫蹦到玄关穿鞋，“本来就是来挖你墙角的，目的达成，回家睡觉。”

“那我买的炒饭怎么办？”

二宫撇嘴，说：“把我那份一起吃掉，反正我也没付钱。”

这家伙。

樱井送他到门口，声控灯亮起，二宫将领带揣兜里，衬衫领口也被他解开两颗，橙灯幻影下他哼起曲子，像个醉酒的精灵。

樱井一时愣了半天，面前大门自动徐徐关上，如同拉上一场歌剧的最终帷幕。

合上前一瞬间，门沿再次被人按住，二宫的笑脸从门后钻出来。

他挠挠耳侧，笑得不太真切：“你忘了。”

“忘什么了？”

二宫伸手撞他一肘，说：“我来干什么的！”他狠狠道，“外套！”

樱井也捶下墙，噢对噢对，转身进屋去给他拿外套。大功告成，二宫把那外套拎在肩膀，靠在门沿，缓下笑意一动不动，他这种情绪变化真够难招架。

樱井问：“又怎么了？”

“翔桑。”二宫盯着他，声音放得很细，他说，“我很高兴。”

樱井一怔。

“能再次看到这样的你，我很高兴。”二宫朝后退一步，向他行了个礼，最后还不明缘由比个WINK玩起模仿秀，“よろしくtooth！”

樱井哈哈笑了：“这段子才不是这么用的。”

好不容易送走这尊大佛，樱井合上门，腮帮隐隐发疼。应该说他很久没这么笑过，明明他和二宫今晚只相处了不过两小时。以前的朋友就算发展成酒友饭友也会经过一个长期的认识过程，更别提发生什么和异性一见如故的浪漫台本。

二宫是个特例。

樱井从他的钢琴开始认识这个人，又从他对这个人的理解再次出发，重新看待二宫的钢琴。

音乐能产生通性，共鸣，乃至惺惺相惜。

反之，二宫听懂了《死之舞》，透过音符像见证了樱井这些年的所有际遇，无论是站在辉煌领奖台上的十六岁少年，还是那段失意彷徨的巴黎院校生活，或许还有心底更深的部分，触及灵魂，触及爱与恨。

以往樱井觉着自己运气一直不好，上天也喜欢捉弄他。而眼前他忽然没了那些负面想法，茫茫浮世能遇见这么一个懂他的人，想来命运对他还是公平的。

一周后，樱井去了二宫那个工作室报道。

地址挺难找，他来回走了两圈才在那栋写满会社名称的标牌上找到了那个小小的“NK MUSIC”一词。楼层在地下一层，外表看着没什么特别，实则内有乾坤，里面异常敞亮。樱井刚敲了敲门，声控门铃自动奏出轻音乐，甚至还配了一段二宫的自录打招呼。

三十秒后工作室门开了，出现一个八字眉，那八字眉耳朵上挂着大型耳麦，浑身还在肆意随节奏晃动，在晃动之余上下瞟了樱井一眼。要不是樱井确信地址没错，还以为二宫故意诓他把他往夜店骗了。

和樱井想象的不同，二宫的音乐团队成员都非常年轻。刚刚带领他进门的八字眉叫大野智，比起制作曲子，他更擅长和声。

里面没有之前樱井工作时的刻板印象，这里的氛围轻松又自由，每一个区域都驻扎着形形色色的人。前后大概二十来个，包括什么金毛鼓手，哪里的小提琴演奏家，甚至还有巴西打击乐手。总体分了乐队、编曲团队和声乐指导，二宫是音乐总监，樱井被编入的也是他旗下的编曲主打团队。

内室还有间特定的游戏区，专门供团队休息消遣。大野解释说，你得小心点，如果你只是动了二宫老师的谱子，他可能不会怎么样，可你要是乱动了他的游戏，他大概会跟你拼命。

属于樱井的区域被事先收拾了出来，穿过刚才那片闹市，是个挺安静的隔间。设备应有尽有，不过钢琴只在二宫的办公区域里有，那里隔音，想去还得打申请。从樱井这个座位正好可以看见二宫的办公室，相连的窗户上挂了只杀老师玩偶。里面似乎别有洞天，眼前那里上了锁，因为二宫今早不在，听闻去了别的录音棚。

大野打着呵欠给他说明完毕，指了指贴在电脑上的便利贴：“你今天要做的工作NINO都替你写上了。”

说完大野做了个自求多福的表情，合上隔间门出去了。

樱井走过去，扯下电脑上的便利贴，上面的字迹的确来自二宫的几笔草书。

电脑里存了两首demo，你看一下，定义一下结构和风格，在保留原曲精髓的情况下加入你自己的理解。编好以后打我电话。我24小时开机。

By KAZ

樱井盯着那个“KAZ”看了几眼，竟暗觉这个落款有点可爱。然而等他点点鼠标听完demo后，刚才觉得二宫可爱的想法统统烟消云散了。

电脑里每首demo大概有四到五分钟，一般一首曲子经过精工细作，完成小样也得花一到两天，樱井初来乍到团队人都没认全，更别提什么其他会社应有的欢迎仪式，原来刚才大野那副自求多福的表情竟不是他所幻觉，二宫这是想探探他的极限。

其实这个工作对樱井来说不难，以前更超额的任务也不是没有做过。

樱井坐下，活动了下手掌，开工。

他这厢开启工作状态，岂知隔间门外的百叶窗处早已聚集数人，几双眼睛齐刷刷地望着隔间内动静。

“他就是NINO挖过来的新人？”

“什么新人？我刚看了他的简历，巴黎音乐学院毕业，估计是NINO的学长。”

“我的天真人比照片好看一百倍啊。”

“你这么说NINO会不高兴的。”

“各有各的好看，如果NINO少扣点我工资，我想我会更喜欢他。”

大野重重清了清嗓子，众人作鸟兽散。大野抱肘，也伸手拉开百叶窗一角，观察一阵。

他见樱井没对工作产生任何怨言，也没事先寻求他人帮助，一人挑大梁，看来是个狠角色，和想象中的不一样。

大野是二宫这个团队刚成立的时候就以声乐指导的身份加入，现在正发行的那张松本的新专，和声都是他做的。早年大野也立志做歌手，一直在酒吧不温不火地驻唱，二宫像淘金似的把他适时挖了过来。

这里或多或少聚集了类似的人，他想或许樱井也一样，以往有过怎样的成绩与磕绊都不甚重要，因为一切将在这里重新开始。

樱井这一扎头埋进工作，自然忘了时间。途中只啃过两个饭团灌下两杯咖啡，耳边没人吵他，这样的环境让他觉得莫名心安。以前无论做什么领队都会给他定个框架，让他局限在框架里创作，没有任何的自由度。但二宫这里别的不多，自由度是绝对够的。

等他回过神，天都亮了。电脑里最后一首小样画上了休止。樱井长缓一口气，拿出手机拨了二宫的电话。

响了四声才被接起。那头嗡嗡作响，二宫似乎在咳嗽，他低气压地“喂”了一声。

“那个，早上好。”樱井揉着太阳穴，“你写的那些，我做好了。”

那头沉默了一会儿，然后是窸窸窣窣穿外套的声音，二宫说：“你看看现在几点了？”

樱井奇怪，说：“快七点了吧。”

“我有说一天之内让你做完吗？”二宫在那头没好气说，“你要是每天这样工作我估计很快就会被告上法庭了吧。”

樱井乐了，他说：“可是你没有写截止时间，按照我以前的理解那应该是越快越好。”

二宫叹了口气，刚才的起床气似乎下去了，他说：“行吧，那你来找我，带上你做好的小样。”

“你在哪？家？”

“不。”二宫说，“你以为就你通宵工作啊，我在港区这边的一个录音棚，要帮朋友搞他的演唱会编曲，发给你那两个也是其中的环节之一，你做好了就直接带过来，我把地址发你。”

樱井“哦”了声：“要给你带早饭吗？”

“我从不吃早饭。”二宫即回。

最终樱井还是带了早饭和咖啡。

那个录音棚地址似乎是为专人所设，没门卡进不去。二宫裹着外套下来给樱井开门，他脑袋上罩了个毛绒帽子，明显不是他自己的，那是个女款。

二宫嫌冷，见樱井带了热咖啡，还是接过去捂着。嘴里说咖啡和车费樱井只能选一个报销。

樱井问这里是谁的录音棚？

二宫说：“J的。”

“松本君？”

“你认识？”

樱井笑道：“海报贴得大街小巷，没人会不认识吧。”

早上的录音棚挺热闹，听说送来一架新钢琴，是为松本的演唱会而准备。他有一首抒情歌是全程钢琴慢奏，他需要一个可以在con上替他伴奏的人。人选本来定的二宫，但二宫作为他con上音乐总监分身乏术，后来松本又自己物色了几个年轻的女钢琴手，一大早被叫过来试音。

打开门樱井看见个挺眼熟的人，发现是当日野原老师生日会上二宫雇来的女伴。人家哪里是什么蛋糕塔吃货，分明也是个有模有样的钢琴家。那姑娘叫JUDY，仔细看是个混血，二宫脑袋上的帽子也是她的，她正指挥众人排队试钢琴，听到门口动静还活泼地向二宫挥手叫他NINO酱。

“有早饭吃？”JUDY眼一亮。

二宫拍她的手，说：“没你份，那是给我买的。”

樱井在他身后浅笑了声。

“Wow，有帅哥。”JUDY瞅了眼樱井，“也是来试音的？”

二宫用手比了个钱的姿势，说：“我的人，很贵的。”

松本从里屋走出来，他戴着黑框眼镜穿得像个衣服架子，专属的明星气场。

来试音的有七八个，两架钢琴，一个是旧款，一个是今天刚送来的演唱会用的那款。樱井放下包，把他做的小样递给二宫。二宫接过去，也挨着他在沙发上坐下。里面不时传出钢琴曲，樱井和二宫靠倒在沙发上，半闭着眼，两人都困得不行。

可里面只要传出一首曲，两人便不由自主玩起瞬间猜曲名的游戏。

“NINO酱，润君叫你。”JUDY满脸愁容，“估计他选择障碍症犯了，得让你替他评审一下。”

二宫皱眉，说：“我都快成他老妈子了。”

两架钢琴相对而立，松本凝神站在旁边，面色纠结。

他悄悄问二宫你觉得谁好？

二宫揉了揉脸，说：“大家都很好。”

“喂你认真点。”

“我哪里不认真了。”

“我是说，现在，在这个场地里，你觉得最好的钢琴手是谁？当然你不能选自己。”

二宫一怔，他下意识回过头。

不知怎的视线竟率先越过重重人头，像安了个精准的定位仪。

樱井也注意到他的目光，冲他微一笑。那家伙还在努力保持清醒，明明眼皮老早困得打架。

“想不想听一首适合早晨的曲子？”二宫忽然沉声问松本。

“诶？”

没等松本回答，二宫径直走过去。他把正在灌咖啡的樱井给拖了过来，那人手里的咖啡杯转送到了松本指尖捏着。处女座有些不开心。

二宫指了指那架新钢琴的位置，让樱井坐下去。

樱井不明就里，二宫却直接问了句：“莫扎特，K.545第一乐章，行吗？”

“独奏版？”

“不。”二宫坐到了对面那台钢琴的凳子上，“双钢琴版。”

樱井一脸写着这样插队不好吧。

二宫哪里理他，立刻伸手跳跃了一个前奏。

在场的人骤然惊呼，不知樱井这个程咬金是哪里杀出来的。

可既有二宫出面担保，质量肯定无须担心。

莫扎特的K.545第一乐章是写给他自己学生的，难度不高，可要想弹出灵动感需要颇为扎实的基本功。

双钢琴版更是将跳跃发挥极致，这首歌的主题没别的，就是快乐。

下键起键极快，速度部分是二宫掌控，而背后主旋律的浑厚感由樱井主导。前半段在于二宫的音色起伏点缀，后半段则由樱井一步步用装饰音纵向铺开画面。

像一幅纪伯伦的《春》。

荒野后冰雪消融，冬之夜叠起被送往远处，春之晨唤醒如海似涛的翠微。

年轻的恋人坐在盛放着紫罗兰的岩石下亲吻。

他们在春天相爱。

二宫隔着这架钢琴发现樱井也顺着同一方向看了过来。

恍然世界只剩他们两人。

二宫笑了，樱井便也笑起。

春意正好，气氛正浓。


	3. Chapter 3

EP05

这下樱井冲出重围，过关斩将都省了，松本立刻敲定人选。

工作量增加了不少，忙起来连喘气的机会都没有，上个月身处这种状态的樱井提出了辞职，这个月却在相同状态下像寻到自我，只求能做到更好。他来回奔波工作室和录音棚，和演唱会staff沟通交流，一遍遍试曲风，一待就是一整天。年轻人居多的团队总有挥发不完的精力和灵感，时常前一个demo刚过，隔日二宫又想出新奇风格，统统推翻前日成果。他团队被他自己折腾惯了，导致松本那方初合作的只能叫苦不迭。

樱井却觉着这样的工作模式很有意思，大家同心协力想把一件事做好的一体感非常强烈。这些都出于二宫身后游刃有余地掌控力。

这些天樱井对二宫有着不少的观察，谁让他们办公室仅以一扇窗户相连。如果没有外出合作要谈，二宫几乎吃住在工作室，他是个有游戏就能活的人。

早上他办公室会传出零星的乌克丽丽乐声，基本能起个闹钟作用，回旋于地下室内外。中午开始直到傍晚时分主餐都是钢琴，深夜竟又变成吉他。偶尔没了乐声，还有那人的口笛，吹的是马里奥。他和音乐在同居。

那人仿佛察觉樱井有偷窥嫌疑。窗户开了条缝，丢进来一把钥匙，竟是二宫办公室的备用。二宫撑着肘靠在窗户边，冲樱井勾勾手。二宫说樱井不用每天往松本那边跑，反正场地定了还要彩排，松本又不懂钢琴。二宫办公室里有钢琴，樱井就在这里练，他还能督促督促。

二宫办公室的确被他弄成家居风，有张单人床，墙上挂满海报，都和音乐无关，是巨人队的。编曲场地和游戏场地划分两半，甚至还有单独的浴室。乐器很多，除了樱井早上听的乌克丽丽与晚上的吉他，还有小提琴与架子鼓，木管有长短笛，铜管有小号短号，一个人能开个乐团。

二宫发现樱井眼睛都盯在乐器上，他耸耸肩，说：“那些都是别人送的，其实我并不擅长。”他指了指其中之一，“尤其小提琴，运弓没什么天赋，现在估计只能拉个青蛙之歌。”

二宫却把那小提琴取下来递给樱井，说：“再不拉都要积灰了，你帮我试试音色。”

樱井怔了怔，说：“你又知道我会？”

二宫眯起眼，说：“看你就长得像什么都会的。”

樱井笑：“你还真估错，我现在连青蛙之歌都忘了。”

难得抓到两人都不擅长的领域，二宫又一个个指，问樱井还会什么。樱井边参观边答，绕着内室走了一圈，最后他停在碟片陈列架前。玻璃门后方摆了张照片，应该是二十来岁的二宫，穿着法式西装，身后是片黄昏色。樱井凑过去盯了片刻，却发现那人所站之处异常眼熟。他站定，脑子像很快寻着焦点，他忽一脸高深莫测瞥了瞥旁边的二宫。

“你也读过巴黎音乐学院？”樱井问，“怎么没听你提过？”

二宫像不在意似的“噢”了声：“反正在你之后，并不是你的同期。”

“可这是贝尔纳教授的音乐室。”樱井抱肘，“他是我的钢琴导师。”

二宫低头挠挠耳，他说：“不凑巧，之后也成了我的。”

樱井做出好笑状：“我怎么觉得有点奇怪？”

“哪里奇怪了？”

“我参加了少年钢琴比赛，你也参加了，我去了巴黎，你也去了，我的钢琴导师恰好又辅导了你，第一次见你的时候是在野原老师的沙龙，他又是我少年时期的钢琴启蒙老师。”樱井一条条算，“我们两说不定可以一起买张彩票。”

二宫抱着乌克丽丽翘腿陷在沙发有一阵没一阵地拨，他说：“也不一定是天注定，很多事情是可以人为改变的。”

樱井皱起眉。

“贝尔纳教授去年生了病，现在已经不任教了。”二宫手中调子一停，“有些遗憾事，如果不自己动手填补，那就只能是个遗憾。”

樱井再次看了眼相框，感慨万千。

年少时他能与钢琴邂逅是场美事，他却不会因此痛恨之后轻易做出放弃姿态的自己。世上的确没什么实打实的命中注定，每一步都是他的选择。有什么样的选择就得承担什么样的后果，他承担了，并在失败失意中惶惶度日。可恰恰又因自己的另一个选择，他可以再次自我洗牌乃至整装出发。现在的他能弹出以前弹不出的《死之舞》，他已然尝过失败遗憾，他不再年轻，却能在现在这个年龄段更加清楚地审视以前的自己。

原来那些遗憾并不可怕，原来那些失败收获了他的成长。

二宫见樱井沉默不言，还以为自己又做了回补刀小能手。但转而樱井便冲他笑了笑，正色道了句该工作了，这就摸上了二宫的那架钢琴。

二宫愣了愣，他这是……给樱井炖了锅纯正好鸡汤？

之后二宫就拒绝和樱井进行正常交谈了，他得捍卫自己补刀小能手的人设不崩。

另一个原因，他发现虽是他主动邀樱井进他办公室练琴，但樱井一弹琴他就没法做别的。

以前从没这种事，放张古典碟他也能一心几用，现在不同，这种耳边的生放送诱惑力太大，琴音一响，忍不住分起节拍间隔，下一秒的装饰音该怎么走，之后是转升调或降调。再者，樱井弹琴的模样非常耐看。手指很长，指甲总会修剪到最短，他在弹和弦的时候会微微闭眼锁眉，一改平日温和的三拍调，起承转合几笔锋利，是冷调。是最为吸引二宫的地方。

直观一句话，过于赏心悦目罢了。

二宫掐掐眉心，决定拎包先避避。

樱井当然不知道二宫是被他给逼跑的，以为这家伙又去叨扰哪里的录音棚。

他这几日一练练到深夜不自知，每晚都被饥肠辘辘的主观知觉唤醒，之前几日都有人在外陪他加班，等他熬到第五天，忽觉周围冷冷清清，竟连门外也变得悄无声息。

他起身揉了揉手腕，想出去接个咖啡，岂料刚推开门，二宫办公室的头顶灯光骤然灭了。他吓了一跳，以为跳闸，可面前这个黑暗度比起跳闸更像闹鬼现场。

大脑自动敲出警铃，他端着咖啡杯呆立了片刻，只听一声“嚓”，不远处，亮了一支蜡烛。

蜡烛照亮一个白色小蛋糕，捧着白色小蛋糕的人影被那簇橙黄烛光映得有些奇妙。

樱井后退一步，背部抵上僵硬的墙。

大野端正地一手捧蛋糕，一手打了个响指。

顿时周遭小提琴开弦，小号沉闷作响，还伴着沙锤哄哄哄和三角铁叮叮叮。

大野清了清嗓子，飚了个海豚音。这是他在开嗓。

“生日快乐。生日快乐，日快乐，快乐，乐乐乐乐。生——日——快——乐————”

最后这声男高音飚得快掀棚，如果大野是以声发功，估计刚才这声浑厚之嚎足以大闹天宫。

樱井手里杯子都快握不住，他惊魂未定，右手已然摸上了墙上开关，“啪”地打开灯。

大野对他淡淡一笑，手做了个“收”，耳边音乐戛然而止。

“樱井君，今天是你的生日，我们祝你生日快乐。”大野双手奉上蛋糕，“可以安可的噢。”

樱井低头看了看蛋糕，又瞅了瞅墙上日历，再看看屋内这些戴花帽喷彩带的家伙，忽而愣着脸笑了声。

“这是什么？”樱井问，“员工福利？”

大野摘掉他脑袋上的帽子，丢一边，面色恢复正常：“是这样的，我们工作室每一位员工过生日的时候都会用这样的方式庆祝，每年可以自选曲风，鉴于你刚来，我就替你选了个美声，其实我今年更推荐的是演歌版，但是今天嗓子不在那个状态，改日你想听我给你补。”

樱井难以言喻：“还真是……够特别。”

“那是因为总监大人说了，用这种方式庆祝就不需要再送礼物了。”大野认真说，并做了个捧心状，“没什么能比音乐更真诚了你说是吧。”

“其实就是为了省钱。”旁边不知谁补了句。

大野咳了咳，说：“碰巧总监说你初来乍到，多多关照一下，我就把室内能用的乐器都用上了，刚才的混音还满意吗？”

樱井能说什么，他颤巍巍抬手，隔空比了个赞。

室内灯被大打开，有人适时拿了啤酒和披萨。铺开一张长桌，熬夜的饿鬼准备扑食。

比起干巴巴的欢迎仪式，这种共患难似的庆祝方法更显人情味。樱井被众人围在中间，以前那些想搭话而不敢的女性乐手开始蠢蠢欲动了，纷纷借以音乐话题跟他碰杯。

大野拿着鼓棒敲她们脑袋，说别搞得像牛郎俱乐部！

只是始作俑者不在。樱井问二宫去了哪里怎么这几天都没见人。

大野耸耸肩，说：“或许是去排游戏前售了吧。”

始作俑者的电话在十分钟后打了过来。樱井看着电话对众人比了个抱歉，他走回二宫办公室，关上门去接。

“吓我一跳。”樱井握着电话发笑，“你还真是个好老板，带领的员工各个人来疯。”

二宫却在那头说：“翔桑，大危机了。”

“诶？”

“本来在十二点前我能回来，结果被野原老师一个电话叫去喝酒。”二宫的声音低低传来，“现在是赖着不准我走了，我得替他分忧解难。”

“野原老师怎么了？”

“和百合子夫人吵了架。”

“……”樱井啼笑皆非，“这就是你说的大危机？”

“虽然他们三天一大吵两天一小闹，但百合子夫人都没闹过离家出走，现在直接回娘家了，还说不和老师去巴黎，你别看我跟你描述得简简单单，野原老师的巴黎团队和我也有合作关系，要是老师不愿意去，以后我就少了这条合作线，你算算一年得损失多少钱？这还不算大危机？”

樱井啼笑皆非模式仍在继续：“所以？”

“所以在我们公司发生财务危机前，得先替老师解决家庭纠纷。不，现在就得解决，否则我今天回不了家了。”

“会不会太夸张？”

二宫说：“你应该知道，野原老师的大儿子04年因为事故去世，之后野原老师淡出古典圈，就只当着简单的钢琴老师。因为那场事故……发生在通往演奏会现场的高速公路上。”

樱井记得这件事，当时他刚从巴黎毕业回来，和野原也只保持邮件通信。这些事通过百合子的年贺状和一些网络搜索得知，以至于他没能在第一时间送上慰问和歉意。

当时百合子夫人伤心欲绝，隐约也起了回娘家独自生活的心思。两人和好是因为一个偶然转机。

“《哈尔的移动城堡》。”

“什么？”

“野原老师当年的一场演奏会。”樱井仔细回忆了一遍，“百合子夫人说，她听了那场野原老师的演奏会后和老师重归于好。野原老师曾加入过当年的动画制作音乐团队，那首《人生的回转木马》是他演奏会里的重头曲之一，也是他向百合子夫人致歉的乐章。”

“……”二宫沉默片刻，“就是它了。”

“诶？”

“把工作室里那些还在吃蛋糕喝啤酒的家伙叫起来。”二宫的声音听起来有些兴奋，“我们需要开工了。”

樱井不由得开始怀疑二宫这个团队到底是做什么的。

他简明转达了二宫的意思，刚还醉倒一片的家伙纷纷像安了发条接通电源似的醒神起身。

大野对着空气跳起华尔兹，边跳边印谱子，原始谱子需要重新改编，整个团队在接手任务后自觉开启分组模式，像个食品加工场似的一环接一环。

先从已有乐器入手，再商谈乐曲风格方向，明明大家还有各自工作，却在接到这个额外任务的瞬间进入新的状态。不得不说有什么样的领队才能带出与之相匹的团队，无论樱井对二宫之前有什么样的刻板印象，眼前都该重新评判一遭，是他小看了。

大野撞了撞樱井的胳膊：“还愣着干嘛，别忘了这仍然是一首钢琴曲。”

《人生的回转木马》出自久石让，是宫崎骏的大热动漫名曲。

二宫的意思是重现当时演奏会之景，当然演奏的人不是野原老师，这事得偷偷瞒着他们。钢琴由樱井着手，二宫会以指挥的身份带领他们。计划是当日樱井约百合子夫人，二宫约野原老师，场地定在一个专用的live酒吧。

每天会在工作额外的时间加班赶这首曲子。时间区区不到一周，在演奏上需要磨合的地方还有很多。二宫不在，曲子指导会落在樱井身上。许是之前的那场生日庆祝拉近距离，樱井竟没感受到这个附加任务之于他的艰难。原来世上仍有认真对待和热爱音乐的人，在思索将它利益化同时，还抱着份忠诚的初心。像学生时代的部门活动，青春感依旧，只是坐在这里的人目的更加明确。

担任指挥状态的二宫相当新鲜，樱井猜想这人的毒舌功都是从这里练出来的。当然，他自己也是个陪练者。

二宫这些天一直有些小感冒，声音一天比一天哑。樱井上班前会给他带药，但那家伙自觉性不够，第二天发现买的那些药仍旧原封不动放桌上。

樱井只得倒好热水，每天都在门口堵他吃药。

大野悄悄给樱井鼓掌，说混世大魔王总算有人敢管一管了，看好你噢‘苏菲女神’。

Live酒吧是松本介绍的，为此还发了些业内邀请帖，控制在二十人以内。场景布置都是他们亲手做的，樱井也被留下来熬夜剪星星挂彩灯，一晚上哗哗增的都是女子力。

二宫穿了身哈尔cos服，红色斗篷下挂了个金色假发，牺牲不小。众人到场的时候他正在搞暖场秀，拿着纸牌翻出花样，还将帽子翻了个面让大家抛赏金。

另一位牺牲者正被迫穿绿裙子。樱井说这简直是欺诈，之前排练的时候怎么没提要让他穿女装的事。大野抱肘，在远处看了看，说：“为艺术献身罢了，翔君。”

樱井说明明一个很正经的演出被迫搞成漫才出道一样。

大野却用下巴指指二宫方向，乐观地说：“老板乐在其中，你配合配合，搞不好这个月还会给我们加奖金。”

夜晚慢慢逼近，酒吧变得静悄悄。

苏菲坐在月光里，她的眼睛很亮。她需要透过皮囊去看清一个人，即便那人并非完美。

前奏是干净的琴声。野原老师赴约到场，百合子夫人走了另一扇门。因为乐团演奏在酒吧中央，逐步亮起的灯光打出钢琴手一隅，指挥棒的影子在光影中停了，他悄悄画了个月亮，飘忽在移动城堡里。是场绝美的魔术。

野原老师安静地站在原地，脸上显露的讶异之色从发现正在演奏的是樱井开始。这首曲需要钢琴与提琴相和，却又在不抢走提琴灵魂的同时清灵地奏出华尔兹三点步。樱井的开场很好，键盘被人放亮光芒，伴随肩膀起伏，他抬头盯着光线中二宫。

像苏菲看着哈尔。

野原视线透过重重人影，另一侧穿着和服的百合子夫人听闻前奏身一震，眼中有晶莹的东西。下一秒，他们开始相望。

音乐的确是个奇妙的存在，不需要任何言语，不需要上演任何桥段。二宫偷偷看了他们两人一眼，唇边满意地绽了个笑。

樱井忽想起二宫说的那句有些遗憾事，如果不自己动手填补，那就只能是个遗憾。

也许他将站在悬崖边上的樱井拯救回来是一种填补，让百合子夫人摆下对钢琴的误解是一种填补，即便他看起来并不像会做这些事的好心人。

可樱井总有种感觉，二宫理解这种共鸣，明白这些痛苦，是因为他经历过。他们是同一种人。

他在对外物不甚关心的皮囊里藏着另一个自己，会发光发热，甚至聚焦了一个宇宙。

也许他也是需要被拯救的。

他为什么会弹钢琴？

当年他的演奏现场没有一个亲朋好友，他自始至终都是一个人。

樱井发现事到如今他对二宫依旧一无所知，除了他的钢琴。可就连他的钢琴也像他本人一样藏了一层东西，需要一点点抽丝剥茧，那些神秘外套只是个幌子。

苏菲看着哈尔。伸手，想竭力靠近那层温暖，或是用已身温暖他。时间停止，衰老不再成为诅咒。

樱井闭上眼，仿佛透过冰凉的琴键，握住了二宫的手。

演出效果异常成功。来客有人录了ML放上了网，短短几十分钟就受到业内巨大关注，即便这些事当事人们并不知道。

百合子夫人的眼泪没停过，他们还得完善后续工作。

野原老师一直沉默，最终，他从兜里掏出手帕，不动声色地递给百合子。

“一起去巴黎吧。”野原老师开口，“希望剩余的几十年，你仍旧能够接纳这个不够完美的我，希望这个不够完美的我，能带给你一段最后的完美幸福。所以，一起变老吧。”

百合子捂嘴，低头不住抽泣。周围爆发一阵热烈的掌声。

人群之外，二宫坐在吧台前，要了杯度数不低的鸡尾酒。他取下哈尔的假发，好像刚刚只是一场阔别已久的戏剧表演，现在卸了力，数日疲劳打开闸门，他轻轻揉起眼角。

转瞬面前的酒被抢走，樱井那身绿裙子滑稽极了，他撩了撩，坐在二宫旁边，给他换了杯蜂蜜水。

二宫蹙眉，说：“你还管我管上瘾了？”

樱井并了并腿，说：“当年百合子夫人给我的明信片上写了一句话。她说喜欢一个人并不是因为自己需要，而是因为对方能给她带来从未有过的感觉。我一直记忆深刻，她非常爱野原老师，我想她只是一直在等野原老师的那句话。”

二宫奇怪地看他一眼：“有感而发？”他笑了，“还是自己想起了什么人？”

樱井跟着轻笑：“NINO，你觉得现在的我还有把握赢你吗？”

二宫撑着下巴，手间摇晃着那杯蜂蜜水，他说：“终于有斗志了？”

樱井说：“我只是想给你心里划一个了结。”他放低声音，凑近他，“我听松本君说了，你去巴黎的真正原因。”

二宫一愣，脸上猝不及防闪过一丝慌乱。他坐正，说：“听他瞎讲什么。”

“刚才我一直在想，如果我在巴黎就认识了你，又或者是在那场少年钢琴比赛之后就认识了你，我的钢琴会不会不变得那么糟糕。”樱井说，“刚才一直想一直想，害得我差点弹错。”

二宫埋头，咕嘟咕嘟喝水。

樱井用那杯鸡尾酒和二宫撞了一撞：“谢谢你。”

“你不要突然这么正经。”二宫朝后退了退，“而且还穿着苏菲的衣服，你这样搞得我很分裂。”

樱井低头，埋怨说：“是啊从刚才就开始大腿漏风，简直体验了从未有过的感觉。”

两人被这话怔了怔。

三秒后像领悟到这台词里的另一方意思，遂刷起同步率蓦地别过脑袋。

哈尔和苏菲，脸有点红。

EP06

大野一早去工作室，被面前的工作室气压惊了一惊。

众人像蜘蛛伏墙似的耳朵贴壁，开启监听状态。大野皱眉，忙问这是怎么了。众人齐齐“嘘”了一声，说闹大发了，里面估计要打起来了。

大野还没睡醒，懵着脸盯了盯百叶窗方向，众人七嘴八舌解释开来。

来自一位匿名女性小号手现场投稿。这事发生在两小时前，天没大亮，门口收垃圾的小车迎着晨曦刚到，工作室却一扫往日清新感，里外剑拔弩张，硝烟四射。说时迟那时快，小号手迷妹一号将将开门，脑袋顶迅速掠过的那支飞镖直直射向她身后的靶子红心。她吓得双手抱头嚎了一声，待颤巍巍扶着桌子跪直，发现在这个鲜见的时间点里，总监大人正捋起袖子做着广播体操，伸臂运动的间隙，他冷冷扫了眼躲桌子下的迷妹一号。

三秒后，他移开目光，权当看不见，嘴里振振有词。一二三四，二二三四。

而刚才那支飞镖暗箭来自他身旁正边刷牙边举哑铃的樱井钢琴手，那家伙刘海飞起两撮，睡眼惺忪，刷牙途中瞥了眼正中靶心的飞镖，低音炮yeah了声。满眼血丝，估计昨晚又通宵肝了谱子。

双方准备工作就绪，二宫拿毛巾擦了擦脸，站定，眼睛眯起。

“是时候做个了结了。”他说。

樱井单手插兜，靠墙看他，用相同声调回了句：“正有此意。”

然后——

小号手捂脸。

“然后怎么了？”大野问。

小号手说：“古来男人和男人之间的对决，一般是为了什么！金钱，地位，女人。虽然我对我们总监的小身板有点担心，如果真的打起来他哪里是樱井桑的对手，平时他跟我们神吹一块腹肌我们捧捧场也就算了，这回估计是真遇到对手了。为了金钱不太可能，为了地位也不太现实，那就是为了哪里的蒙面佳人了。于是我们决定——买定离手现在开押，satoshi君要不要参加？”

已有几人在地上画出区域，众人蹲下，把超市购物券当福泽谕吉似的一一押下，左边写着“sho”，右边写着“kazu”，热情高涨的迷妹二三四号已经献出一个月的粮票。

“这是在押输赢？”大野迷茫地指了指。

路边计票的提琴少女正捧着一本马赛克封面小基漫，少女头也不抬：“噢，我押左边是攻。”

“what？”

大野投票的手在途中一滞，瞪大眼瞅了瞅提琴少女的漫画封面。

他默默收回粮票，心想今天自己到底是来干什么的。聚众赌博，不好，不好。

匿名投稿一事不假，此时二宫的办公室里的确处于箭在弦上不得不发之势。

樱井二宫面对面站着，哗哗哗，空调风吹起几张布满蝌蚪音符的A4纸，把死寂气氛撕扯出几分动感，如果画风变成好莱坞，下一秒应该配一场精彩绝伦的爆破戏。

樱井抬了抬手，二宫机敏盯住他，也跟着抬起。

两拳划过空气，最后相对着出击。

石头，对剪刀。

二宫把自己的剪刀手默默变成个树杈，他沉声道：“你先。”

樱井淡淡笑了笑，顶了头乱毛去掀开琴盖。二宫缩了缩脖子，一把瘫倒在沙发，手里掂起黄色棒球，一上，一下。

的确是场无血之战，即便这场后续之争比想象中晚了十余年。

两人定了个规则，斗琴分三个回合。

为此二宫还搞了个测评软件，能闻声评分。第一回合弹自己的拿手曲，必须规定相对应的难度系数，且不能看谱。第二回合替对方指定曲目，所弹曲目来自测评系统的海量曲库之一，是个给对方下套的好机会。第三回合，自由视奏。打印机随机出谱，出来什么弹什么，轮流制。因是视奏读谱，印出来的谱子的基本全为冷僻曲，难度不一，全凭运气。可能从未听过，可能闻过其名，一切只依测评软件跳出的分数而定。

开场是个热身，樱井以《死之舞》打响头炮，二宫回敬了那首《帕格尼尼狂想曲》。

分数滚动，90打平。

在这里两人还知道客气怎么写，可那些细微的风度在第二回合立马打回原形。

当年李斯特和塔尔伯格也有过一场著名的斗琴。

那场难分难解的比斗镌刻在音乐历史上，李斯特那首《大加洛普舞曲》成为他的经典压轴之作。樱井揉了揉指尖，把曲目名称写在平板上，像回答益智节目一样举给坐在钢琴面前的二宫看。

二宫瞪他，说：“我相信你自己也不可能轻易拿下来，这首比《死之舞》还难。”

“但是你手速比我快。”樱井把平板顶脑袋上，“我觉得这首很适合你。”

“不要给我乱介绍女朋友。”

樱井笑了，午间温度适中，桌上的牛奶还是温的。他替二宫倒了一杯。

《大加洛普舞曲》这曲子有个别称，《半音阶华丽足尖舞》。除了速度的顶尖要求，更在于如何在接连重复的音乐小节里弹出无章变化，不变中万变，又不得失了轻盈意味。

不得不说这些日樱井对二宫的入微观察起了效果，二宫细腻又另辟蹊径的音乐理解手法让这首曲子的构成突出了他钢琴技巧的全部优点。樱井不是给二宫下套，而是下意识替他择了只良木，二宫的钢琴像场魔术盛宴，他能在良木中创造一个自己的世界。

这首大曲难得让二宫弹得异常严肃，整个人像在打顶级难度的kuppa君，手心微汗。

全曲持续了四分钟。玻璃杯里的牛奶荡起轻微的曲线，二宫畅快地收了音。

测评软件嗡嗡嗡，蹦了个98分。配合机器里啪啪啪手掌和撒花音效。

二宫高兴地握着牛奶杯，一脸坏笑，意思是到他了。

他在曲库里找了半天，指尖停在了玛祖卡乐章。

波兰舞曲，出自肖邦。

写过波兰舞曲的名师很多，只有肖邦的版本符合阳刚中的一抹阴柔。配合樱井的演奏特色，他一向适合重音位置多变的力度曲调，但这首又把他的大气翩翩化成侠骨柔情，像凯旋归来的英勇骑士遇着心爱姑娘，他需要邀她跳一支舞。笨拙里藏着诗意。

测评软件滴滴滴，蹦了个97.5分。

二宫舔了舔嘴边的雪白牛奶痕迹，他轻飘飘地拍手喝彩，说差下的0.5分我给你鼓掌鼓回来。

樱井却不恼不气，说你这个软件的精密度不够啊，我觉得我们已经把它搞得有些混乱了。

他这话不假。第三回合拉开帷幕，打印机不断飘出来的乐谱和滚烫的纸张飞速传递于钢琴之间，樱井若弹，二宫就替他站着翻谱。反之亦然。开始出来的乐谱还像模像样是哪个大师的沧海遗珠，渐渐到后面就变得乱来。什么哆啦a梦主题曲，海贼王OP，国民爱豆出道曲，甚至还有网红神曲。两人弹得几度失笑。

只听刺啦一声，测评软件启动到最高温度，两人的显示分数统统变成了error，外带几缕颓然冒起的白烟。

二宫愣了，他跑过去看了看，写着一脸的完蛋了。

“虽然人家产品还没上市，可据说定价七位数。”二宫挠头，对樱井恨恨道，“你的锅！”

樱井冲他眨眨眼，手里滑了个《D大调卡农》的音。

像雨滴汇入森林，转眼生出碧绿的海。

二宫气还没消，他踢了踢脚下的插线板，慢慢走过去。因为只有一个板凳，樱井挪过去一点，分了他一半。

四只手转瞬合在一起。

两人一齐拿起画笔开始描绘。笔锋是白键，色彩是黑键。

刚才生出的碧绿海洋上匆匆跑过几只松鼠的影子，风很细，远处是经历重建的城堡。劳作的木工和佩剑的贵族站在一起，头顶有烟，那是烤面包的味道，和战争无关。

他们弹了许多曲子。把毕生所学都拿了出来，能弹的不能弹的，只要汇聚在两人指尖，跳跃出来的便是无止境的蓬勃生命。

他们不知弹了多久，至少二宫已经忘记了那个七位数的测评机器。这场胜负远离初衷，哪里分得出谁高谁低。期间二宫的右手时常和樱井的左手撞在一起，撞的次数多了，二宫会跑到樱井所在音域称王称霸。

纸张乐谱在他们脚边越堆越多，飘成一片音乐汪洋。

樱井很久没这样用尽全力，像在淋漓尽致地剖析自己，他很庆幸能陪他做这些事情的是二宫，不是别人。这本不是换了世界上任意一个会弹钢琴的人都能轻易达成的事。他对二宫的感谢由心而生，即便总被那人总云淡风轻地一笔带过。

等两人停下手，天都黑了。手指的酸麻和胳膊的僵硬感提醒他们再弹下去就是挑战身体极限，他们明天还得继续工作。

二宫摇摇晃晃扶着钢琴起身，嘴里喊着不弹了不弹了，但我也不认输。

他倒在那张单人床上，滚了一周，贴在墙壁处一动不动。后来意识到空气里还有另一个劳肺伤肝患者，便扭过脑袋，指指自己身侧，说：“给你留个位置。”

二宫眼睛里还有些未褪的浪潮，他估计没意识到自己这种水汪汪眼神所含的杀伤力。

樱井怔了下，起身后本想回自己的办公室，无奈人在疲劳轰炸中总会下意识顾及本能。

本能驱使他走过去，躺在了二宫身侧。床不够大，勉强容纳两人。二宫把手肘压在耳下，另只手勾了条毛毯过来，搭在樱井身上。樱井也翻了个身，两人面面相对。

没说话，他们都累极了。樱井就这么看着二宫，二宫平静地眨着眼，也在黑暗中静悄悄看他。

天花板上只有一盏吊灯，二宫将它随手调到最暗。

樱井忽向里进了一步，两人鼻息更近，毛毯下方的膝盖甚至贴在了一起。

“翔桑。”二宫不介意他的忽然靠近，他的眼底像镶了钻石，又细又亮，他说，“我们要不要试着再往上走？”

“上？”

二宫“嗯”了声，抬手用食指指着头顶那束光，“一直，一直往上。我们会做出更好的成绩。”

“那里吗？”

樱井伸出另只手，顺着两人食指从下往上看，不偏不倚，正直指那处光源中心。

还有些远，但并不是遥不可及的距离，因为已经能够感知温度。

樱井的右手缓缓在空气中挪移，两人的食指渐渐，渐渐靠在一起。指尖相触，柔软得像个漩涡。

“对，那里。”二宫问，“你想去吗？”

他没有说出潜台词，因为往后的路途充满太多未知和艰难。或许像场飞蛾扑火，过程微不足道，努力和付出像个陌生的黑色倒影，小到只有彼此看见。

又或许他们和那些得不到通往天堂通行权的男女一样，最终会落入死神的血淋淋砍刀之下万劫不复。

他们得学会相濡以沫，慢慢并肩从偌大的角斗场走出去。

最上面的风景是什么？

是荒野是海洋，是泥沼是荆棘。

是被风拂过的古铜色街道，是烟雨千声后的向日葵花海。

不去看看不会知道。

“那就试试。”樱井的声音沉而稳，他说，“你带着我，或者我带着你。”

他回过头，看见二宫已经睡着了。那人手缓缓垂下，落在樱井的腰盘。像睡得不够安稳，他又朝樱井那方凑了几分。

静到只有钟表声，夜色应该沉了。

樱井想，这个梦很好。

他闭上眼，任由二宫抱着他。

EP07

松本新专巡演期间，二宫收到了维也纳乐团的一个邀约。以往他音乐重心放在国内估计不会在工作室繁忙期接演出，今年不同，新年新气象，至少他多了双左膀右臂。维也纳那方三顾茅庐，再拒下去难免不近人情。大野也说让他这回放心去，工作室培养的多年默契并非纸上谈兵，他们应付得来。

因为行程很赶，至少二宫飞过去的时间会将好错过松本的首场live，看不到这段时间的集大成结晶是个遗憾，大野却一针见血说你是遗憾看不了con，还是遗憾听不了那谁谁的生钢琴演奏？

二宫瞪他：“怎么觉得你话里有话？”

大野只笑不语，最后拍拍他肩，祝他一路顺风。

他这回要走将近一个月，等他回来正好能赶上樱花花期。这消息传到樱井耳里稍微晚了些，这段日子他都在con现场参与排演，连二宫人影都见不到。二宫派人给他送了个文件汇总，说里面是这次的con流程注意点和近期工作室的其他繁杂工作，这段时间可能要辛苦樱井一下，他得临时把二宫的职务揽一揽。二宫说他已经知会工作室其他人，樱井且不必顾虑，大事面前，大家都会听他的。

樱井倒没觉着辛苦，本来他就跟进了con的所有编曲工作，除二宫以外他是第二清楚细节的人，况且他还要直接参与舞台表演，交给他也是无可厚非的事。

这是他回国后的首次钢琴首秀，他所演奏的松本这首慢歌是由二宫亲自作曲编曲，忧伤情歌小调书写了一个暗恋神伤的虐心BE故事。他还没来得及去讨教二宫创作这首歌的心路历程，那家伙却已经收好东西准备往维也纳跑。

不过二宫虽不在现场，现场的团队成员却经常提起他的名字，谈及他以前的工作作风。当事人不在场的情况下竟听到的都是好的风评，说起二宫这条路其实走得不易。别看他平日一副事不关己状，他老早在暗中仔细观察了每一个人，像一个建筑师，清楚方位布局里的每一根螺丝钉，又像一个掘金者，他能发现人所不知的闪光点。

这些都来自工作后的喝酒闲谈。樱井坐在角落，用智能机查着维也纳的时差，他身侧沙发一软，回过头迎来JUDY一张似笑非笑的脸。

樱井被她这笑盯得发毛，忙问了句怎么了？

JUDY嘻嘻笑了笑，摇头，说：“没什么，就是觉得SHO君来了之后NINO酱也变了很多。是件好事。”

“变？”

JUDY点头，说：“那家伙以前没什么朋友，独来独往惯了，除了钢琴，游戏，野球，还没什么其他事能调动起他的积极性。”她看了眼樱井，“其实后来我才发觉，除了钢琴，游戏，野球之外，他心里应该还剩下了一些空间的，虽然我没办法走进去。”

樱井不明她话中之意。

“要不是润君提醒我，我还真的以为那家伙这些年口中所提的‘李斯特’是他的暗恋对象。”JUDY苦笑，“眼见为实了，原来你就是那位李斯特先生。”

樱井一愣，低头喝酒时险些呛了一口：“你是不是误会了什么？”

JUDY高深莫测瞅着他，从手机里调出一张照片，扬扬眉，递给樱井：“下次记得锁门。”

照片日期是他们斗琴那天，这张精准的偷拍应该是他们睡着之后JUDY悄悄潜入后拍下的。画面上两人睡得很熟，二宫卡着樱井的腰盘，脑袋搁在樱井肩膀窝，樱井右手也不知何时钻到那人脖颈下，实打实的情侣搂抱式睡法。毛毯被他们踢到床下去了，幸好两人还穿了条裤子，否则真有些难以解释。

樱井想去抢手机，被JUDY光速撤回，她说：“我可不会让你毁尸灭迹。”

樱井哭笑不得，说：“不就是头挨头睡了个觉？”

JUDY不甘，说：“什么头挨头，你知道我喊你们的时候你说了句什么吗？”

樱井隐觉不妙：“什么？”

JUDY清了清嗓子，现场示范，她压低声音：“别动，KAZU。”

樱井皱起眉，JUDY歪着头接着笑，她语重心长拍拍樱井，说：“我会保密的。”

樱井当然不记得自己说了什么梦话，也不敢推测JUDY是不是拿他寻开心故意编的谎。眼前喝了点苏打酒，他脸不住发热，头一沉，旁边的嘈杂声响统统被过滤了。

刚才他在看见照片时并没觉着哪里不适，天知道他以前和朋友去旅行甚至不喜欢和别人同床共枕，这个特例唯独留给了二宫，他心里竟占了三分高兴。当时做的举动顺其自然且发自内心，他相信他和二宫都没有往哪里歪想。

他们平日里相处得很愉快，樱井喜欢和二宫待在一起，弹琴也好聊天也罢，关系像比朋友更近一层，但又恰到好处地止于这里。

JUDY瞧他忽然一脸苦愁深恨，以为自己说错话，便又替樱井倒起酒：“说起来你应该不知道那家伙小时候是怎么学钢琴的，不像一般的报班制或者拜访名师，他是在他们住宅区的音乐教室里蹭的琴，啃了两本汤普森教材和无数录像带，边等她妈妈下班边自学。”

当年二宫家里不够宽裕，父亲在筑地鱼市工作，母亲是普通的文职。小学期间他的钢琴基本处于自学，由于无人正规地教他，他在自我领会中弹得杂乱无章，可他却因没人束缚限制，弹得自由又开心。恐怕葛饰区的老住户还会记得那个每天坐在社区音乐教室里练音阶的小男孩，明明人长得安静乖巧，弹出来的调子却烈如深海。

可这样的光景没持续多久，小学毕业后，二宫父母离异，二宫跟着母亲搬走了。本以为他的钢琴梦就此停止，他却自己瞒着家人报名，独自一人参加了许多大大小小的钢琴比赛。

初出牛犊，起先的他并没成为一鸣惊人的那个，然每一个打败过他的人在接下去的交锋中都被他扳回一城。而他独有的弹奏方法奇特又怪异，引来了评委团的频频注意。

为此他受到其中一位评审的关注，竟给了他一个免费学习的机会。

他母亲并不知道他还在偷偷学琴，因为他们家里并不能够买的起一架能供他练习的钢琴。

二宫也没在意，只当自己喜欢，学琴目的不是为了取悦他人。他在比赛现场也永远孤单一人，候场时安静地抛着手里的棒球。老师说他钢琴弹得十分纯粹，不是孩童那种纯真，更像一个老顽童寻找初心的过程。

这样的钢琴虽不适合竞技，但为了给二宫更好的深造机会，他还是被推荐参加了全国少年钢琴大赛。

那年他正好十五岁。

之后的事樱井以为自己猜的到。

JUDY却摇头，说任何比赛大家都不会主动去记得第二名是谁，因为那也是一个输家的代名词。

第二名的二宫错失了去巴黎的绝佳机会，却也让他在这场胜负的遗憾里记住了那个唯一能打败他的死之舞少年。

高中时期二宫开始疯狂打工。当然他母亲终于知道二宫想继续音乐的心，她用一些积蓄买了架钢琴送给二宫作为他的二十岁成人礼物，并同意他为梦想奋斗打拼。

她希望自己的不幸福不要降临在孩子身上，她会倾其所力让他做自己想做之事。即便这不是能一蹴而就的。

樱井回家路上一路都在沉思。

其实每个人或多或少都有自己的故事，表面的光鲜与成功并不代表那是他的运气全部。

二宫把他当了这么多年的对手，他们的正式相遇却晚了这么多年。

樱井会想自己所遭遇的失意二宫应该也遭遇过，因为那人虽把负面情绪藏得极好，却还是会暴露在他与樱井的音乐共鸣里。音乐不会骗人。

樱井打开手机，那张JUDY发给他的照片被他保存在了手机相册里。

他忽然有些想不起上次见二宫是什么时候。

兜里手机嗡嗡抖了抖，蓦亮起来的名字吓了樱井一跳。他看了眼腕表，现在维也纳应该是下午四点。

“……喂？”

“维也纳还在下雪。”

握着电话的樱井心里忽跳了跳，他以前怎么没觉得二宫声音这样好听，像把小刀挠心似的让人酥痒。

“你在干什么？”二宫在那头问，“怎么不说话？”

樱井沉默片刻，重整旗鼓似的清清嗓，说：“没什么，我还没回家。”

“大野桑给我发了图片，我看到了你们円陣时候的样子，应该很顺利？”

樱井“嗯”了声，说：“还行吧。”

“哦。”二宫竟也有样学样地清清嗓，“那就好。”

“你呢？”

“我什么？”

“你什么时候回来？”

“我明明才到巴黎。”

“问问不行么？”

“月底去了，不过这次演奏强度挺大的，我到现在还没找着吃午饭的时间。”

“那你还有空给我打电话？”

二宫沉沉笑起，他说：“突击检查，看你是不是在偷懒。”

“哪有你这样阴魂不散的上司。”

其实两人讲电话时多数对话都没什么重点，因为工作事情可以见面说。庆幸的是他们除了钢琴之外还有很多可以聊的，二宫这人很会聊天，他甚至可以把一件稀松平常事讲得很有意思。樱井也不是一味倾听而无反应，他总能在电光火石间抓住那家伙话里铺的梗，然后跟着他一起把一件稀松平常事无聊化到最大。

直到他听见听筒那边传来几句德语，似乎是让二宫去几号厅候场。二宫的声音变远了些，他正用德语一本正经地在回答。

“拉赫玛尼诺夫的《第三钢协》？”樱井听辨出来了，他笑了笑，“有够呛的。”

“哟，德语不错。”

拉赫玛尼诺夫的《第三钢琴协奏曲》被加入过世界十大高难钢琴曲排行，基本没几个人乐于挑战。眼前二宫还有一点时间，他问了问樱井关于这首曲子的理解，樱井让他等等，几个箭步冲回家立刻打开电脑，下载好谱子替他研究起来。彼时他们已经通话快一小时，二宫要去厅内练习，樱井只得挂掉电话接着挑灯夜战。

像开启学生时代备考状态，等凌晨二宫的电话再次打过来，樱井已经帮他把谱子读了一遍。

两人的时间都很紧张，樱井要监督con，二宫要挑战高难度协奏曲。他们约定了每日双方都有空的时间进行电话交流，一打就是好几小时。

这段时间樱井的听力练得炉火纯青，比如二宫那头撕杯面的声音，点烟的声音，轻微叹气的声音。明明他们相距五千多英里，他却像感知自己呼吸一样觉着二宫就在他身边。可每每挂掉电话，刚才还回荡着笑声的房间忽然静极了，安心感竟不翼而飞。

樱井目光扫视一周，落脚点是墙上的挂历。他起身走过去，拿起桌旁的红笔，一个日期顺着一个日期地画起红叉倒计时。

好在白天的工作时间总是一晃而过。松本的演唱会新闻充斥在各大电视台，而那首让迷妹闻声落泪的慢节奏情歌也成为被关注的焦点之一，樱井的名字第一次登上了电视。

这个时代的网络效应相当迅速，网上已经出现了樱井的饭。之前那场酒吧演出的ML也被人翻了出来，点击率顿时攀升了好几个零。他在松本演唱会的庆功宴上也露了脸，被几个记者问东问西，没过几天，好几个乐团向他发出了合作邀请。

他一一回复，说他现在身份所处二宫工作室，私人工作的申请得事先向老板报备。

这风声传到松本耳里，松本笑他说你这画风就像我爸每月出门买烟还得管我妈讨零用钱和许可权一样。

不过樱井没跟二宫提这事，那人正处焦头烂额状态，樱井完结演出后就全程任劳任怨当起了二宫的陪练。

天才也会遇着难题，他们不把努力现于旁人却并不代表他们不努力。

二宫完成这首曲子时经历了好几天的低潮，他说他把自己锁在练习房里谁都没见，唯独给樱井打电话的时候稍微能缓口气。

“你不要急。”樱井安慰他，“第一第二乐章你已经拿下了，第三乐章里哥萨克风格的d小转D大调本来就是最难的地方，我不挂电话，你慢慢练，想说话的时候就叫我。”

二宫在那头沉默，樱井知他心情不好，索性不吵他。

电话静静放在他身边开了扩音，他边凝神听着那边陆陆续续的细碎钢琴声，边躺在藤椅上看瓦格纳传记。

他伴着二宫的钢琴浅浅睡了一觉。

他做了个梦，梦里他在弹舒曼的《梦幻曲》。他坐在一个四周扬起白色窗帘的地方，他不知那是哪里，也不知自己在等谁。只是指尖碰着琴键的归属感告诉他必须无止境地一直弹下去，弹到有人来打断他的梦。

身后有着轻盈的脚步，樱井面前出现了一面反射镜，他看见二宫光着脚站在不远处，手里披了条毯子，像刚睡醒，樱井忽然意识到自己已经很久没见过他了。

二宫困倦地朝他走来，一举一动都是樱井平日里最习惯的模样。

樱井边弹琴边回过头看他，二宫冲着他笑。伴着缓流般节奏，二宫手里的毯子被他轻轻张开幅度。他逐渐靠近樱井的背后，张开双手，从上至下虔诚地抱过去，像在试图传递一丝仅存的温暖。

二宫的呼吸留在樱井耳侧，温热而真实。那人笑起来，是那种带着气音的坏笑，他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔樱井的耳垂。

细微的动作像电流般制住了樱井的弹琴动作，乐声戛然而止，《梦幻曲》停了，白色窗帘没有了，抱着他笑的二宫也消失了。

樱井睁开眼，耳边的电话里传来二宫气急败坏的声音。

“你到底有没有在听？”

樱井迅速将手机接过耳畔，嘴里卡了个螺丝：“怎，怎么了？”

“我弹得有那么催眠吗？”二宫不满，“我是说，我成功了。第三乐章我成功了，翔桑。”

说完二宫便将刚才的练习成果展示给他，连贯的音阶诠释和出彩的大调转换与早上那个瓶颈的他判若两人。

可惜樱井没能认真听下去，他心跳依旧跳得飞快，胸腔甚至小幅度喘起了气。

二宫的琴声也没能让他平静，很显然他还怔忪在刚才那个梦里。

此时他脑中想的不是乐章与技法，而是真真实实蹦出了二宫和也这个人，不论是弹琴的他还是日常的他。放大到每一个片段，精确到每一个场景，像个魔咒，只要二宫的钢琴不停，这场魔咒就会变本加厉，挤压进细胞，沸腾于血液，让他痛苦灼烧，煎熬殆尽。

樱井蓦地站起身，却触到了手机的挂断按钮。他将那冰凉的手机从地上捡起，顿时竟没了回拨的勇气。

晚上相叶约樱井吃饭，他去了，全程意兴阑珊。相叶眼尖，觉察出樱井丢魂般不在状态，好像又回到之前那个糟糕的失业夜晚。

相叶说不会吧，你又被上司虐待了？

樱井一怔，扯了个苦笑说没有。

“那你怎么回事？”相叶抱肘，“按理你现在正在走红期，事业步入正轨，而且频繁上电视伯父也应该看得见吧，至少他不会再觉得你不务正业之类，你看，一切都会变得美好，你还有什么可愁的？”

樱井点点头，可回他的笑里仍泛着苦意。

他刚想说些擦边球的话树洞，哪知耳边突然有人叫他。他回过头，脸一变，相叶也跟着望过去，发现是樱井前任团队的领队。那人身边还站着几个西装中年人，都很眼熟，像是圈内的知名音乐人。

“好久不见了，樱井桑。”

昔日领队冲他打招呼，樱井皱眉，印象中他从没见过这人如此谄媚地笑。那领队把身边的人一一介绍给樱井认识，说是哪个音乐公司的谁谁谁，听过樱井在松本演唱会上的那场演奏觉得非常精彩，想和樱井聊聊。

他竭力展现出自己认识樱井并且很乐意牵这样的线，想在中间讨个好便宜。樱井刚想说不用了，却被相叶扯了扯袖子，说好像都是业内挺厉害的人，你别拒绝得太快。

相叶这话倒没说错，那些人递来的名片不会有假，都是来自一流编曲团队。樱井和他们谈了几句就闻出话中之意，他们这是相中了樱井，想挖他过去。虽说二宫也曾经对他用了相同的手法，可那人的挖角建立在他了解樱井的钢琴并熟知他的能力与潜质的条件下，双方处于合理的信任平台，与眼前这种偷偷摸摸的不同。

“我们得知樱井先生现在是在二宫先生的编曲团队工作，不过恕我直言，二宫先生还太年轻，他作为钢琴家也许很出色，可是要经营偌大的音乐团队并不是件容易的事。这样吧，薪资上我们可以出樱井先生现在工资的两倍，当然，如果樱井先生仍不满意我们可以继续谈。我们甚至可以编制一个团队让你成立自己的工作室，这一切都是出于我们的惜才之心。我想樱井先生也不会愿意一辈子待在一个比自己年轻的人手底下工作吧？况且还是和自己一样优秀的钢琴手，时间长了心里总会不舒服不是？”

早在这人提及二宫名字樱井便心有不悦，即便年过而立的他已经能在情绪掌控上做到稳如泰山。

愤懑被他及时压下，他低头，默不作声喝了一口酒。

那些人以为有戏，包括之前那领队也好生相劝，说这是很好的机会，让樱井切莫错过。

他们给樱井留下联系方式，那领队离席之前还拍了拍樱井的肩膀，说以前是他对樱井太过苛刻，还望樱井既往不咎给他一个补救的机会。

樱井淡淡笑了笑，说：“没关系，反正我也从没指望你能理解我作的曲子。”

那领队愣了片刻，眼底有些暗流藏不住了，他握了握拳，说了句失礼了便转头就走。

相叶作为吃瓜群众围观了一阵，他说：“既然你并不想和这些人工作为什么不当面拒绝？”

樱井将那些名片推到一边，说：“人总是喜欢要些脸面，他们都说到那份上，我若当场拒绝，以我对那个领队的了解，以后很可能会给NINO的工作室树敌。我相信那几个音乐人也不是各个都势利眼，否则他们也不会走到现在的高度。多一个敌人不如多一个朋友，名片我可以收，工作我不会去，当然我们可以寻求一条中间路，比如合作。”

相叶张了张嘴，说：“你才去NINO那工作多久，这么快就和那家伙站上同一条船了？”

樱井却蓦地黯下眼，他抖了抖手里的烟，问：“相叶君，你上一次谈恋爱是什么时候？”

“诶？”相叶被他猝不及防问得一卡，他挠挠头，竟诗意地回，“我一直都在和音乐谈恋爱好不好？”

那就是空窗相当久了。樱井叹气，这相手不靠谱。

“怎么了你？”相叶瞪大眼，“你和钢琴相爱相杀了那么久，竟然还能喜欢上活生生的人？”

樱井说：“你不要说得我像个化石一样稀有。”

“怎么不稀有？”相叶来劲了，“你在和谁谈恋爱？你周围还有谁我不认识嘛，圈外的？”

樱井掐灭烟头，说：“瞎说什么，没谱的事。”

“那什么时候才有谱？”相叶笑了，“天了噜，世上哪个女性同胞在看你弹过钢琴之后会不喜欢你？”

樱井并没觉着这话在夸他，他托腮，想了一会儿，竟回了句匪夷所思的话：“……那男性同胞呢？”

相叶一口酒呛进嗓子里。他震惊了，惊得半晌回不过气。

等他咳天咳地咳清醒之后，眼前的樱井早已拎外套走人了。

之后一段时间二宫都没再打过电话来。按照那人行程，现在应处于紧锣密鼓的演出中。而二宫不打，樱井这电话也就没了打的理由。

樱井只得给自己放了个短假，一个人去轻井泽泡温泉。随后租了辆自行车，穿梭在青山绿水间。他在民宿的电视里也看见了关于松本演唱会大好评的报道，十几秒的新闻里放送了他弹钢琴的模样。演播厅的人提起他的名字，并做了个国内钢琴青年演奏家的排行榜，他的头像和二宫并肩放在了一起。

破天荒少了思考钢琴的时间，静下来他可以考究一下很多其他的事。

现在他早不是什么十八岁的青春期少年，就算意识到自己喜欢一个人，也不会频繁地迷失在心动里。他不会采取什么冒失行动，他和二宫还能以钢琴维系在一起，只要他这辈子不放弃弹琴，他就有足够的理由站在那人身边。

这场喜欢来得突如其来，却带出了他浑身的理性细胞。他从没这么认真地将自己对一个人的感情罗列细算得这么清楚，他甚至在把二宫这人分析一通之后觉得自己的眼光很是不错。

他在轻井泽给二宫买了凉拖当手信，拿到会计处才察觉这么做太差别待遇，只好又捎上了全工作室的份。

回东京那天正逢雨季。樱井拖着小旅行箱打着伞回家，雨下得很大，走到楼梯口裤腿全湿了。

他収了伞，按了电梯。结果出电梯在掏钥匙的同时，楼梯口角落里横着的另一个硕大黄色旅行箱进入了他的视线。

他一怔，顺着那旅行箱方向，他发现自家门口蹲坐了一个人。

那人没带伞，脑袋湿漉漉的，脚边还有水。他正捧着手机坐在樱井家门口，亮起的手机屏幕传来阵阵厮杀。他低着头，刘海像又长长了。

樱井呼吸一滞。

二宫听闻动静，抬起头。他们在黑暗中迅速对上目光。

樱井记得二宫的飞机应该不是今天，这家伙突然提前回来，还直奔他家门口，可怜兮兮地淋了雨，坐在这里又不知等了多久。

樱井产生疑问的瞬间，更多的是铺天盖地的惊喜。

二宫从地上磨磨蹭蹭站了起来。他拍拍裤腿，瞅着樱井的眼光竟有些微寒。

“你去了哪？”

樱井回过神，他推着旅行箱过去，说：“我旅行才回来。”

“旅行？”二宫冷然笑了声，“看来你心情相当好。”

樱井一愣，没明白他话中之意，他只得先低头开门，又帮二宫把旅行箱运进去。

这是二宫第二次来他家，亏他能找对地址。二宫光脚进门，摸着手臂嘶了嘶凉气，樱井找出一条毛巾，并替他开了空调。

二宫坐在沙发上擦头，樱井没敢坐他身边，只好坐在钢琴前的凳子上。

“你怎么提前回来了？”樱井问。

二宫把毛巾搭在肩膀，隔着几根刘海瞟了眼樱井：“我如果不赶快回来，你都要一条腿迈进其他人的工作室了。”他脸色不太好看，“看不出来啊樱井桑，出名了就翅膀硬，这段时间你好声好气地辅导我钢协曲，其实就是想给我最后留个好印象吧，那你可真够能耐的。”

樱井皱了皱眉，他说：“我不太明白。”

二宫说：“Y社的工作室是国内顶尖团队，那薪酬我的确付不出来，要换了我我也心动。”

樱井这下好似懂了，他说：“你这消息源哪儿来的？”

“不好意思我这等高端网民，一刷音乐论坛满版都在讨论这事，不巧人家还有图有真相，后来我让润君打电话去确认，人家说你想去的心情非常强烈，估计这几天就会给他准确的回应。”

“然后你就提前跑回来了？”樱井有点乐，“高端网民，你到底知不知道什么是以讹传讹？你在查证消息的时候就不能先打电话跟我确认一下？”

“我怎么没打？”二宫站起身，“你这几天在服务区吗？”

樱井一噎，他好像的确去了个乡下，全程开的飞行模式。

“其实我刚在门口想明白了。”二宫慢慢走近他，双手拽着肩上的毛巾，“也没那么生气了，你要走也没关系，Y社是个好去处，铁定比我这儿好。”

“二宫和也。”樱井咬牙，“从头到尾我说过我要走吗？”

二宫怔了怔，他低头，沉声说：“你不必在乎那个约定，那本来就是我神智不清的时候说的。”

“我很清楚我答应了你什么。”樱井坐在凳子上扬着头看他，“你这么急着把我往外推，搞不好是你自己开始嫌弃我拖你后腿，你先讲讲明白。”

二宫垂下手，双手插进兜。他居高临下盯住樱井，淡色的眉毛轻微蹙了道川。

窗外雨声很大，砸出了一首雨中小调曲。

“你不准走。”二宫没好气说，“谁挖你你也不准去，你就算有想去的心思也给我趁早打消掉，付我违约金也不行，虽然很不负责任，但这就是我的真心话。”

二宫把毛巾一丢，准备去抓他的旅行箱。

“当然，你可以选择不听。”

说完二宫的右手蹭过樱井的肩膀，可他另只手还没碰到旅行箱的把手，樱井忽然伸手拽住了他。

力道够重，二宫竟被他一把按住。

重心没稳妥，二宫下一秒被樱井拉到身前，不偏不倚坐进了他的腿间。樱井双手掐住他的腰，颓然向后的冲力让两人手肘撞到了身后的钢琴琴键。

钢琴发出刺耳的嗡鸣。

二宫被惊了一跳，面色显然慌了。樱井也慌，但慌的同时他觉着必须得让二宫明白。

樱井忽然想起在旅行中做的那些思想建设，什么该死的理性，眼下统统靠边站。

因为二宫露出任何的一举一动都牵引着他的心跳。他这才发现喜欢一个人哪里受得了思想控制，当然是无时无刻不在想见他，想靠近他，想触碰他。

像他们在摸上琴键那一瞬就能汇集出乐章精髓一样。

这是一种情感本能。

樱井忽进了一步，二宫后仰，樱井亲上了他的鼻尖。

樱井皱眉，他又再次进了一步，二宫二度后退，樱井亲上了他的下巴。

樱井伸手，慢慢捧住二宫的脸。第三次，不能再失败。

他像电影慢动作回放般，轻柔地贴着二宫上唇。再碾压几寸，加力重重吻住那人双唇。

他们的嘴唇都在微微发抖，唇间甚至残着湿润的雨意。

冰凉的触感却令人心跳发狂。

二宫鼻间轻不可闻地呼着气，喘息却越来越重。他没闭眼，半眯的眼缝里隐隐透着缱绻光影。

双唇相触会发出难为情的水声。

樱井脑一嗡，简直欲罢不能。

“……NINO。”

樱井的双手从二宫鬓角滑下，准确无误地逮住那人两手的掌心，带领他缓缓环住自己的腰。

他再次凑着吻上去，吻之前悄悄告诉他。

“闭眼。”

EP08

这个吻不深，浅尝辄止竟更美妙。

樱井感受到二宫环在他腰上的手微微蜷起，最后演变成紧抓他两侧衣料。

像心里的忐忑不安如巨石般落定，樱井慢慢睁开眼，二宫仍近在咫尺。樱井很难看出二宫的表情里掺杂了几分意乱情迷，但他眼睫在抖，唇上有层柔亮的水光。他很清楚他们正在做什么。

仅这么看樱井竟像又收不住体内那些叫嚣的东西。

他来回抚着二宫的耳发，又帮他把额前刘海拨了拨。

二宫的气息逐步稳下，他迅速睁眼，和樱井面面相觑时仍有些怔忪。他喉结涌动，顷刻竟松开手站起。站起后他又退了两步，踉跄着差点撞到身侧的行李箱。

空气骤然冷了冷。樱井也下意识起了身，他往前走一步，二宫竟挪脚一退，可惜室内空间不足，他后背很快贴住墙壁，壁灯被按着了开关，他们头顶迅速亮起一盏橙黄的灯。

樱井有些想笑，他说：“你刚刚还说让我哪里也不准去，现在想跑掉的是你吧。”

二宫别开头，他挠挠耳侧，嘶哑着嗓子问：“你喜欢男人？”

樱井抿着唇，灼灼盯着他：“你是第一个。”

二宫忽撩起眼，此刻他眼中少了些局促，他像被一个问题缠着魇着，脸上复杂万千。

他说：“翔桑，如果你只是想……我是说你只是想找一个人陪你过一个夜晚……”

“不是，我没有这样的业余兴趣，尤其对你更不会。”樱井打断他，“NINO，我承认我现在也有点混乱，但我相信你不是毫无感觉，我想我们可以好好来理一下。”

“怎么理？”

樱井侧头，用目光示意钢琴：“当然是用我们的方法。”

他从茶几旁搬了另外一个凳子，并排摆在钢琴前，他率先坐下，指指旁边：“来。”

二宫沉思片刻，他挽起小臂袖子，走过去。

“《Caro Mio Ben》。”樱井右手拂上琴键，“我看到你办公室有Cecilia Bartoli的唱片。”

二宫没看他，小声“嗯”了声：“有是有。”

樱井用食指按了个音，一声，又一声，很小很轻，他耐心地等着二宫抬手，这并不是一首困难的曲子。

窗外雨停了，正是入夜的最好气氛。

樱井知道二宫一向聪明，他的聪明也会让他在某些问题上过于清醒理智。樱井先走了一棋，可直球的结果是让二宫认为他所作所为只是为找个今夜的上床对象，一切像只会成为一场荒谬的开始。

对待聪明人要用特殊方法，樱井无法选择回头路，他只能让二宫试图理解。

樱井的耐心很足。直到二宫缓缓抬起左手，樱井轻轻笑了，对他比了个开始的口型。

《亲爱的人》是首意大利的古咏叹调，通篇歌词只有翻来覆去的一段直白情诗，由Cecilia Bartoli演唱，歌声与曲内蕴含的纯净音调相辅相成，能直敲人心。

古典钢琴乐中的爱情名曲数不胜数，樱井却放弃那些复杂恢弘的交响篇章，单单选了首简单到连入门曲的门槛都算不上的钢琴小调。

因为他知道现在不是比赛也不是什么演奏会，他不需要弹那些高深晦涩引人掌声的东西，他想说的话其实很简单。

亲爱的人，请你相信，如没有你，我心中忧郁。

当年那场少年钢琴比赛两人曾号码相邻，在休息室有过一场不太愉快的交锋后，他们在等候室里一人坐了一个角落，互不理睬。樱井戴着耳机看书，二宫抛着棒球在另一角玩游戏。直到二宫的号码被工作人员叫响，他収了游戏机兀自站起，手里的棒球却从膝盖落下，一路翻滚到了樱井脚边。

樱井从书后抬起头，两人对视了一阵。须臾，樱井低头，捡起那个球，用一个并不标准的发球姿势，将那颗黄色野球准确地丢回了二宫手中。

十多年后的克罗地亚狂想曲。

樱井站在二楼，隔着浅薄的玻璃，看见那个青年指尖清扬，春风得意。这首曲目成为他们的重逢乐章，二宫进入了他的生活，且像空气，无处不在。

他们有着默契十足的工作状态。

樱井舍掉过去，翻开崭新的光明一篇。他遇见更多的人，他的钢琴有了新生色彩。二宫离他很近，他们一墙之隔，这让他安心。

他们是最懂彼此的人。

亲爱的人，请你相信，如没有你，我心中忧郁。

樱井弹得很慢，每一个音落到实处。他在途中偷偷瞟了眼二宫，那人安静地坐着，读不出任何喜怒，喜怒仍汇聚在他指尖的琴音里。

樱井忽觉着一切很好，他甚至有种错觉，只要音乐不止，他可以和二宫就这样一直，一直弹下去。

可惜这并不是一首很长的曲子。曲终时二宫的手还贴在琴键上，钢琴仍有余音，就像他们的唇间还留着对方的余温。

樱井收了手，他见二宫不说话，他便也不敢说什么。连等待的一分一秒都被放大，能听见每一声心跳。

二宫咳了一声，他望了眼窗外。终将手从琴键上滑下，他说：“我该回去了。”

樱井回神般站起，他“噢”了声，下一瞬自觉地帮二宫推起箱子。只是他手一直拉着拉杆，似乎并没有交还到二宫手里的意思。

二宫瞥了眼他攥紧拉杆的手，樱井另只手却拿起围巾兀自一裹，他说：“我……送你去车站。”

二宫没拒绝。

两人一同出门，走到车站有将近十分钟。街灯的影子留在水坑里，被他们一脚一脚踏过，像踩碎了无数场好梦。

二宫走在前面，樱井走在他后面，替他推着箱子。路面电车轨道前起了红灯标识，他们不得不站在栏杆处等一小会儿。

“给我吧。”二宫伸手说，“你不用送了。”

最终那个箱子横在他们两中间，樱井讪讪松了手，他们面前的栏杆徐徐升起，二宫推着箱子迈步走了过去。

他走到对面后栏杆又再次降下，下一辆电车已在远处发出刺耳的鸣笛。

樱井看着二宫裹着风衣的背影如同在下一秒将消失进黑夜，他像要去个不知名的远方。

樱井心里莫名一动。

下意识时他已在这头叫了声：“NINO！”

二宫回头，面色平静地望过来。

他们之间只有几步之遥，铁轨是唯一的障碍物。

樱井手指扶着栏杆，冲那头喊：“喜欢你！！特别！！特别！！喜欢你！”

二宫一怔，远处的电车已经开着探照灯急速驶来。

呼啸的风声把樱井的围巾高高扬起，还剩短短几秒电车就会将他们隔断。

这当口，樱井忽然看见二宫笑了。

不是一般的抿嘴式，他竟露齿低头笑出了声。樱井不明那人笑中之意，可时间也不允许他的再次问询。

二宫看着他，唇间说了句话，不大声，但口型很明显。

他说：“明天见。”

尾音甚至湮没进了电车嗡鸣声里。

樱井愣愣站着，他满脑子回放着二宫那句明天见，自带烟花的砰砰砰效应。

电车过后的栏杆那头已然空空荡荡，二宫不见了。

仿佛刚才那幕是场上演在梦中的镜花水月。

樱井向后退了退，当下不自主勾嘴笑了笑。

心情一扫阴霾，他竟想哼一首《爱之梦》。

第二天樱井起得很早，到工作室时里面还没人。

他先去给门口的盆栽浇了水，顺带擦了擦玻璃和乐器。等大野打着呵欠进屋，空气里已经有着分外浓郁的咖啡香味。樱井青年精神抖擞，挥挥小抹布，室内焕然一新。

黑胶胶片循环着钢琴小调，樱井冲他精神地说了声早上好。

气过丹田，浑厚嘹亮，大野想也许这家伙可以来试试声乐。

二宫是踩点来的。他戴着口罩进门，成员纷纷站起，阔别一个月，他带来不少手信。他发现桌上还放了一堆凉拖，加上他送来的维也纳手信，桌前垒起一座小山。

他默不作声朝那箱凉拖瞅了眼，半晌，他伸手掏了一双。

樱井已经开始工作，这些日子他替二宫张罗得不错，那些工作成果正摆在二宫的办公桌上。二宫一一拿起来看，发现每项书类都按时间标记，重点也被圈了出来，能一眼明晰。他摘下口罩，桌前那杯咖啡荡起热气，摸上去温度正好。他抬头看了眼窗户方向，樱井正伏在电脑前写着什么，像在改谱子，手里的笔被他转得飞速。

许是那家伙机敏性够强，很快他便抬头注意到了二宫的目光。他冲二宫微微笑起，还做了个喝咖啡的动作，意思告诉他记得要喝。

一般全员在场，中午大多叫的便当。二宫从不忌讳，和工作室成员混坐在一起吃。

今日大野觉着奇怪，他好不容易点了份大人气的汉堡肉定食套餐竟没受到二宫的分毫注意。那家伙坐在沙发前用叉子机械地戳着饭，另只手哗哗哗地玩着智龙迷城。

二宫不说话，这场午餐就有些食不知味。

众人你看我我看你，最后目光落到被挤到一边坐板凳的樱井脸上。樱井没意识到众人视线的微妙，他开心地戳着汉堡肉，一口一个真好吃。

大野咂咂嘴，终成这开口第一人，他问二宫：“维也纳演出怎么样？”

二宫头也没抬，鼻腔淡淡“嗯？”了声，他回：“挺顺利。”

“那你怎么不太高兴的样子？”

二宫手一滞，瞥他一眼，说：“有吗？”

办公室众人齐刷刷点头。

二宫仍不为所动，他说：“我只是在想是不是要将发奖金的日子调后。”

众人一惊，这便不敢再问。大野让大家赶紧吃完工作，待众人风卷残云结束后，场地里又只剩下樱井二宫两人。

二宫已经吃完，樱井将自己的空盘收好后，倾身过去收二宫的。

樱井在收二宫杯子时两人手指碰了碰，二宫一向手凉，樱井在捏住杯沿前用拇指和食指越了界，他云淡风轻般捏了捏二宫的指尖。

很快的动作，只发生在电光火石间。

二宫被他捏得一愣，两人定格半秒。之后二宫佯装没事人似的把剩余垃圾丢给樱井，自己却下意识揉了揉耳尖。

耳朵又红了，这信号还真好懂。

喜欢一个人像每天都能从那人身上寻出以往不知的新大陆，樱井虽没听到肯定性回应，可他很明显能感受到二宫并未抗拒。比如昨晚的那个铁轨处不明意味的笑，生生让他失眠一整晚。他不知道二宫现在考究到了何等程度，相反，二宫那个笑即便给了他很多勇气，但临门一脚前，他竟反倒踟蹰犹豫。

今夜他陪着二宫加班。

入夜后其他人陆陆续续走了，樱井出门接水，发现脑袋顶的灯泡不住地闪，估计濒临故障。

他搬了个梯子过来架好，从抽屉里翻出灯泡，仰头看了下高度，还是撩起袖子咬牙一步步爬上去。

本来过程是好的，如果二宫不从办公室里探个脑袋出来问他在搞什么，他应该一切完成得相当顺利。

二宫这么一喊，他踩在梯子上的脚忽滑了下去，手肘下意识掠过一旁烧开的水壶上方。

樱井嘶了声，那阵高温蒸气在他右手小臂上留了道热痕。

二宫迅速开了灯，樱井说没事没事，自己却龇牙咧嘴地对着水龙头不停地冲。已经起了红泡，仅是冷水降温当然不够。二宫动作很快，他从柜子里找出干净毛巾，润湿后走过去一把敷住樱井小臂。

樱井还在说没事，二宫抬眼，狠狠瞪了瞪他。

“你当你自己不是用手吃饭的？”

樱井被他骂得心里一悸，他悻悻然：“还不至于弹不了钢琴……诶诶诶疼疼疼……”

二宫脸色仍不好看，手指却稍稍松了力。

他没好气说可以找找有没有豆腐和白糖，这是他母亲以前教他的一个秘方。

说完他转身想去冰箱里找，樱井心里暖融融，哪里顾得上什么秘方不秘方。

他蓦张开另一只完好的手臂，从后方牢牢覆过去。

光影一黯，他将二宫猛地带进怀。

抱上那一刻樱井嘴边触着二宫温热的脖颈，还有那人身上的清新味道。二宫浑身僵了僵，差点把手里的毛巾给拧了。樱井皱皱眉，那只伤手也被他慢慢抬起，环住了二宫另一边。二宫两手的毛巾还按在樱井伤处，现在身陷囹圄，是他作茧自缚的后果。

樱井在二宫耳边笑：“你看，现在不止可以弹钢琴，还可以这样抱你。”

二宫侧过头，渐渐眯起眼。

樱井用力加深这个拥抱，唇边浅道：“你……可不可以给我一点点反应？比如你喜欢这样，还是不喜欢？我琴也弹了表白也表了，失眠一晚上还得把你当谜语一样的猜，现在甚至光荣地为组织负伤，你就不会产生一些小小的心疼？”

二宫被他抱着一动不动。

很快他的抗拒力道小了些，转瞬他卸了力，竟任由樱井手上动作。

他甚至轻细地叹了口气。

樱井开始莫名紧张，生怕对方下一秒就让他伤上加伤。

而二宫只是说了句：“贝尔纳教授。”

“诶？”

“当年选择贝尔纳教授不是一个偶然。”

樱井不明，只得认真看他。

“因为我知道他是你的导师，见到他可能是唯一能知道你动向的方法。要当贝尔纳教授的学生并不容易，我前后考了三次才成功。可是后来才知道你已经毕业，甚至放弃了留在巴黎深造的机会。当时我有种感觉，觉得可能这辈子再也见不到你，我记着你这么多年，你却根本不会认识我这个毫不相干的陌生人。”

二宫顿了顿，接着沉静地说：“其实，现在这个时代网络这么发达，要找一个人不是一件困难的事。很快我在一些编曲团队里发现你的影子，即便你和我想象中变得不太一样，但我仍旧庆幸，至少我还能在背后默默看着你。直到我和野原老师有了些许合作，我知道他曾经教过你钢琴，我向他问及了你的很多往事，并提议让他在生日沙龙的时候能否也递给你一张邀请卡。”

“那架施坦威是我故意送的，目的就是为了让你能在最好的角度看见我，记住我。就算记不住我这个人，记住我的钢琴也行。”

樱井被二宫这些话怔住。

似乎很难用词语去描绘眼前他的心情，这些事情他当然不知道，也许还有更多他不知道的事。

因为二宫不说，这世界上根本不会有人能了解他所做事情的用意。

二宫却苦笑起来，懊恼似的摇摇头：“你昨天是把我吓了一跳，可我怕你只是心血来潮，我不想和你有一些奇奇怪怪的关系。”

樱井闭了闭眼，他放开二宫，将他翻了个身。

他们靠在冰箱前，樱井看着他，像在回味二宫刚才那些话。

他心情一点点变得敞亮，仿佛从一个狭长的隧道寻到了布满彩虹的广阔森林。

那些在昨晚只可能是猜测的东西被二宫的自白变成了现实，而这些自白清清楚楚地告诉樱井，二宫对他的在意由来已久，甚至比他想得更久。

樱井盯着他问：“那现在呢？”

“现在？”二宫移开目光，似笑非笑，“我可不知道。”

樱井迟疑着说：“我本来以为我是先手，现在竟然……被你给撩了。”

“……”二宫不说了。

“完了，我甚至有点小感动，你为什么不早些告诉我？”

二宫却催促：“你快放开。”

“为什么？”

“工作室里没有烫伤药了，得去买。”

“我可没那么娇气。”

二宫像后悔了，他用肘关节撞了撞樱井，却又被那人及时抓住了手。

樱井靠近他，严肃问：“所以到头来，你是不是也喜欢我？还是特别特别喜欢的那种？”

二宫不答，樱井却笑了笑，左手捞住他后脑，立刻凑过去含住他的唇。

和昨夜的温吞试探不同，樱井伸舌迅速钻进他的唇缝，吻势上吸住又放开，再偏头换个方向狠狠堵上去。

二宫被他“唔”地弄出好几声喉音，可他并非木讷，用舌追随着勾住樱井，一阵翻搅捣乱。

他们喘得很厉害，舌尖有着淡淡的苦涩烟味，是同款。像能催动荷尔蒙。

谢谢，谢谢你。樱井在用这个吻告诉他。

二宫握着毛巾的手渐渐垂下，之后攀上樱井的肩，双手使力揽住他的脖子。

他们吻得天旋地转，至少二宫最后快瘫在樱井身上，樱井的膝盖卡进他双腿间，却带起了二宫的踮脚动作。

樱井被二宫推着朝后撞了墙，身侧的乐谱倒了一地，樱井又再次按住他脑袋，抵他在另一方墙上缠吻。

二宫趁换气期间推了推樱井的手，却收获那人一声诶疼。

“刚才还说自己不娇气？”二宫喘着气看他。

樱井却舔了舔自己下唇处的一处破口，说：“是被你给咬的。”

二宫只管自己笑，樱井还想去吻他嘴，不料办公室内的二宫手机噼里啪啦响起来。二宫说要去接电话，樱井就从后面抱着他一起同手同脚地走进去。二宫脸很红，接上电话那一瞬从樱井怀里跑出来，并伸指警告他别乱动。

“喂，您好，是的我是……”他冲樱井认真皱了皱眉，让他拿纸笔来。

樱井懂了，他依旧扬着自己的伤手，另只手给二宫寻了工具过去。他甚至背过身弯下腰，让二宫拿他的背当桌子。

“……好的，谢谢，我知道的，一直以来麻烦您了。好，再见。”

樱井回过头站直，发现二宫正蹙着两根眉谜之沉思。

“怎么了？”他问。

二宫把笔一丢，用手蹭了蹭自己鼻翼：“翔桑。”

“嗯？”

“有工作了。”二宫说，“XTV开局周年庆的大河剧需要一支专业的配乐团队，消息还没出，各大工作室都会陆续接到风声。因为导演想用甄选制，如果在一个月内提出的demo小样能让他满意，这个项目最终就能花落谁家。”

“所以？”

二宫抱肘，说：“我知道参加甄选的团队肯定很多，可是我们必须冲出重围，这是一个打响知名度的好机会，翔桑，我们必须拿下。”

樱井懂了，他凝思一阵后认真站定，竟冲二宫郑重其事伸出左手。

意思是握握手，这个合作便成了。

二宫瞅着他手心纹路，片刻，他也伸手，和樱井的握在一起。

樱井唇边露了个坏笑，握手的最后他按住二宫掌心，正面将他一个用力顺畅地拉进怀。

二宫下巴撞着他的肩，当下细小“喂”了声。

樱井却把这拥抱做得水到渠成。

“我在跟你认真说。”二宫说。

“我知道。”

很快二宫也舒缓放松变得不争不抗，他把脑袋埋进樱井衣领。

他们在办公室里静静抱着。

樱井凑近二宫的耳，低音炮开口：“二宫老师，接下来，就请多指教了。”

EP09

入暖的春天拉响了工作室的金钟战鼓声。

这次和上回live演出不同，现有的谱曲改编与一切从零开始是截然不同的概念。二宫的工作室人才济济，可资历不够，缺少打开市场的知名曲。而这回能获得加入配乐团队甄选的机会，大多原因还归功于松本的明星效应。樱井这些年虽有了一定的编曲基础，但从未真正接触过影视配乐。依二宫之言，他们想在甄选队里脱颖而出，就必须拿出全新的东西。

整整两天他们都在开会商讨构架，发放到他们手里的剧本也被樱井用最快的速度从简梗概。每人心中都藏着个哈姆雷特，集思广益的结果是众人见解不一，要想在短时间内铺陈开一个史诗般恢弘乐章还要足够新颖，是个大挑战。

樱井和二宫的工作状态一如往昔能保持专业，却也较以往不同。两人在合作拍档的关系上不为人知地更进一层，心灵相通能带来更多的积极性。

一窗之隔很美妙，至少可以在午饭时间顺着瞅瞅自己男朋友，非常下饭。

两人同进同出，樱井的车前段时间卖了，二宫竟把自己的车丢给他开，早上顺带能捎他一程。要么干脆待在工作室不回家，常常樱井累得趴桌上睡过去，醒来时会发现二宫正和他趴在同一方桌面，那人也正睡着。樱井会保持趴躺的姿势，慢慢把身子移过去偷吻他。二宫被他惊了惊，半启的唇被樱井长驱直入撬开，二宫撇撇眉，伸手去挠樱井的痒。

谈恋爱好处多多，之前樱井还会告诫自己上了年纪他们得谈场优雅的成熟恋爱，哪知这套理论对着二宫丝毫不管用。

二宫熬夜时会在室内套一身卡通T，穿着樱井送他的凉拖来回走，他的头发被樱井逼着去剪得很短，刘海浅浅向右顺着，露出两只耳朵。最近他爱哼“I am a perfect human”，横竖像个小学生。

配合二宫这身打扮，樱井的优雅成熟恋爱泡汤，谈成了黏糊状恋爱。

这样的状态持续了创作的一周。

可是一周后，状况变了。

状况出在创作的忽然瓶颈上。

他们之前所构建的音乐框架太大，想诠释的概念太多，导致这样的乐器也想加，那样的曲风也想尝试，一周后二宫在晨会上听了他们这些天的成果demo，破天荒沉默了。

时间一分一秒地跳，二宫坐在办公椅上，右手搭在额间，他半闭着眼。下一瞬他便起身将电脑鼠标一按，那些断断续续的乐声被他划上了休止。正在阅谱的众人抬起头，发现二宫将之前打印好的谱子纷纷撕成两半，脸色不佳地去了吸烟室。

樱井正在外面联系新的乐手，因为二宫的创意中想加入传统三味线特色，他便拉着相叶一同在外面物色人选，等他赶回研究室已经过了傍晚。

刚踏进门便闻觉空气中的噤若寒蝉，大野立刻叫住他的名，眼里像瞅着救星：“今天所有人都被迫停了进度，因为NINO认为现在的成品太过糟糕，这不是他想呈现的东西。可是大家已经尽力按照他的想法去做，大概是我们心有余力不足，毕竟我们的资源太少，设备也比不上人家先进。”

二宫还在吸烟室里没出来，大野说他憋在里面起码两小时了。

樱井皱起眉，他脱掉外套，走到公共区电脑前，他先捡起被二宫撕掉的乐谱，然后坐上他的位置，点开鼠标用耳机听了一遍。

本来大野还想从樱井这里抱点希望，可是那人的听后反应竟和二宫如出一辙。他苦笑说：“NINO说的没错，现在这个版本确实太空，并不能成为一份完美的答卷。”

大野叹气，说：“那你有什么解决办法吗？”

樱井托腮沉思，他点着replay一遍遍地听，又从那些破碎的谱子里努力辨识进度。大野耸耸肩，示意其他人先去吃晚饭。哪知他刚招呼完，身后的吸烟室门倏地开了。

众人动作一滞，二宫捏着烟盒走出来，整个人状态仍未复原，他冷冷扫了眼众人，说：“吃完饭回来继续。”

“NINO。”樱井摘掉耳机，从他的座位站起，他迟疑地看着他，“我想我们暂时不能继续了。”

二宫扬眉：“什么意思？”

“现在你构思的这个版本，我承认非常好，可是你也注意到了，我们只是一味地追求华丽和高难度，因为我们的确想靠这个一鸣惊人。但我们硬件设备不足，按照进度所做出来的效果也和预期相差甚远，我想我们得换个方向，简单一点，纯粹一些，在力所能及的范围内。”

“换？”二宫眯起眼，说，“你的意思是推翻所有，从头开始？”

樱井抿了抿唇，他点头，说：“我想确实有这个必要。”

“你应该知道有多少团队参加这次的甄选，简单纯粹的东西大家都能做，推翻所有意味着要否定目前全部，这不是一个简单的积木倒了就能重新搭好的游戏，我们没有那么多时间了樱井桑。”

樱井一愣，二宫那声“樱井桑”叫得他骨子一阵不舒服，他站定片刻，忽拿起桌上拼凑好的乐谱，递到二宫面前，开始一一指给他看。

他把所有值得改动的地方都用红圈画了出来，并简要说了说他的想法与建议。

当然，口气也少了平日的几分客气。

唯有在真正在乎的人面前才会说这些话，要放在以前那个领队告诉樱井这样不行，他估计只会舍弃自我观念并按照那人所说去做。可对二宫不同，二宫是把他从过去那样的泥沼状态中解救出来的人，是二宫让他找回对待音乐的真诚之心。且不提生活中的普通情侣仍会三天吵架两天冷战，他们不是完人，更何况还处于抬头不见低头见的工作平台。之前他们异常合拍，但不意味理想状态能永远延续，适时发生意见相左才是稀松平常事。

只是没料到来得这么快。

两人开始你一言我一语地唇枪舌战，他们都有副好口才，至少放辩论会场只能成为彼此障碍物般的劲敌。

樱井用观点一二三提出他觉得不合理的地方，二宫用因果ABC告诉樱井这些不合理的解决方法。

大野有点懵，他望望旁边的迷妹，众人皆懵，集体静默。

一时空气里只存着两人冷静的对战声。

世上每场争执都得力求一个解决点，至少需要一方让步，给对方铺设一个台阶下，很少能有双赢局面。

樱井见二宫固执得非和他一争到底，他竟也心里来气，鲜见地未在交锋上做出任何退让。

二宫眼色越来越凉，他在樱井说完一番长篇大论后蓦地止住了声。

两人对视相持，似乎到了关键胶着点。

二宫眉心紧锁，期间他喉间细小地嘶了一声，左手下意识揉了揉腰。

他这些天经常喊腰疼，都是以往长时间熬夜留下的毛病。

樱井显是注意到这细微动作，当下竟醍醐灌顶般醒神。他愣在原地，满脸写着后悔。片刻，他攥着谱子的手逐渐放松，甚至想伸手去拉住二宫的胳膊。

可惜在触及那人衣料前，二宫的手轻飘飘移开，他把椅子上的外套搭过肩头，不发一言地朝室外走。

大门外的铃铛轻盈响起，然后是阵踩踏台阶向上的声音。

众人的集体静默变成了叽叽喳喳的议论声。

半分钟后，樱井咬咬牙，也抓着外套往门外跑。

夜里这条街都没什么人，只有远处寥寥几个等公车的上班族。樱井喘着气跑上去，向前望，空无一人，向后望，依旧空空荡荡。他拿出手机打电话，无止境的嘟声，再打过去干脆关机。他恨恨骂了声可恶，又踏下楼梯回了工作室。

大野见他垂头丧气回来，便心知肚明了。他说：“要不我们还是留下来加个班？”

樱井看了看众人，摇头，说：“今天就算了，疲软状态不适合创作，你们先回去休息。”

众人稀稀拉拉地收拾东西说着辛苦了，最后一人问樱井要走么他得锁门，樱井头也不抬地说他今天留夜。

那人关门出去时，樱井仍在桌前小心翼翼地粘合那些被二宫撕碎的谱子。

他这一留就留到了半夜，直到半夜二宫也没回来。

樱井把电脑搬去了二宫的办公室，却发现那人桌前齐齐整整放了一堆东西。

他凑过去看，那些整齐排列的A4纸竟都是二宫对这部大河剧的理解与整理，比起樱井之前做的那个大纲型梗概，二宫的这版更为细节化。他甚至把每一话的矛盾冲突点写下来，并在那里附加了一段旋律，有的洋洋洒洒半篇，有的甚至就几个音。

这些东西二宫从未在会议上拿出来过，看上去还属半成品，就连樱井自己也不知道。

樱井站着将那些纸张翻来覆去地看，之后干脆把它们摆上钢琴进行视奏。

他这才明白他今日所说之言二宫早有考究，并且已经在背后赶工着第二版。迫在眉睫的情况下他们的确不具备足够的时间推翻全部，很可能到最后这版都不会有见天日的机会。

因为二宫所编写的第二版小调几乎只有钢琴曲，少了交响乐章渲染，作为OST的效果非常单薄。但这是他对故事本身的自我解读，每一个音符就算脱离华丽修饰，依旧熠熠生辉。

故事的最终是一声帝王的咏叹。

究其一生南征北伐，他坐上高位，成为万人敬仰的凛凛君主。

收获若干疆土，手捧无上权力，身侧却空空再无一人。

过往碾尘化风，他脚下的土地也不再如故土般花香鸟语。

他一人坐于冬日黄昏，沉静地擦着两把风姿卓绝的刀。

像在抚摸两颗曾经跳动的鲜活心脏。

二宫写的小调便从帝王的角度出发，全篇过滤了战争戎马的辉煌岁月，只为剖析这位帝王的内心独白。首调从结局开始，逐步向前追忆，像桩桩少年事悬挂进走马灯一圈接一圈转，吱呀作着响。它们陈旧地上演在那些回不去的梦里。

全调立意崭新，樱井眼前一亮。

他从书桌前抽出另一张白纸，试图将二宫所写的小调进行整合。

等忙完这些已是凌晨三点，他从钢琴前抬头，余光一瞥，竟瞅见沙发上放着二宫的包，钥匙财布都在里面，他根本不可能回家。

樱井这才心里有些不对味。

二宫电话仍旧关机，樱井给他可能联系的人打了一圈电话，未果。他站起身，在工作室来回走了好几圈，又将反锁的大门虚掩上，生怕二宫回来拿包进不了屋。

刚才他还能静心想想音乐的事，现在满脑都被二宫刷屏，索性是静不下来了。

这家伙生个气半天不消，大晚上又能往哪儿跑。

樱井看着窗户逐渐腾起的天光，叹气，唯有在这里等。

他拿着剧本的纸张进了二宫办公室里的单间小浴室，边泡边看。

水温被他调得很烫，他在昏昏沉沉间将纸张一丢，闭目养起神。

闭眼后能放大周遭感官，临近瞌睡边缘他忽听见门口的咔擦锁门声，一个激灵惊醒，下一瞬他眼瞧着浴室门被人一把推开。

二宫的手还扶在浴室门的把手上，整个人似乎也因浴室有人而被吓了一跳。

他身上隐约有酒气，还带进了室外的凉风。

热气腾腾地往外冲，二宫却皱着眉狠狠瞪着樱井。瞪了两秒便想退出去关门。

樱井半个身子扬出浴缸，他用湿漉漉的右手把二宫抓了进来。

“你这家伙，差不多行了啊。”

二宫盯着他不说话，光着脚站在地板砖上。

樱井攥着他说：“你没带钱包还能喝上酒？该不会去了什么奇怪的地方？”

二宫鼻腔里轻不可闻哼了声。他慢慢挣开樱井的手，自己走到浴缸旁的水池边，接水挤牙膏，下一秒开始自顾自地刷牙。

樱井坐回浴缸里，面前的二宫只穿了件白衬衫和牛仔裤，刚才樱井拽他还把那人衬衫弄湿了一大片。他背对樱井而站，后背那些被水湿润的部分混合着隐约肉色，甚至现出腰身曲线。

樱井喉咙发干，他清了清嗓，朝后靠着浴缸一沿。

二宫刷牙的动作停了，他瞥了眼旁边的樱井，然后迅速漱口把泡沫吐掉。之后他转过身，视线定在樱井脸上，又一路下滑往别处瞟。

樱井并了并腿。

“你在这里干什么？”二宫问。

樱井一本正经：“如你所见，优哉游哉地泡澡。”

二宫扯嘴冷笑。他蹲下去，双肘撑着浴缸沿：“翔桑，我再问一遍，你在这里干什么？”

樱井脸一愣，插科打诨瞒不过去，看来二宫这是准备耍酒疯了。

“明知故问。”樱井说一句用水泼一下，“电话不接，钱包不带，离家出走，幼稚至极。”

最后泼的那下被二宫适时逮住手腕。

大拇指停在樱井腕间脉搏处，二宫漆黑的眸里藏着深沉浪涛。

樱井没辙，他移开目光，好好回答问题：“我在看剧本，反正也回不去家，干脆泡个澡。”

显然二宫并没满意他这个回答。

樱井舔舔下唇。

半晌，他没好气说：“好吧，其实……是在想你。”顿了顿，“一直，一直在想。以前我还从没对谁这样挂心过，这种感觉简直糟透了。我在想我们为什么要吵架，明明好好说话就能解决的问题，还非得在大家面前闹了场笑话。”

二宫忽然松开力，伸手迅速没入水中。

樱井一惊，局促叫了声“NINO”，却仍未阻得那人的手准确探入他两腿之间。

樱井看着二宫，额间滑了颗水珠。

二宫握住的半抬头器官像寻到了归属，很快被二宫的一点点撩拨弄得发硬。

“这下你该信了？”

樱井喘了口气，恶狠狠回他。

二宫笑了笑。

他离樱井近了些，伸舌舔了舔那颗从樱井额间滑到鼻尖的水珠。

先不提这家伙借酒消愁是怎么回事，现在这种投怀送抱方式的解决手段可真狡猾。

樱井向后靠倒，二宫依旧跪坐在浴缸前用手慢慢抚摸他。热气在他们周围攒得更深，从伴侣手中收获的巨大餍足比起自己一个人的机械性发泄更为美妙。可能因为弹过琴的缘故，二宫的手指极为灵活，即便是第一次抚摸男人，他却像熟知哪片区域能让樱井产生更大的兴奋一样弹着他自己的乐章。

射精前樱井按住了二宫的手，让他认真感受他手指所创造的这些蓬勃生命力。

樱井喉间重重冒了声喘，二宫似乎也被撩出兴致，他甚至主动上前吻住了高潮后的樱井。

只听哗啦水声溅起，樱井勾着二宫的胳膊站起。

他仍处于水中，浑身赤裸裸，水流从胸肌开始不住往下砸，像只刚上岸的游鱼。

二宫站在浴缸前和他热烈舌吻，那人还穿着整套衣裤。樱井吻着他的唇，再埋首吸住他的颈窝，最后隔着那层雪白的衬衫含住他的乳首。另只手帮二宫扯皮带，解裤链，底裤后的那包东西被他用手用力裹住。二宫呻了一声，左手下意识搂紧樱井的脑袋。

二宫身上不断散出的酒意让樱井忍不住想欺负他。他脱掉二宫的裤子滑在小腿处，用手从脚踝开始一路向上抚摸，停在大腿间。顺带蹲回水里，双手将二宫拉近，能确保自己能稳当地含上去。

二宫的膝盖贴着冰冷的浴缸壁，可樱井的口舌却烫得烧了场滔天火海。二宫一前一后摆着臀，合着那人嘴里吞吐姿势跃进或是后退，就算樱井需换气休息，他也会用手替二宫不轻不重地捏着腰。

相性出奇地好，连这种事都像弹琴似的迅速找到默契。

二宫射前拍了拍樱井的脑袋，樱井松了口，那家伙后退几步，撞着身后的墙，大腿间流淌了一堆白色。

樱井仍在喘着看他，二宫低头用手指撸了撸，剩余的又分了几次喷出。

那人手上全是自己的或是樱井的东西，仿佛现在知道嫌弃了。他迅速打开旁边的淋浴，在水流间把自己脱了个精光。仰起头，手在额头上一抹，他又在水帘间幽幽看了眼樱井。

樱井从浴缸里走出去，他从后光溜溜地抱住二宫，把他按在瓷砖前。

头顶的淋浴在他们贴合处激荡地喷着水，樱井下方还蹭着二宫的臀缝，因为刚刚射过，器官仍软趴趴垂着。

樱井死死箍着二宫，在水声中啾了口二宫的下巴。

“差不多该告诉我你到底去哪儿喝酒了吧。”

二宫被抱得动弹不得，只能甩了甩湿漉漉的脑袋，他说：“我直接打车去了那个有着所有古典套餐的家庭餐馆，老板对我很好，帮我付了车钱。”

“然后？”

“然后和老板一起，把那瓶跟我放置得一模一样的烧酒喝光了。”二宫比划，“简直解气。”

樱井沉声笑了。

他替二宫抹沐浴露：“怎么能有你这么可爱的钢琴家？”

“闭嘴。”

樱井笑他：“还生气？”

二宫哼哼了声。

伺候完二宫洗澡，樱井推着那人出去穿衣服。

二宫揉着眼坐在床边，他看见了钢琴前摆放的零散乐谱，还有樱井另外附加的那些东西。

樱井困得不行，二宫却迅速从包里拿出手机调了个闹钟。

“我们只能睡两个小时。”二宫一个翻身躺上床。

“诶？”樱井开着吹风机对着他吹，“要早起开会？”

“不，不开了，再开下去的结果和昨天一样，我跟你估计得打上一架。”

樱井咂起嘴。

二宫笑道：“我们啊，去找灵感。”

二宫所言不假，两小时后闹铃响起，他把樱井跨在他身上那条腿踢开，像敲架子鼓似的叫醒樱井。

也不知他这精神劲儿从哪来的。

二宫有些宿醉，放弃开车，带着樱井挤早高峰。电车在筑地附近停下，二宫拽着樱井走出去，混合着那些赶早市的熙熙攘攘人流。

“为什么来这儿？吃早饭？”

二宫却不答，他熟门熟路地带樱井进了小路，避开大部队人群。

他们停在一家简易的金枪鱼铺前，二宫驻足，冲里面张望了一眼。

店里的人都认识二宫，见到他那瞬纷纷热情地打招呼。二宫从店里拿出两套工作服，递给樱井，说：“穿上。”

“诶？”

二宫却说：“这是今天早上的工作，放心，他们会给我们午饭吃的。”

樱井一头雾水地穿上。

这时店里走出一个中年男人，全套渔师装备，满面风霜。

他默不作声看了眼二宫。

二宫向他客气点头，说了声好久不见。

中年男人嗯了声，不做多谈。他娴熟地将无数箱金枪鱼装箱搬运上车，然后对着樱井招手，说：“小伙子，我们走。”

樱井瞅了眼二宫，问他这是谁。二宫在后方推了推樱井，凑到他耳边说：“我父亲。”

……

樱井青年瞬间石化。

二宫父亲的这辆简易车只能站两人，穿梭往来于鱼市却绰绰有余。樱井笔直地站着，早时的困乏烟消云散，只剩满心紧张。

他猜想二宫定是故意整他，恐怕只为扳回昨日那局。

眼前二宫父亲的眉眼和二宫很像，他风骨极正，和周围店铺友邻关系异常不错。

他带着樱井一间间送货，每到一处都能听见他浑厚有力的叫卖声。樱井则不然，头一遭做这种市井工作，前后笨拙地弄翻了两箱鱼。

他想他在这种挣表现的时候失手太不应该，哪知二宫父亲淡淡笑了，他说：“和也第一次比你还糟糕，他弄翻了五箱。”

樱井一怔，二宫父亲转瞬递了他一只烟。

他们在别家店铺设的吸烟处点起了火。

“每次他遇着什么瓶颈都会跑来我这儿帮忙。”二宫父亲吐了口烟圈，“不过他妈妈不太同意他来找我，每回都是偷偷来。第一次来帮忙的时候我记得他才十来岁，现在竟也过了快二十年。时间可真不饶人。”

樱井站在他身侧，手里的烟被他点着却忘了抽，他沉声开口：“他是个很厉害的人。”

“得了吧，除了弹钢琴什么也不会。”二宫父亲抖抖烟灰，“……不过是个好孩子。”

樱井又问：“您说他每次瓶颈都会来这里？”

“嗯。”二宫父亲迅速抽完，按灭了烟，“他说这里有一种特殊的节奏。”

“节奏？”

“繁忙，紧凑，美好的节奏。我可不懂他那些文绉绉的东西。”二宫父亲叹气，“我去旁边问候一下，你在这里等等我。”

樱井站的是个阴暗处，他这个方向却正好能看见太阳，那层阳光穿越千里，照亮了他脚下的石板。

此时此刻他身边充斥着许多声音。

他想起二宫的话，试着闭上眼。

叮铃，叮铃。

左边是刚才送货的寿司店，老板是个左撇子，刀功了得，哐哐哐。

右边是正在烤鳗鱼的小摊贩，等候的人群里嗡嗡夹杂了几句不标准的英语。

队伍里有情侣在吵架，言语之间沉淀着宽松世代的浮躁气。

前方的绿茶店出了试卖品，会计处有硬币声轻灵作响。

穿过身后这层暗巷，尽头处的小贩在说落语。

桥段是《寿限无》，以快口出名。这小贩嘴上功夫虽不专业，可那几声“パイポパイポ”却极其利落。

每一个鲜活的声音都能在樱井脑侧某个音域产生具体的线谱化，不得不说二宫所提的节奏确实存在，这是他一个从未做过市井工作的人平日无法得知的东西。

繁忙，紧凑，美好的晨间节奏。

思绪逐步飘远。

他像突然从这些瞬息万变的节奏中往返到一个不知名的时代。

那里有着气吞山河的机甲军队，低沉的士兵号角吹亮了这片死寂天地。

他正倚于高地眺目远望。层叠的军队密如游龙，他却唯独看见那匹最为漂亮的高头马背上雄姿英发坐着一人，那人戴着头盔，只露出一双清亮的眼睛。他扬起刀锋，每一落定处均是滚烫的血。

血染盔甲，甚至蜿蜒着流过他的眼。

樱井看见了盔甲后的那双眼睛，他像在那双眼里看见了自己。

“杀光他们，我就能见到你了。“

他听见那人说。

杀，杀，杀。

地动山摇，尸殍遍野，浑如末日。

远处的杀声渐近，无数烧着火的箭羽如流星般划空，自他耳边呼啸而过。

……

樱井在集市间猛然睁眼，阳光已经洒在他脸上。

他的心跳还很快，他听见不远处有人叫了声他的名字。

二宫正坐在那辆相同款式的简易货车上，缓缓向他驶来。

那人头顶包着白色毛巾，极为和谐地融于闹市间。像个土财主。

空气是鱼市该有的味道，不存在任何杀戮。和那幕大河剧不同，他们正处在相当和平的年代。

樱井看着二宫。

此刻万籁俱寂。

他像从一个长久的梦里醒来。

EP10（最终话）

樱井和二宫面对面站着。

工作室众人冒头，心疑两天不见这两位又准备唱起哪台戏。不过众人估错了，两位钢琴手放弃敲锣打鼓放鞭炮似的互相开战，纷纷放出和平之鸽。

眼见樱井迅速抿嘴笑起，向二宫郑重比了个“三”。

二宫皱眉，伸手将他手间的“三”又掰成了“二”。

“两天。”二宫笃定道。

他们昨天受邀去观看了大河剧拍摄现场，棚搭在京都，两人连夜赶去。故事进度刚拍出雏形，他们穿梭在造型师灯光师之间打量细节，和无数顶着时代剧头饰的演员擦身而过，并用照片分毫不差地记录下来。

布景外吹着京都特有的风，他们安静地站进夜里，听远方扬声响起的复杂台词，和刀锋相撞产生的金属混响。

樱井应是受二宫的筑地找节奏之行从而突发奇想。要接近故事本身，唯有亲眼目睹后才能让脑中所想实景化。为此樱井主动向剧组发出见学申请，没料到导演竟爽快答应，给了他们这次免费参观的机会。

因为正在加班加点拍摄的那幕戏基调异常沉重，两人参观完出了棚，心情仍受了不小影响。他们从长长的阶梯往下走，两旁的献灯林立而下，闪着火焰般猩红的眼。

二宫站定，忽回头望了一阵。

樱井问他怎么了？

他摇头，耸肩接着往下走，头未回，只是道了句：“你说那会是一个什么样的人？”

樱井走过去牵他的手，十指扣紧，他们互相撞着肩膀下楼梯。

樱井说：“恐怕演员本身也不知道，毕竟那是个故事，人物也只属于故事本身。”

二宫说：“也许一切并非他自身所愿。”

“你说的对，纵是旁人再怎么对这位君王进行解读，最终也不可能得出一个正确的答案。因为本身就没有答案。”

“那你觉得他是怎么样的？”

樱井不可置否，他说：“也许他很讨厌战争，也许他只是想遵守一个约定。”

“真是死脑筋。”二宫说，“明明能让他遵守约定的人已经不在了。”

樱井笑笑，像有些感叹：“他是个很有意思的人。”

二宫“嗯”了声。

樱井像看穿他：“我想我们可以试试双钢琴。”

二宫皱眉瞪他一眼，却只收获那人嘴边温柔的笑。

他心想关键时刻两人竟又不谋而合，如果说二宫那版钢琴是没有色彩的白纸铅绘，寥寥几笔能抓住故事核心，那樱井所想为之润色的双钢琴，则是将画纸立体化，并赠与春冬之调。

两人想法一合，立刻从京都赶回东京。他们决定给各自两天时间进行单独创作，两天后将彼此成果融合。

他们把自己锁进各自的办公室，连相连的窗户也紧闭关上。除了吃饭去厕所，彼此几乎没有从办公室里出来过。

能让二宫的游戏无端端蒙上两日的灰，看来是火烧眉毛，那家伙不得不动上真格。

两日后是个大晴天。

樱井先从办公室里走出，沉着脸敲响二宫的办公室大门。他已经连续工作数日，精神紧绷到极点，二宫好不到哪儿去，抽空的烟盒也是以往的两倍。

他们先彼此进行独奏发表，一人弹，另一人静静地听。

这次他们没有抢着抒发己见，而是让琴声过后留下大片的沉默时间。再然后，樱井走过去，和二宫坐在同一架钢琴前。

他们从二宫办公室里出来已是第三天傍晚。工作室众人抬头，期期艾艾打着招呼。

二宫抱着电脑走到公共桌中央，环视一周，没笑。众人顿感不妙，以为这是不顺利的征兆。他放下电脑，抱肘，一旁的樱井好整以暇地看他。

“真没办法。”二宫叹了口气，“又被我们给解决了。”

众人一惊，三秒后，啪啪啪热烈鼓掌。

“接下来就看大家的了。”二宫抬手看表，问：“我们只有四十八小时，大家有没有信心？”

迷妹们泪眼朦胧，举臂欢呼。

出结果那天樱井和二宫正在拉面店里吃晚饭。

因为前段时间工作太忙少了谈恋爱时间，现在任务一过，两人又黏糊上了。拉面店在放野球直播，二宫筷子没动两口，一直盯着屏幕间的投球手动作。

“我看你不弹钢琴也可以往这方面发展。”樱井搅和着面碗，“还好你最终走上了音乐道路，要不然我得上哪儿找你去？”

二宫目不转睛，不低头也能把碗里的鸡蛋和叉烧肉丢樱井碗里：“可我有信心。”

“嗯？”

“我有信心无论在哪，你在做什么，和我做着相同的事还是不同的事，我都能遇见你。”

樱井呛了呛，周围的人蓦地拍桌叫起好，本垒的声音从转播员口中叫出。

二宫不动声色擦擦嘴，把自己的碗推给他。

面前的樱井忽然开心得合不拢嘴，反应像个初恋的高中生。他低头，把二宫的面汤咕嘟咕嘟喝完。

回工作室路上二宫接到了电话。

樱井一脸紧张看着他，二宫也破天荒声音跟着抖了抖。

从他的表情上看不出任何波澜，挂掉电话后他先静默一阵，眼里腾腾落落泛着深浅不一的光。

“OST没能选上，选的是Y社的黄金团队。”他垂头丧气说。

樱井听完没眨眼，瞬间他单手勾住二宫肩膀，安慰他：“没事。”

“但是，”二宫忽抬眸笑了，“导演亲自打电话给我，想让我们的双钢琴破格成为电视剧的主题曲。”

樱井一愣，伸手捏他耳垂：“你这家伙，影帝模式一开一关还真是够可怕的。”

大河剧主题曲由专人填词加工，替双钢琴添色增彩后，成为一首浑厚的男声赞歌。

起初工作室以为工作告一段落，这事也会像旧章一样很快翻过去。哪知待正剧在电视上开播，除剧情大热收视接连攀升之外，主题曲更成为热门关注焦点，无论是双钢琴下男歌唱家的优秀演绎，还是编写这首双钢琴曲的幕后双龙团队。

樱井和二宫的名字飘红在各大音乐讨论版首页，两人早年参加的大大小小钢琴比赛视频也被人挖出来分享，匿名好心人甚至编制了年表，把两人从早期相遇到后期重逢合作的历程与作品详细画了出来。这张表画出了两人从前期的平行线慢慢相合相交，往后衍生的乐章仍在谱写。年表持续更新，是个大工程。

这下两人话题度和大河剧双主演并肩，二宫的音乐团队豁然得到世人瞩目。

可当事人两位却没那国际时间关注任何八卦。他们的工作接踵而至，年中还进行了人事收编和乐器更新，团队从区区二十来人增添了一倍多，小小的工作室怕是不够塞。二宫正在物色新的工作室楼盘。

樱井时常往海外跑，他成为了国内知名乐团的首席钢琴手。仿佛现在和当时二宫去维也纳颠倒了过来，跨洋电话仍旧没停，只是陪练变成了二宫。

二宫这个陪练比樱井严苛多了，他一向能边玩游戏边跟樱井讲升调降调，像个小教授。

期间樱井那乐团的女提琴手往工作室寄了封感谢信，将樱井大肆赞扬，还提及他是个优雅的绅士。隔日二宫的电话就杀过去，问樱井在乐团里到底做了什么优雅绅士该做的事。

樱井握着电话在那头一直笑，他说：“你对我还不放心？”

二宫咬牙，说：“再有下次，自己回来跪钢琴盖。”

等樱井真正有了暂时的休息空余，已经快到一年之尾。

他忽然想起去年和二宫的那个彷徨失措的重逢，一切像过去很久，他却有幸抓到了命运的尾巴。

二宫开车来接他，整个人神神秘秘，在樱井把行李箱放上车后，那人戴了副黑框，整个人竟又年轻几岁。

“怎么了？”樱井说，“你又在打什么主意？”

二宫却咂咂嘴，说：“你下飞机都不看新闻吗？”

“这不是赶着来找你吗？”

二宫从后座拿出一张崭新的报纸，他塞进樱井手里，说：“因为你一直在国外，所以这个消息我接的，电视台是想让我亲自告诉你，我刚在路上把车开得差点超速，就为了来给你送个喜讯。记得一会儿别抓着我哭啊。”

樱井抽出报纸，狐疑地展开看了一眼。硕大的版面是那部大河剧的超高收视破了多少年的记录，他匆匆扫一遍，发现最后新闻那里多了面四方小格。上面写着电视剧的大旬度让它成为今年红白歌会的关注点，而那首大受好评的双钢琴主题曲，将有幸登上白组的竞技舞台。

樱井难以置信，他握着报纸，瞪大眼：“红白？是我知道的那个红白吗？”

二宫笑了，他系上安全带，说：“不仅如此，电视台还发了两张观赏票，让我们一人邀请一位关系者去现场，我想了一下，决定把我那张票给你。”

“给我？”

“嗯。”二宫抿了抿嘴，“我家里人经常在电视里看我估计早都看腻了，你把这票……给你爸爸妈妈吧。”

樱井一怔。

“总不能一辈子不联系？他们是你最重要的人，这样的成绩和喜悦，理应和他们一起分享。”二宫扶着方向盘，看向前方，“你要是不敢去给票，我陪你一起，反正里面有我的份，我替你解释，我们大大方方回去便是……诶樱井翔你干什么我要开车了……”

樱井扬身，越过座位缝隙重重抱住他，一只手扯掉他的安全带，这样能确保把他紧紧搂住。车内没开灯，车外却提前点起了一溜的圣诞彩灯，朦胧地映在车窗。

这种应该樱井做决定的事二宫竟洞悉全部似的悄悄替他想好，樱井鼻腔难免酸了酸。

他只能抱着二宫，用嘴不断地亲吻他的耳朵。

二宫却在他怀里躲他的吻，嚷着干什么干什么。

“别动。”樱井抓着他后背衣料，“你再动我怕我眼泪收不回去，你先给我两分钟，不能被你给看到了，要不然还不被你笑话一个月。”

二宫便不动了，他勾住樱井的腰，上下摩挲：“没事，我帮你哄回去。”

“怎么哄？唱首歌？”

“我才不要，艺术家开嗓很贵的。”

“那就换我。”

“你什么？你别在冰天冻地里唱美声啊。”

“我开嗓不贵，这话可以天天说给你听。”樱井敛了笑，在他耳边闭眼说，“我爱你，NINO。我很爱你。”

二宫浑身一僵，刚才还能乱开玩笑的他似乎再说不出什么煞风景的话。

半晌，他轻轻“嗯”了声，用力回抱樱井：“你这话，可比我想的晚了十多年。”

他们迅速回了樱井的公寓，连外套都顾不得脱，樱井把二宫按倒在沙发，他们深深陷进去，亲得乱七八糟。

二宫骑在他身上，用力摆着腰，他们视线相撞，火花激荡。

后来二宫伏下去，贴在樱井胸口。樱井身下那东西还深埋在他体内，两人却不约而同侧了侧头，纷纷盯向屋内那架熟悉的钢琴。

二宫伸出手，蜷紧，只露出食指。

他问：“现在那里还有多远？”

“嗯？”樱井跟着看过去，也伸出他的食指，“你想去吗？”

两人食指相触，和斗琴那时一样。

多么可贵，他们仍能保有初心。

二宫没答，他轻轻昂头吻上了樱井。

红白双钢琴，相对放置于艳丽的舞台中央，灯光效果将两架琴衬得异常漂亮。

色泽一白，一黑。

樱井穿黑色西装，二宫穿白色。他们都很紧张，在乐屋里不住地用段子加油打气。

门倏忽被人打开，工作人员叫起了候场艺人的名字。

他们被人领着走过一条很长的走道，从光走向暗，另一层光藏着帷幕后的人海里。

樱井父亲正坐在前列，盯着舞台，不苟言笑的脸松懈了一抹自豪。

樱井母亲穿着和服，眼角全是泪。

他们用力地鼓起掌。

通往舞台的帷幕被徐徐拉开。樱井走在前，忽停住，回头看了眼二宫。

掌声的浪潮快将他们湮没。

二宫站定片刻，抬起脚步快步上前，他们走在能并肩齐行的位置。

最终，樱井伸手，二宫便用力握住。

触上那瞬十指互相缠绕，再无任何相离姿态。

像他们自此以后的人生线谱。

无论走势高低调色冷暖，只要乐章不止，他们便能相协相伴到音符的最后一刻。

且永不停歇。

【克罗地亚狂想曲 全文完】


	4. 番外

有一个夜晚我烧毁了所有的记忆，从此我的梦就透明了；

有一个早晨我丢掉了所有的明天，从此我的脚步就轻盈了。

双钢琴番外《Somewhere》

2019年，冬。

特罗姆瑟下了三天三夜雪，单反镜头朦胧地透着万家阑珊光火后的雪山，海岛，古建。

西垣薰坐在副驾驶，用力地擦拭着镜头盖上不知是雪是雨的东西。驾驶席上的男人哼着古典小调，每一拍都比电台里传出的《肖邦圆舞曲》率先快了三秒，像在预知后续，节奏很好。

西垣发现他指节分明，小指敲击在方向盘上铮铮作响，是个习惯动作。

西垣没弹过钢琴，但是个十足的古典迷。她从事演员工作两年，现在正处黄金二十岁。两年以来成绩平平，到了今年才有机会获得寺尾监督旗下的音乐剧女主一役。头一回涉足音乐剧，演绎中还得附加唱跳，对她是个挑战，为求稳打稳扎，她主动提出和这次负责提供舞台全程编曲的团队见面。

这一面见得着实难得，还是监督发邮件专程打招呼，才把这个怀梦少女从东京带到挪威，因为NK MUSIC年前将根据地搬往海外，要见音乐总监，得有跨越半个地球的觉悟。

她跋山涉水，紧张了一路，腹稿打了三篇。

一下飞机便见着眼前这位驾驶员独自开着专车来接她，一身穿得尤为随意，不太有挪威当地的刻板印象，他甚至相当随和地介绍她所在酒店附近的美食街店，连哪里有折扣都一清二楚。

他说那里的老板都是独立音乐人，要么是派对DJ要么是电影音乐制作人，各个深藏不露罢了。他做了个夸张的胡子手势，说那些人基本都是森男胡子造型，看起来挺可怕，其实内心都挺理想主义。当然，偶尔也可能遇见什么精通IT金融商业乃至工程学的PHD，适合异国艳遇，至少他们和前面那群人都怀有共同理想——改变这个操蛋世界。

西垣听得直发笑，男人递给她一张名片，西垣瞅着那白纸黑字，手忽滞了一瞬，下一秒她惊恐地抬眸。

本以为来接她的应是团队里做杂用工作的，哪知来的竟是正主本人。

她怕自己先前说些什么失礼的话，连忙俯身三鞠躬。

“樱井桑，久、久仰。”

樱井说快别鞠躬了这里不是东京。他扣上帽子，替她打开副驾驶门。

西垣重拾心情，兢兢战战坐上去。

樱井是负责她这场音乐剧的首席钢琴师，音乐剧里，音乐是框架，所有框架上附着的枢纽桥梁由演员自行理解，再绘上图案，融成舞台乐章。在此之前她从没见过樱井，只知道他两年前重回钢琴古典界，那年因红白效应，掀起过一阵双钢琴浪潮。她当时没能赶上18年开春在东京举办的SS&NK双钢琴演奏会，听闻票价炒上天，推特持续炎上两小时，翌日纷纷上新闻头条，到现在世界各地仍有不少铁杆迷妹。

因为那场演奏会是一场独一无二的绝章。

之后演奏双钢琴的另一名乐手专心创作，主攻电影和舞台剧编曲，大河剧后又接手了大热动漫，名气居高不下之时，那名演奏家选择隐居幕后，鲜少在人前露面。NK MUSIC保持的这种若即若离感让业内人对他们这个团队兴趣更甚，因为神秘，也够话题度。岂料话题度没寻着，NK负责人直接把大家庭搬到北欧，势必打造触不可及的低调氛围。

西垣收起相机，望了阵窗外的雪，问：“在这里创作和东京相比有什么不同吗？”

一旁樱井一怔，他摸摸鼻翼笑起来：“你这个问题，之前有人也问过我，没什么不同吧，物价还这么贵。”

西垣说：“团队里的人问的？”

樱井耸耸肩：“我老板。”

西垣“噢”了声：“是不是那位NK先生？”

樱井将鸭舌帽抬高了些，他叹气：“当时是他提议搬过来，选址装修都交给的他，结果他嫌麻烦，就光参与了设计一环，其他琐事全丢给我，不做好就给我减薪，可会折腾人了。”

西垣悻悻：“那一会儿见到他我应该注意什么？”

樱井淡淡说：“他现在不在。”

“不在？”

“嗯。”樱井收了笑，“那家伙正离家出走中，没关系，音乐剧的demo都在，我跟你也能讨论。” 

“他去了哪里？”西垣问，“是不是哪里的演奏会之类的？”

樱井停车，等着红灯，半晌他说：“大概是生我的气，前几天我们刚吵了一架。”

“噢，因为创作或者理念之类的？”

樱井笑了：“要真是因为音乐吵架那还好办。”他挠挠头，“反正一年到头他总得离家出走这么几次，明明三十好几的人了……不跟你说他，否则我怕我一会儿要气得超速。”

西垣并没瞧出樱井哪里有半点生气的影子。

NK MUSIC录音棚在海边。海风爽朗，但和着雪就只剩刮骨似的阴凉。录音棚的外表是个方形立体，房屋正中透出的橙色光源是残冬里唯一的明媚亮点。有一半是露天玻璃，视野将好可以望见海峡之畔的流线型灯火。

樱井说最近团队放圣诞假，明天才会回来正式上班。

他边说边打开门，西垣低着头进去，却发现门前竟放着几根海钓用鱼竿。

“这也是我们成员之一的爱用之物，经常一夜钓就找不到人，他好像在背后建立了一支海钓合唱团，还去过巴黎表演。”

樱井摘掉帽子和围巾，招呼西垣进去。

内室很敞亮，海浪簌簌，樱井进屋第一件事，随意挑了张黑胶CD。

是阿图尔鲁宾斯坦《琴迷肖邦》的专辑。

“阿图尔十二岁就登台弹钢琴，十九岁就在美国演奏了四十余场，我老板说阿图尔演奏的肖邦至今无出其右，我看他是带了太多迷弟光环，他老说自己和阿图尔很像，这次离家出走说不定也去波兰纪念馆找共感去了。”樱井没好气解释。

西垣薰说：“我记得阿图尔说过一句话：这个世界不喜欢胆怯的人，如果你还没有瘦了五磅，流上十滴血，你就不能在音乐会上演出。”

樱井眼一亮：“搞不好你能跟他聊得来。”

西垣笑道：“然后在他面前帮你说几句好话？”

樱井咂嘴：“被你看出来了。”

西垣问：“樱井桑第一次登台演出是什么时候？”

“嗯？”樱井正在倒水，他抬头想了一阵，“十八岁吧好像，年纪上输给了阿图尔。”

“但是得了冠军吧？”

樱井不经意点点头：“都是陈年往事，钢琴这种事，一天不弹就会被后浪掀翻。”

西垣眼尖，她指着橱窗方向：“那是你们双钢琴演奏会的照片？”

樱井瞥了一眼，没说话，西垣试探性问：“我能看看吗？”

樱井递给她水，用下巴示意她可以。西垣俯身，透过玻璃仔细地瞧着。照片有两张，一张是双钢琴演奏时的生写，另一张是后台的庆功照。她睁大眼，看着照片里两架钢琴隔着或近或远的距离，两人双双埋头，做着如出一辙的动作。西垣发现那位传说中的NK先生非常年轻，实在和印象里能够创作无数史诗篇章的音乐大家挂不上钩，他应该留一圈胡子，或者中长发，否则发起火来怎么震慑住人。

“他很好看。”西垣评价。

樱井低沉地“喂”了声：“可别爱上他了。”

西垣问：“怎么？他结婚了吗？”

樱井面色复杂，他清清嗓，说：“我先带你进工作室。”

工作室在二楼，樱井一点点打开灯，西垣的视线汇聚在二楼尽头。尽头处还在装修，因为两扇墙中间凿开了一个音符通道，这个通道的作用可以连接两侧房间，而现在这个音符正处于被砖头填了一半的进度，似乎有人刻意想把这个洞给填上。

樱井说：“本来想带你快速走过，看来你还是注意到了。那个音符通道并没有出现在设计图上，是我临时加的，想的是创作时想不通可以立刻到对面找人沟通。但很可惜，当事人并不喜欢这个设计，你看，那是他自己补的，结果砖头才补了一半，人却自己跑了。”

西垣说：“如果是新婚夫妇，这种设计倒是挺浪漫的。”

“对吧。”樱井说，“我得把你的意见好好告诉他。”

西垣眉一皱，似觉话中有什么不对。

脱掉外套的樱井脖颈上晃着一个钢琴的配饰项链，西垣一眼认出知道这是去年的情侣款，打开项链上的琴键盒，里面可以镶情人的名字。

樱井戴的这款设计里面全是黑键，应该会有另一条全是白键的项链与之配对。也不知是不是她错觉，她发现樱井总有时不时握一握那项链的习惯，像通过小小的琴键，能握住专属他的某条命脉。

钢琴设在临海位置，白色款。现在是傍晚，昏黑窗外雾茫茫一片。

钢琴旁放着几张纸，像是这次音乐剧的小样，樱井迅速翻了几页，冲西垣打了个响指：“我们试试。”

音乐剧讲述的是一个等待出海归来的爱人的女人的一生，她这一生从和水手相爱，分别，再到独自养大他们的孩子，嫁给一个比她大二十岁的小镇富商，她到死都没能等到爱人。她和水手谈了一场一期一会的恋爱，恍恍数年，她过了如花年岁，她这辈子都在等待。

没能赢得梦中爱情，也没输给现实人生。

前半段是轻快的弗朗明戈舞曲，后半段弦乐渲染悲怆基调，钢琴的节奏点像海中明月，雾里看花，虚实柔刚并用，这首爱别离是二宫作的曲。

前半段樱井弹得很轻松，可弹到后半段，他像收缓了动作，仿佛透过乐谱上一个个蝌蚪符号，在和写谱之人以琴对话。

西垣向来不清楚钢琴家的精神世界，但能写出这样曲子的人，和能淋漓尽致理解这样的曲子并赋予其崭新生命的人，两者应是密不可分，因为离了谁这音乐便不复存在，他们的对话甚至不需要面对面，诠释一首曲子抵得上通无数邮件。他们是互相吸引，却又可以相互独立的音乐伴侣。西垣忽然想起，那张后台合照上，NK先生脖子也闪着一条银色的项链轮廓。

樱井弹完，静了片刻，他抬头，淡淡一笑：“抱歉抱歉，我一弹琴就容易这样。”

西垣说：“那我唱点欢快的吧，前面开篇的弗朗明戈还有跳舞的动作，应该能给你调剂心情。”

樱井点头：“正合我意。”

西垣侧身，抬手做了个拍掌的动作，脚一蹬，随清灵的钢琴音阶奏响，逐步放声高歌。

室内隔音，如果以一个不明情况的第三者角度来看，樱井和一位二十岁少女在钢琴室独处，独处不说，还弄出不小响动，楼下的画框都歪了个弧。

弗朗明戈是适合夏天的舞步，放到冬天，太过激情了点。

西垣唱完尾音，做了个漂亮的亮相动作，同时响起的，还有钢琴室门口砸下的厚重行李箱声。

西垣回头，看见背光处站了个人。那人有点懵，懵之余有些不高兴，不高兴之余又带出几分笑意，他这个情绪转换非常迅速，能以秒计算，幸好西垣是做演员的，能看出面前这家伙笑得并不情愿。

樱井的脑袋从后方探了过来，他和门口那人面面相觑，觑了半天樱井的第一举动竟是抬手看表，他计算道：“这次走了八天零十六个小时，比上次还多了一天，进步了。”

西垣半张开嘴，她满眼欣喜：“NK先生！”

二宫向她点点头，挥舞了下左手，左手露到光火处，西垣发现他的左手正缠着厚实的白色绷带。

于是他挥舞着缠绷带的左手，就有些像在冬天里挥舞萝卜的兔子。

钢琴凳重重移位，樱井走过去，问：“你手怎么回事？”

二宫低头看了看，说：“摔了胳膊，只能提前结束行程，否则我应该还得在波兰待半个月。”

樱井脸一僵，他鼻腔重重哼了声，他拿起外套，对西垣说：“西垣小姐，很抱歉，明天NK MUSIC成员都回来时你再过来一趟吧，今晚你可以去你酒店附近的森林酒吧听钢琴独奏，提我的名字也许老板会请你喝一杯鸡尾酒。”他蹭过二宫肩膀，打开门，“我送送你。”

西垣怯怯点了点头，她又瞄了二宫好几眼，二宫对她比了个wink。

“你待在家里哪儿都别跑！”樱井杀了个回马枪恨恨道。

二宫正用孤零零的右手坐着弹《快乐的铁匠》。

樱井再回来时雪已经停了，他带了点外卖和酒，察觉二宫的另一些行李都丢在玄关，他又掉头将那些东西收好。

樱井经过橱窗时看见里面的双钢琴演奏会照片，他愣了愣，竟有些想不起上一次和二宫肆意弹琴是什么时候。

从工作室在海外建立据点开始，樱井和二宫都忙得不可开交，几个月互不见人。樱井在东京工作，偶尔还要参加乐团演出。二宫在挪威专心写曲，隔三差五谈谈配乐项目。

NK MUSIC的知名度逐步扩大，二宫已经没有参加乐团的时间，他向来不以压力束缚自己，喜欢怎么舒服怎么来。就算做完一个项目后有假期，他也没说专门飞东京去看樱井，他宁愿在这里窝着玩游戏听他的阿图尔鲁宾斯坦，要么聚齐工作室成员吃烧烤，喝醉了让大野智带他去海钓，说从挪威坐船回一路荡回东京科学么。

大野嘲笑他，说想见翔酱打一个电话就好了嘛。

二宫揉揉眼，说：“我不想影响他。”

前些日子樱井接下寺尾监督的钢琴演奏任务，之后的几个月都得在东京演出，趁着有点残余时间才到挪威给二宫惊喜。没想到他只是擅自装修了一道墙，也能让那家伙气得离家出走。

其实两人都知道关键点不是那道墙，可不计原因，他们总是一见面就吵架，还是茶米油盐的吵法。一吵架就后悔，偏偏两边谁都不喜欢让步，每次都交给时间发酵。

樱井在休息室里抽烟，从这里也可以听见钢琴室里的零星琴声。

他掐了烟，走到墙面，对着那方敲了敲。

笃笃笃？（你好吗？）

果不其然对面琴声停了，过了一会儿，那方也响了一声笃笃笃（不太好）。

笃笃？（怎么？）

笃笃，笃。（手疼，啊。）

笃笃笃，笃笃笃。（给抱抱，给揉揉。）

笃笃笃笃。（少来这套。）

樱井笑出声，对那面墙道：“过来让我看看你的手。”

二宫推门进来，樱井才发觉那人没刮胡子，下巴青了一圈，头发也长长了，看起来惨兮兮。

樱井往旁边挪了一步，说：“阿图尔可没随随便便把手摔了吧，你还号称第二代，可比他逊多了。”

二宫瘫在沙发上，揉揉眼：“你别说我，你男朋友在外面风吹日晒的时候，你竟然往家里就这么随随便便带未成年姑娘？”

樱井抬着二宫的胳膊细细看：“寺尾监督明明是给你打了招呼的，让你照顾点人家，你鬼影不见，只能我去接人家。再说，那小姑娘明明更喜欢你。”

二宫掐眉，说：“伤了胳膊，三个月都弹不了琴，还好我没有乐团跟，要不然违约金得赔惨。”

樱井正色：“到底怎么摔的？”

二宫说：“忘了，喝醉了，醒来就被人送医院了。”

樱井眉一锁：“二宫和也，之前不是告诫过你不要随随便便去外面买醉，要喝在家里喝，发酒疯至少有人能管着点你。”

二宫说：“那面墙的事，我还没跟你算清。”

樱井说：“你自己都填了一半了，剩下一半别指望我替你填。”

“不。”二宫歪歪头，“我忽然觉着那样也挺好，留一半，如果你想见我，你可以从下面钻过来。”

樱井俯身过去掐他下巴：“揍不死你。”

“家暴伤员可得罪加一等。”

樱井单手按住他，在他脸侧亲了一口：“现在我要揍你，你也没气力还手不是。”

二宫别开脑，又被樱井重重吮住，那人下巴还挺扎。樱井伸手，扯着二宫费事的衣服，只能脱一边，他连扯带啃地咬住二宫胸前，二宫半陷在沙发里，两人你来我往这么一磨，火又灼灼撩起。

樱井伺候自己脱裤，还得照料二宫的皮带。他们的动作迅速自然，这种事水到渠成也称不上谁取悦谁。樱井按着二宫的腰，让他自己坐下去。发泄欲望不需什么多余的话，二宫被他粗鲁地一按到底，嘴里骂了一声。

“不想那么疼？”樱井单手枕后，“那你自己动，骑马马那种。”

这些年他们格外喜欢这个姿势。

二宫却说：“我使不上力。”

他脸上确有些辛苦，樱井瞧着不忍，伸手撑住他一只。樱井自己拱腰向上一顶，二宫喉口闷了一声，樱井再顶，那闷声变成几句呜咽，二宫平衡不稳，樱井掌着他。

“下次离家出走前，记得报备，时时共享定位……”樱井凶狠地来回顶他，“你在做什么，吃了什么，遇见什么人，都得告诉我……否则……”

二宫润着眼看他，沉声问：“否则什么？”

樱井吻了吻他胸前的项链：“否则我怕你把我给忘了，你看你人生过得那么精彩，万一旅途上遇见个什么其他的知音把你给拐跑了怎么办？阿图尔可是个花心鬼。”

二宫垂眸，轻轻笑了声：“我要真想跑，你也抓不到。”

樱井眯起眼：“你还记得当时我差点被人挖角，你在我那个单身公寓里对我说过什么吗？”

二宫被他晃得头晕：“不记得。”

“NINO。”樱井拉着他慢慢向下，贴合着正面拥抱，“我最近和别人聊天，聊着聊着都会聊到你，无论聊的是好事坏事，只有和别人聊到你的时候，我才发觉你的存在根本出不了我的生活，就算我们隔了半个地球，以后还会隔得更远，我都会，一直爱着你。”

二宫顿了片刻，半晌，他以一种奇慢的姿势扭起腰。

樱井抱着他，两人一上一下贴着取暖。

“那么你现在可以告诉我……”樱井捋开他刘海，“音乐剧那首曲子，你是不是想着我写的？”

二宫吮着他颈窝，隔着动脉撕咬他的皮肤。

“我是在想，如果让我在一个地方花上一辈子的时间去等你，是个什么光景，想着想着就有点悲从中来，因为我料到你不是个随便一走了之的人，我也不是个喜欢等待的人，如果发生在我们身上，我们一定会错过。就像我们几年前的重逢，如果不是我刻意做了手脚，我们应该认识的机会不大。”

樱井摩挲着他耳发，道：“看来以后再接到这种项目，得我跟你一起写，你写悲伤的曲子不一定非得代入跟我分手吧。”

“那还能代入什么？”

“比如喜欢的汉堡肉店突然倒闭，喜欢的游戏迎来了最终系列。”

“没办法嘛，你不在的时候，只能一直想你，好的坏的都得想，真辛苦。”

樱井看着他，说：“过几年，过几年我们就一起退圈，把工作室交给satoshi君，你把我时时刻刻圈着抓着，就不用这么辛苦了，我们可以做独立音乐人。”

二宫一怔：“你认真的？”

樱井亲他的额头：“真的不能再真了。”

二宫像在笑，他低下头静了片刻，之后，他动了动腰：“樱井翔你行不行，软了？”

樱井嘶了声气，抱着二宫直挺挺将他压在另一头，他危险地说：“你把手抬高，我可能要射进去。”

二宫扒开他的脸：“真讨厌你一本正经说下流话的样子。”

翌日，那个填补音符的墙又被二宫给拆了。帮忙拆迁的是大野，二宫在沙发上悠哉看报。

大野被灰尘呛得蒙眼：“在你手下办事的人肯定以后都能出去当特工。”

西垣薰当晚被邀请参加NK MUSIC的街头演出，圣诞刚过，街头未来得及拆掉的圣诞树前响着轻快的弗朗明戈曲调。

领唱的是大野，二宫手上有伤，只能做一个单手指挥。

樱井在后方拿着手机，对着屏幕里的相叶和松本开启全程直播。

西垣薰跳完三首，发现围观的人越来越多，樱井和二宫却不见了。

她迷茫地看向大野，大野见怪不怪，说：“他们经常这样，双钢琴演奏会庆功宴也是，两位主角跑得比谁都快。所以NINO不喜欢和翔酱在人前露面，可能再过几年，他们会私奔也说不定。”

西垣薰笑了：“听起来有点像那种神仙眷侣？”

大野很懂地回望她：“谁说不是呢。”

2018年，SS&NK双钢琴演奏会。

帘幕拉开，座无虚席，黑压压的人群没能成为两位主角的压力供应点。他们端坐在钢琴前，在灯光渐黯的那一瞬，抚上琴键相望彼此的眼，一如往昔。

他们过去的每一个人生节点也许并没有完全提供让对方参与的机会，但他们相信由此之后的每一个衍生节点，都会密密麻麻印上另一人痕迹。

痕迹不一定统统是好，毕竟点缀在生活里的酸甜苦涩他们还没能一一参透。

然而参透的过程却不会成为一件寂寞事。

因为彼此都在，因为他们相爱。

完


End file.
